Doragon no Yōsei (Dragon's Fairy)
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Sabo, a fierce dragon, meets a fairy girl and is enchanted by her. Only he can't seem to get her off his mind. His growing obsession becomes worrisome, as he continues to stalk her. If only there was a way for them to be happy together, somehow... College!AU fic, written for a friend. Main pairing is Sabo x OC (Dragon!Sabo x Fairy!Alesha) Enjoy! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Doragon no Yōsei (Dragon's Fairy)**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I don't own any of the OC's in this, they belong to my friend, Mugiwara Luffia. The only exception is Shiori, she's mine.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. And this one is AU, so it has very little to do with canon. xD**

 **This is written for Mugiwara Luffia as a commission. The pairing is Dragon!Sabo x Fairy!Alesha (her lovely OC). Hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The three dragons stood, leaning against the railing that surrounded the student lounge. They weren't really brothers, of course... They were symbolically linked in the bonds of brotherhood, however, after taking part in a special blood ritual. They were known locally as the Dragon Brothers.

"Man, I can't wait!" Sabo, a young blonde dragon, declared. "It's been ages since we got to check out some cuties like this..."

"Me too!" Luffy, his younger brother, agreed. "Do you think the girls will be pretty? I'd love to meet someone and ask them out and take them on dates and-" He'd gotten carried away.

"Eh, sometimes all that mushy stuff is overrated though..."

"Yeah well," The oldest of the trio, Ace, chose his next words very carefully. "You have to be careful what kind of girl you hang around with, man... College chicks are no joke. And there's no telling exactly _what_ you might run into here."

Sabo just blew him off, with a wave of his hand. "Psh! Whatever, at least I have good taste in women."

"Like _hell_ you do!" Ace roared, his nostrils flaring. "I still remember the last time, you were such an idiot!"

Small puffs of smoke escaped, floating upward to tangle around his tall black horns. He looked very menacing that way. Of course his brothers weren't scared. They were just as fierce as him. The others could breathe fire too, although Luffy's particular specialty involved being much more flexible than was humanly possible.

"I'm sure I'll do just fine. But can you say the same?"

"Hey bro, pay attention!" Ace put his arm around Sabo in a joking way, suddenly changing his demeanor. Maybe that was his way of trying to make peace. "This year, we gotta get you laid! Haha!" The freckled boy laughed at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sabo growled in annoyance, jerking away from him. His yellow and black tail swished, lashing back and forth. He was clearly irritated.

"Cool off, guys..." Luffy told both of them, a wide grin spreading across his face. It nearly reacher the small scar beneath his left eye. "There's no reason to fight over it. We haven't even seen any girls yet, so cool it."

"Look, they're coming in..." Sabo pointed toward the entrance, as many of the other students began to push their way into the lounge...

He was glad they'd gotten here early, to avoid having to fight the crowd. They'd all been assigned to their dorm already. Luckily, they'd managed to get to share one. The Dean most likely knew that it would be difficult at best for a dragon to get along with any of the other various races and hybrids here. They tended to be very hot tempered and volatile when angered. It was best to leave the trio together. 

* * *

Alesha waited outside, thankful that she didn't have to stand in this big crowd all alone. There were a lot of people waiting outside. So many students were getting ready to go find their dorms and get settled in. Most of them still had to get their schedules for the semester. She hadn't gotten hers yet either.

She was glad her friend Devon was hanging out with her. At first glance, most people often thought he was a dragon. With his short, choppy orange hair that faded to yellow at the ends, and bright blue horns, he really stood out among the crowd. It was the solid black eye and cracked skin that gave it away though. He was very unusual, and didn't seem to know anything about his past. He'd forgotten everything. They'd known each other since High School, and she'd been thrilled to learn that at least one of her good friends would also be attending College with her.

"Welcome to Majikku Daigaku, or Magic University!" The voodoo doll demon was always more than happy to break the ice. "What do you think of it so far?" He batted his one good eye at her, and it sparkled bright blue.

"It's okay, I guess..." She shrugged, causing her large pink wings to move up and down. Currently, they were folded behind her back.

"Really? Is that all? Have you no sense of _pride?_ Or honor?" Devon sighed. "They don't let just anyone in here, ya know!"

"I know. I just got lucky."

"You earned it and you know it!" Her friend chuckled.

Not wanting to waste too much time, Alesha took out the folded piece of paper from her backpack. She'd written down the room number to her dorm, as well as the directions for how to get there. She'd attended the open house last night to get adjusted to everything. She still didn't know her way around, but she had an obvious advantage over those who hadn't even been inside the school grounds before.

"I know we won't be sharing dorms, since you're a guy... I wonder who I'll be stuck with."

"Hm? Are you nervous about it?" A devilish grin spread across his cracked porcelain face.

"A little. I wonder if the person I get will be nice or..." She trailed off, looking around.

An endless sea of faces stood before her. Everyone was getting ready to get their schedules. The doors hadn't opened yet, but many people were already attempting to locate their fellow dorm mates. The young fairy watched the crowd for a moment, deciding there would be only one easy way to do this...

"Hey!" She called, trying to be loud enough to be heard over the roar of the rest of the students. "Does anyone else have dorm number three sixty two? On the third floor? Anyone?!"

Another girl stepped forward, shyly. She was fidgeting with the bottom edge of her baggy grayish blue sweater, stretching it out over her stomach, and trying not to draw too much attention to herself. Her black skirt twirled a bit, as she walked over.

"H-hello... I think... I mean I- uhh..." She handed Alesha the paper she held in her hand.

"Oh!" She perked up the moment she read the numbers that had been hastily scrawled there. "Looks like we're roomies! Awesome!"

She looked at the shy girl, sizing her up... She was about the same size as Alesha, with very long, light hair that looked almost white, with a slightly blue or purple tinge to it. Her eyes were also a very odd color, standing out in a deep rose mauve against her pale skin. They had her staring for a moment with her own vivid brown doe eyes, the two girls making a connection. They were curious about each other. She noticed the beauty mark under the girl's left eye, vaguely wondering if it was a true birth mark or just makeup.

Alesha smiled then. She was glad she wasn't too out of place here. She'd chosen a cute pink shirt with blue stars on it, and a matching pastel blue skirt. Her black stockings went well with her new roommate's deep seafoam green ones. She pulled down her white cap tightly around her head, making sure it wouldn't fall off. Her short cotton candy pink hair had gotten slightly messed up in the process, but she had to make sure she hid her horns and antennas from everyone. She didn't want to be made fun of here, the way she had been in High School. Devon had been one of very few people who hadn't laughed at her. She could tell she was going to be good friends with this girl too.

"I'm Alesha, pleased to meet you!" She extended her hand, which the other girl shook eagerly.

"I-I'm Shiori... The pleasure's a-all mine..."

Alesha then made sure to drop her voice a few levels. "Cool. So what... You know, what _kind_ are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a... A Valkyrie." The shy girl admitted, blushing a bit.

"Oh wow! I've never met a Valkyrie before! That's so cool!"

"Thanks... What about y-you?"

"I'm a fairy, of course," She gestured to her wings, flapping them a bit for effect.

"That's amazing!" Shiori chirped, knowing how rare fairies were.

 _'She seems sweet... I'm sure she's the quiet and shy type. She shouldn't be too much of a problem.'_ Alesha thought. She was very good at reading people.

"Hey, I'm Devon..." The voodoo demon extended his hand to the young lady, but she hesitated to take it.

"It's okay," Alesha reassured her. "He won't bite. He's a friend of mine."

"Oh... H-hello." The Valkyrie said, staring at the ground. "Nice to meet you."

"Have you ever been here before?" He asked.

"N-no, it's my f-first time... I was late today and I m-missed the open house too."

"Well I could show you around," Alesha offered, her copper eyes lighting up. "I mean, if you want... I came to open house last night and already got shown around the school grounds and stuff. They showed me where the dorms are too, but I haven't been inside yet."

"You would do that? F-for me? Thank you so much!" Shiori gushed with happiness for a moment, before remembering herself and withdrawing again. It was endearing and made the fairy girl smile.

"Looks like they're opening the doors!" Devon pointed to the front of the building. "I've got to try to find my new roommate too. I'll catch up with you girls later, okay?"

"Sure. Take care!" Alesha hugged him, before he left.

"B-bye..." Shiori whispered.

He walked away, going to copy his friend's idea and use his dorm number to track them down. It was a smart idea to get to know someone before you had to spend an entire year sharing a living space with them, after all.

It was difficult making their way through the crowd, but they managed to stay together nearly the whole time. There was a moment when Alesha lost sight of Shiori, but she used her wings to lift herself up, hovering over the heads of the crowd, until she spotted her again. The two walked inside, lightly chatting as they went... 

* * *

"Hey," Ace suddenly nudged Sabo, getting his attention. "Check out that eye candy. Mhmm..." He then moved his dark bangs out of his face, so he could see even better.

He nodded his head toward these two girls who had just walked in. One was a pink-haired beauty with a lovely set of wings hanging from her back, and the other appeared to be a normal human, but with her coloration there was no way she could be.

Before his friend could stop him, the red and black dragon spread his wings anxiously, and walked over to them. Sabo thought he was going to attempt to talk to the girls as they passed, but what he did next was unexpected. Turning his back to them, he reached out with his tail and laid it across their path. The two he'd been indicating were about to step over it without noticing, when suddenly he lifted it, aiming for the girl walking closest to him.

The girl stumbled, being naturally clumsy anyway. Her black boots wobbled beneath her small stature, her knees turning to jello, and she went down. All of the papers and books she'd been carrying spilled out of her arms, flying everywhere.

Alesha went to help her to her feet. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Shiori muttered, looking down at the floor, unable to meet this stranger's eyes or look at him at all. She didn't even know what she'd tripped over at first.

 _'Wow, she really is shy...'_ Alesha thought.

In the process, all of her papers had been strewn about. The other students who were coming in weren't careful at all, and they were already trampling all over them. Shiori and Alesha both leaned down to pick up the things she'd dropped.

Sabo noticed that his friend was checking out the girl's ass, as she bent over to pick up the various papers she'd dropped. He shook his head. That was low, even for Ace... He looked to his left and noticed Luffy was dying laughing next to him. The poor guy couldn't even breathe anymore. That wasn't right. He sighed, greatly annoyed at what Ace had just done.

He went over and kneeled on the floor, helping the girl to pick up some of her dropped belongings. He watched Ace just smirk at him the whole time, with this smug look... It was really burning him up, but he tried not to show it.

"I'm so sorry for my rude friend," Sabo shot him a very deliberate glare, as he stood there with his arms crossed, refusing to help. "Let me help you with this. Here..."

He gave Shiori several of her books, along with some assorted papers that she'd been carrying. She took them and held them close to her chest, guardedly.

"Th-thank you..." She squeaked, looking at the blonde man and trying to figure out what manner of creature he was. He looked sort of reptilian, and her best guess was that he was probably a dragon. The horns and leathery wings were a dead giveaway.

"I'm very sorry about what he did, and I apologize on his behalf," The blonde dragon said to the girls. He was mainly looking at the pink-haired one, who seemed annoyed. "That wasn't right."

"No. It wasn't, but... Thanks for helping us pick it up," The fairy girl replied, casually moving a strand of her hair out of her face. She was really adjusting her hat and making sure it stayed on. "You didn't have to do that."

She looked at him, noticing that one side of his face was horribly scarred. The rest was somewhat attractive, she supposed. Though dragons weren't really her type. Granted, she wasn't sure exactly what her type _was,_ but still... She had to admire his quick reaction and willingness to make things right. And at least he was actually clothed, unlike his friend, who stood there shirtless, probably to show off his muscles.

"It's no problem at all. My name's Sabo, by the way."

"I'm Alesha and this is Shiori," She explained.

"So... Are you lovely ladies friends, or sisters, or what?"

The two looked at each other, before she answered him. "Roommates, actually. It's our first year."

"Well since you're both new here, I wouldn't mind showing you around if you need help or something."

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. We'll be fine on our own. Have a nice day."

With that, she ushered her fair-skinned friend away. The other girl had seemed even more shy around these guys, if that were possible. They were whispering to each other as they walked toward the hall where the female dormitory was located. The male dorms were on the other side of the campus, down an adjacent hallway. They turned the corner, hurrying to get away from the Dragon Brothers, all three of which had been staring them down as if they were prey.

"What the hell is _the matter_ with you?!" Sabo scolded Ace for what he'd done, flames coming from his mouth as he spoke.

But the mischievous dragon was having none of his guilt trip. "I was just having some fun. Besides, she didn't seem to mind giving me a peek." He winked, his freckles scrunching up on one side in the process. "So what's the harm?"

"You could have at least helped her pick it up or said sorry..."

"Why? I'm not sorry I did it. It gave you an ample opportunity to talk to her friend, didn't it?"

"Guys... We should go take our stuff up to our room too." Luffy finally broke up their argument. "Then maybe we can get something to eat!"

They rolled their eyes. It was just like Luffy to think about his stomach first. They had already checked out their dorm room way earlier. However, they hadn't taken their belongings up there yet, choosing instead to leave the heavy bags in the student lounge. There weren't many beings here that would be able to lift them anyway. And even if they tried it, most did not want to risk suffering a dragon's wrath.

Their rooms were far nicer than most of the dorms here. One reason was because Sabo's parents were loaded, and everyone knew it. Most of the dorms had one shared room with two or three beds inside. Theirs was unique, because it featured three separate bedrooms, one for each of them. It was important for a dragon to have their own space, after all. And there was a main room, along with a shared bathroom, a small kitchenette area, and living room. It was on the small side but it was still much bigger than most of the male dorms were. They were satisfied with it.

"You're right, let's go."

Sabo took the lead, lugging his own bags over to the crowded hall. He lifted the incredibly heavy luggage with no problem. He couldn't seem to think straight, something was blocking him from forming any coherent thoughts... That girl, she'd been so sweet and kind to him, even though she was angry. He had to admit, even then she was cute. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but there was something about her that he found very enticing.

He couldn't wait to find out which classes he had. 

* * *

Alesha noticed that Shiori was kind enough to give her the bed by the window without too much of an argument. She'd cringed at the fact that both beds were in one big room, which doubled as a bedroom and living room. Oh well, at least there was a decent-sized bathroom and a kitchenette area too.

She'd already begun unpacking her things. The fairy took out loads of paper, pencils, pens, folders, and books she would need. She also took out her laptop and other supplies. She knew she would probably need it. She took out her bedsheets and topped it with a cute fairy-inspired bedspread. She carefully placed her pillows into their cases, and placed everything back so it was nice and neat, before throwing her favorite fluffy pink and white comforter on top.

She noticed that her roommate was currently sitting on her unmade bed. She was lying down, her silvery white hair sprawled out around her, looking up toward the ceiling with a book in her hands. She was quietly reading.

"Aren't you going to unpack?"

"I'll do it l-later..." She shrugged, seeming unconcerned about it.

"It's your choice. Just don't wait too long. Soon we'll be weighed down with tons of homework and stuff."

Shiori was much more easygoing than she'd originally thought. She had expected her to be the typical shy type who was very insistent about things like cleaning. The last thing she needed was to be stuck with a mean roommate who nagged her all the time. Maybe this would work out well.

Alesha noticed that the other girl was watching her unpack. Every now and then, she'd glance over as she took out a new thing from her bags. She put her clothes away in her half of the shared closet, placing each outfit on a hanger. There was a small dresser near her bed that she could use for the rest of her things. She took out her plushies that she'd brought with her and placed them along the top. She noticed she was being watched closely as she did so, but she couldn't figure out what was going through the Valkyrie's head. She wondered if she thought it was silly to have stuffed animals or something...

"Those are c-cute..." She finally spoke up.

"Thanks," The fairy smiled. "We should probably get going though..."

"To where?" Shiori yawned, still holding her book. It was obvious that she didn't want to stop reading.

"To the admissions table, silly!" Alesha giggled. "We have to get our schedules. First classes start soon, and I don't want to be late."

"You're r-right," She closed the book and left it on her bed. "Just one sec..."

Shiori picked up a brush that she'd placed on her dresser. It was pretty much the only thing of hers that she had actually unpacked so far. She'd already been late getting here, so she definitely didn't want to be late to class too. Especially not on her first day. That wouldn't look good.

She led the other girl outside, and they locked the dorm room behind them.  
When they made it to the student lounge, they saw that most of the others had already picked up their schedules. There was still a long line to have to wait in. Alesha noticed the Dragon Brothers waiting close to the front. She put on her best cute expression and lightly waved to the blonde one from earlier.

It worked. He seemed to recognize her right away. He motioned them over, even though the larger one with the freckles looked sort of annoyed.

"Hey Alesha-chan," He smirked, knowingly. "Need to get in line? We saved you ladies a spot."

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver!" She chirped, trying to keep her wings from flapping in happiness.

She'd almost cringed at the pet name though. _'So cheesy...'_

Shiori got in line with her. Some other students were giving them dirty looks because of it, but they didn't care. One return glare from any of the dragons had them looking away innocently in mere seconds... It only took a few minutes for the students in front of them to finish up.

When they walked up to the tables that were being tended by school administrators, Luffy eagerly grabbed everyone's schedules and began passing them out. Alesha saw the way he could stretch his limbs. It certainly was odd, but she wasn't complaining, since it had come in useful. She looked at her schedule, noticing how many classes were crammed into one day. She cast a glance at Shiori's, over her shoulder. It looked like they were all that way.

"Hey, looks like we have some of the same classes..." The blonde dragon loomed over her. She hadn't noticed him creeping up behind her.

"Oh... Don't look at my schedule, you brat!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Which ones?"

"Looks like English, third period. Then Music at fourth. And later we have History together."

"That doesn't seem so bad..." She took another look at her friend's classes. "Looks like we have first period together, Shiori. We should get going."

"See you around." Sabo smiled at her.

Alesha was surprised at how quiet his other two friends were this time. As soon as they'd walked away, she could hear them muttering things under their breath. It made her nervous. It most likely wasn't good that a stranger had seen her schedule. But he did seem pretty friendly, and he was just another student here, like them. She decided that there was probably no harm in it. She'd met Devon in the same way. She wondered if she'd have any classes with him too.

"D-do you know where it is?" Shiori asked her, fidgeting with her hair nervously.

"Yeah, it's this way," The fairy led her down a long corridor. "It should be at the end of this hall. It looks like they gave us Technology, though I don't know why."

"What are you m-majoring in?"

"I'm not sure yet... So for now, I'm just taking Gen Ed, for the most part."

"That's s-smart. Me too." The girl smiled at her, as they walked.

The two entered the classroom, and were instantly greeted with quite a strange sight. There was an older man sitting behind a desk on the far side of the room. But he didn't look like a teacher at all. He was wearing nothing but an open floral-print tropical shirt and a bright red speedo. His blue hair was swept back in a style that told Alesha he was probably trying way too hard. But the worst part were the muttonchops which adorned each side of his head.

"Welcome to my class!" He called, standing up and posing for the students as they all filed in. Did he have three chins? "It's going to be SUUUUUPEEERRRRR FUN!"

"Oh no..." Alesha immediately facepalmed.

"What's wrong?" Shiori whispered, taking a seat next to her.

"This guy... I've heard about him. He's so cheesy."

"Is he... w-wearing sunglasses?" Shiori stared at the strange man.

"Ugh, yes..." Alesha sighed, smacking herself in the forehead.

She could have sworn she heard the other girl mutter "How lame..." under her breath, but if she did, it was so faint that no one else could have possibly heard it. She silently thanked her keen hearing for allowing her to pick up on that.

Shiori was mortified by the fact that their teacher was wearing a speedo. Every time she glanced toward the front of the classroom, all she saw was buttcheek! She only got through it by keeping her head down a lot and struggling to hide her blush. Alesha noticed right away, and felt sorry for her.

 _'How are we supposed to learn anything with such an outrageous teacher in charge?'_ She wondered.

"Good morning, class. My name is Mr. Flam." He told everyone with a completely straight face. Then he flexed, his broad shoulders started to change shape. They were made of metal, as was most of him. "But outside of class, you can call me Frankyyyyy! I'm just SUUUUPEEERRRR COOL like that!"

The two watched the class go on. As soon as the bell rang, their teacher, who hadn't even bothered to call roll, dismissed everyone. They hadn't really done much in class today, other than discuss the fact that he was a cyborg. Some of the other students had seemed fascinated by it, but Alesha herself was bored with the topic before it had even begun. He just struck her as a normal human with a superiority complex.

Shiori walked with her to her next class, but they had to go their separate ways. It looked like she had a different class this period. The way the room numbers were set up here was confusing and often misleading. She was almost late, but at last she found her second class of the day.

Shuffling into the classroom, she took her seat just before the bell rang. There had only been a few spots left available. She looked around but didn't see the teacher anywhere. Just then he came in, a moment late.

"I apologize for my lateness everyone!" A man with dark skin, pink eyes, and bright teal hair popped his head into the room. "I'm Mr. Adain, and I'll be your Psychology teacher this semester! So let's get started..."

At least he was better dressed than her previous teacher... He wore a long black sweater with wide sleeves and white shorts. He sported a pair of gigantic ears on top of his head, and wings sprouted from his back. Every now and then, he would stretch them out proudly. She admired the intricate patterns on them. They were pink on the underside but the back had yellow spots nestled inside larger orange ones.

 _'Could he be a dragon...? No... He must be some kind of bat...'_ Alesha thought. She sighed, feeling very alone since there was no one else to talk to in this class.

The man actually gave them classwork to do on the first day! Well, it was College, after all... She should have seen this coming. At least it was just a self-evaluation. He taught Psychology and this was one of her favorite subjects. She was fascinated by people, and the way their minds worked. She liked to think that she herself was pretty sane, but sometimes she wondered about that.

The rest of the class was pretty standard. Alesha thought she might actually fall asleep though, from the way Mr. Adain droned on and on... He seemed fairly quirky and laid back, but he taught his class in the usual fashion. Finally the bell rang, shaking her fully awake, as she came back to her senses.

The pink fairy checked her schedule again. She recalled Sabo saying something about them having third period together. She felt a strange flutter in her stomach, at the thought of seeing him again. She wasn't sure if she were looking forward to it or dreading it. Either way, she had no choice but to show up and hope for the best. Luckily, it wasn't too far from her second class.

She was surprised to see the other two Dragon Brothers there when she arrived. The two dark haired ones stood outside the door, on either side of the blonde. Sabo's face seemed to light up the moment he saw her.

"Oh my... To what do I owe the pleasure?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Doragon no Yōsei (Dragon's Fairy)**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I don't own any of the OC's in this, they belong to my friend, Mugiwara Luffia. The only exception is Shiori, she's mine.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. And this one is AU, so it has very little to do with canon. xD**

 **This is written for Mugiwara Luffia as a commission. The pairing is Dragon!Sabo x Fairy!Alesha (her lovely OC). Hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"Oh my... To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sabo made a grand gesture of formally bowing to her.

Alesha felt herself blush a bit... She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but part of her was semi-afraid he might ignore her. She didn't how to react.

"Hi Sabo." She stated, flatly.

"Heyyyy sexy lady!" Ace said, being even more blunt than his friend had.

"Hi cutie..." Even Luffy joined in on the flirting, only to be slapped in the face by Ace's tail.

Alesha brushed past them and walked into the room to find that the whole class was staring at her. Some of the other girls even looked jealous. She scanned the room, hoping to find Shiori amongst them, but she wasn't there. She tried to quietly find an empty desk and sit down.

The Dragon Brothers were among the last ones in, clamoring in together at the last minute. To her horror, Sabo sat right behind her. She had hoped someone else would take that seat, but no one did. She tried not to be too self-conscious, but found it difficult. When a dreamy blonde dragon is sitting only a few feet away from you, that's not an easy thing to do. Alesha froze, and faced the front, trying in vain to pay attention.

The teacher had been there the whole time, but he was very quiet. She noticed he was younger than most of the other teachers here. He had a somewhat sleepy look in his eyes, and he sported a blonde plume of hair just on the top of his head. He began to stand up and she saw that he was dressed in a purple jacket and blue jeans.

 _'Finally, someone dressed somewhat normally!'_ She thought, with a light chuckle.

"What's so funny, Alesha-chan?"

"Oh, err... It's nothing." She tried to get him to be quiet.

"Didn't sound like nothing," Sabo casually remarked, from behind her. "What is it that has you so giggly?"

"I told you, it's nothing!" Alesha hissed, urging him to keep quiet.

"You two back there," The teacher's stern voice warned. "Keep it down. Or better yet, why don't you share whatever is so very interesting with the rest of the class, hmm?"

"Why don't _you_ keep out of matters that don't concern you?" Ace's voice was also laced with a certain kind of warning.

Their teacher stood from his desk. His shoulders sprang ablaze, glaring yellow and a crystalline blue... There was a bright flash of light in the shape of an enormous bird, and he was gone. The entirety of the class could only stare, wide-eyed with wonder.

The man had crossed the room in a matter of mere seconds. "I fail to see how it concerns you either, dragon breath."

 _'Why do they have a Phoenix teaching English?'_ Alesha wondered, catching on to what manner of creature he was right away. _'Only at this school... Wow.'_

The freckled dragon growled at him, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Yeah? Are those fighting words?"

"You bet your sweet ass they are!"

Alesha's cocoa eyes were wide now. She was actually starting to get a little scared, because this fight was taking place in the aisle right beside her. The last thing she wanted was to get caught in the middle of a fight between a phoenix and a dragon.

"Psst..." A comforting hand found it's way to her shoulder. Sabo latched onto her from behind. And then he was whispering in her ear. "I'll keep you safe..."

A shiver ran up her spine the moment he did that. She was trying her best to ignore their petty fight. She wasn't about to take sides. She felt it was probably a bad idea to anger the dragon, but she didn't want to go against her teacher either. She had to make a good first impression...

"Yeah, well I'll take you on any time, old man!" Ace glared at him, also standing up. The legs of the desk scraped across the floor, making a grating sound.

Alesha winced. Sabo held her tighter. She sort of wished he'd let go, but it was also comforting, in a way. She noticed he wasn't touching her anywhere bad, just holding her.

"You wanna go? Wanna take this outside?" The phoenix challenged him.

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I do."

There was a moment of silence. Marco reached out with his arm and turned his palm sideways. Ace grasped it with his own hand. The two did some kind of weird, bizarre handshake. It was in that moment that Alesha realized the two were actually friends. This whole time it had been a ruse.

"Hahaha, what's up man?"

"Never thought you'd get my class this year, you worthless little shit." The teacher spoke to him in such a casual way. "You'll fail for sure!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ace responded with a laugh, sitting back down.

"Fooled you..." Came the whisper from behind her. He'd obviously known all along.

Ace had been casting sideways glances at them the whole time. It was like he knew what Sabo was up to as well, but didn't want to make it obvious. Alesha was only grateful that he'd taken the focus off of her, attracting everyone's attention by distracting their teacher.

The phoenix returned to the front of the room, running a hand through his blonde locks. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Marco Phoenix. You can call me Mr. Phoenix or you can just call me Marco. I don't give a damn. But one thing is clear: You _will_ respect me. Is that understood?"

A lot of the students were rolling their eyes now. They'd just seen the whole display between him and another student. It was going to be kind of difficult to respect someone who took such a casual attitude toward their students, whether they knew them or not. But no one wanted to suffer his wrath either. Phoenixes could be quite volatile when truly angered.

Somewhere in the class, a boy raised his hand. Alesha just watched the scene unfold.

"Yes?" The man pointed to him. "You have a question?"

"Why should we respect you when that guy didn't have to?"

"Ace is a close personal friend," He explained. "But don't think that means I'll go easy on him. He'll get just the same strict treatment as all of you. Possibly even worse. And if he does that again, I just might have to send him to the Dean's office." He gave the dragon a pointed look.

The boy didn't respond after that. Marco began to drone on, teaching his class as normal after that. Alesha sat back, relaxing a little now that Sabo had retreated. She wondered if Sabo had meant what he'd said when he had offered to protect her...

The rest of class didn't go too badly. To her surprise, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy actually paid a reasonable amount of attention. She noticed that every now and then Luffy would look at her and smile. She didn't get what he was playing at. They listened to Marco talk about how he ran his English class. He actually called roll, making sure everyone was in attendance. He proceeded to explain the material they would cover this semester. He gave everyone a quiz to see what they knew about English so far. He claimed it would help him be able to teach them better if he knew where each student needed the most help.

Sabo hadn't bothered her anymore. To her surprise, he was busy doing his work for the remainder of English class. Just before the bell rang, she took out her schedule to check it again. She could sense him leaning over her shoulder.

 _'Why does he keep invading my space like that?'_ She wondered.

"Looks like we have next class together," He said, just as the bell rang. "Would you let me walk you there?"

She noticed that he had said 'let me' and not 'like me to'. That indicated that he really wanted to walk with her. He was afraid she'd say no... He was leaving it up to her, entirely optional. Well, they did have the same destination, so it made sense.

"Sure." The fairy smiled charmingly at him.

Before he'd even gotten up from her desk, he was already picking up her belongings. He had her backpack slung over one arm and her books in the other. He had it all under control before she could even stop him.

"Shall we?"

She just nodded, going along with it. "You're taking Music too?"

"Yeah. I've always had an interest in music. It's one of the finer things in life," His eyes raked up and down her form, as he said this. "Don't you agree?"

"Of course."

Alesha pretended not to notice his strange gaze. They turned down a corner in the hall. She saw Ace and Luffy heading in the other direction.

"I can't wait to get to Archaeology class!" Luffy beamed. "I've heard that teacher, Ms. Nico, is hot!"

"Hehe... Yeah. She is." Ace agreed, walking with him. He turned and gave Sabo a thumbs up before anyone else could see. "She's an angel..."

"Yeah, probably a naughty angel..." The one with the short black hair chuckled, as they walked away.

Sabo proudly carried Alesha's stuff all the way. She felt like it was such a classic High School move. They were in College and it felt somewhat silly for him to be doing this. But he was a cute guy, and he was being nice to her, so who was she to argue? Besides, it could be beneficial to have a strong dragon looking out for her. She'd heard that College could be a brutal place. Maybe this way, it wouldn't be so bad. At least no one was messing with her too much.

They made it to class, and took their seats. Of course he sat right next to her. They made it before most of the other students. This room was set up differently than the others. Chairs were arranged on large steps, some higher than others. He chose the middle row for them, placing her stuff down next to his chair.

 _'That's awfully presumptuous...'_

She sat down anyway. She didn't know what to expect from this school anymore. Everything was so unusual here... But it did feel nice to be around her own kind, sort of. She wasn't surprised that she hadn't seen any other fairies here yet. There weren't many left in the world.

"I really like those little brown ears on your hat," Sabo commented, still staring at her. "They're so cute and fluffy and they really contrast nicely with your own lovely pointed ears. You're so cute!"

All she could do was blush, and utter a barely coherent "Thank you..." in response.

It wasn't like her to be so shy, but he seemed to be having that effect on her. She'd never liked her own ears much, but she was fond of her hat. She tried to relax, but found it difficult. The way he kept looking at her was making her more and more nervous.

Just before class started, a neko boy sat down on the other side of Alesha. He didn't say anything, but he did cast a friendly smile in her direction, and also Sabo's. In his case, it wasn't returned, however.

Alesha smiled back politely, noticing that he wore a rusty orange eye patch over his left eye. His cat-like ears, one blue and the other red, sat forward on his head, showing that he was paying attention. He paused to groom himself for a moment, running a hand smoothly through his short blonde hair, accentuating the blue streaks that were embedded within it. He wore a lot of crosses, and even had a few tattooed on his neck, in matching colors. She vaguely wondered if he was religious in some way...

He seemed to be checking her out too. She scooted her chair a little closer to Sabo's. She was getting a little bit of a creepy vibe from him, at first. But he didn't say anything, he just turned his attention to the front of the room.

"After you," A voice came from near the entrance at the side of the large room. "Dear brother..."

A pair of foxes were trying to enter the classroom. They looked a little older than most of the students. Alesha took one look at them, and immediately knew they were teachers. It was in the way they carried themselves, their expressions, and their over all demeanor. They were identical and looked like they could only be twins. Each had the same brown hair, the same blue eyes, and each wore the same cocky grin.

Each of them had dark gray X's on the back of their silvery ears. Their tails were long and bushy, and they had fox legs instead of a normal human's. They were adorable! Many of the girls in the class stared at them. Kitsune weren't too rare these days, but they certainly were popular. It didn't help that these two were shirtless.

"Go on." One of them gestured to the door, waiting for the other to enter after they'd already run into each other several times.

"No, you go ahead. I insist!" The others' voice echoed off the walls. He ran a hand up and down his brother's back, finally moving downward to cup his ass.

 _'Did he really just-'_

"Hello class!" The second one entered the room, while the first blushed furiously and stood just behind him. "We're your music teachers. Looks like we've got a fairly large class this time."

"Not as large as _some_ things..." The other muttered.

"Well anyway," He shot his brother a glare. "I'm Hikaru-san, and this is my brother, Kaoru-san. We don't tolerate any nonsense in our classes."

"But don't get us wrong," Kaoru added. "We're all for having fun too!"

Hikaru proceeded to place a briefcase on top of a double-length desk at the front of the room. He un-clicked the clasps on the top and opened it. He began sorting through a stack of papers.

"Some of us are..." He muttered, sounding slightly annoyed.

"So hello everyone!" Kaoru clapped his hands together, gaining everyone's attention. His silver tail with a matching black X etched across it twitched excitedly behind him. "This is music class and it should be fun! Let's talk about... Your interests in music! What brings you here today? Just state your name and tell us why you decided to take this class."

Everyone went in order, as he pointed to each of his new students. Everyone told their various stories. It gave them all an opportunity to express themselves and get to know each other. It finally came to the third row, where they were sitting. The neko boy stood up, going first since there was no one else sitting beside him.

"I'm Alex. I am simply here to enjoy the..." He cast a glance down at the pink winged girl beside him. Apparently something about her had caught his interest. " _Finer_ things in life. One such thing being music."

That was weird, considering Sabo had said something similar earlier. The neko sat down, waiting for her to go next. She got to her feet, waiting a moment before she spoke. All eyes were on her.

"My name is Alesha... I'm a fairy, and we're sort of known for our music," Alesha explained, trying to disguise the nervousness in her voice with a light laugh. "Although many of my kind have died out, I'd like to keep our culture alive."

Sabo stood up next, as she sat down. "The name's Sabo. I'm here because I've got nothing better to do. None of the other classes interested me much."

He sat back down. The person next to him went next, and the trend continued until everyone had gone. The nicer teacher listened intently to each of the students, while the more uptight one just did paperwork. It looked like he was marking off a roll call sheet while they introduced themselves. Clever. At least he was paying some kind of attention.

The entire class consisted of Kaoru discussing things and just talking with the students. Hikaru was more strict, he seemed not to like talking that much. At one point, they'd also discussed their own tastes in music. Hikaru revealed that his favorite kind of music was classical. Alesha had to suppress a giggle when he said that. She felt it suited him so well... Kaoru had said that he preferred more modern music, like pop and rock, so he was generally able to relate to the majority of their students more.

It was amazing how polar opposite the two were. Usually twins were more in sync. Alesha couldn't help but feel a bit weird about the way they acted together though... They disagreed on a lot of things, to the point where they could almost never agree, so their arguments got quite heated, to say the least. Every time either of them got close to the other, she noticed the way their hands would touch each other all over, right in front of the entire class. It was like they had no shame at all! Not that she minded it, but it would have been nice to keep those things behind closed doors, at least a little...

 _'Wow... If Shiori were here, she would be mortified...'_

This went on for the remainder of class. No one was assigned anything and class was dismissed the minute the bell rang.

"So... That was certainly... _interesting._ " The young neko to her right let out a laugh. His yellow tail twitched, the bottom of it curling around one leg of his chair. His voice was high pitched and sort of raspy. "What class do you guys have next?"

"Um..." Alesha checked her schedule. "Looks like I've got lunch next period. What about you, Sabo?"

"Same here. Since we're both going to the same place, should we go together?"

"I guess so." She offered him a small smile.

 _'Anything to get away from this creep...'_ She thought. Right now, Alesha was glad for the company. If Sabo weren't here, she would have a much harder time getting rid of him.

The rest of the class was leaving, and the room was clearing out. Everyone filed into the hallways, scrambling to get to their various destinations. Alesha put on her backpack and got ready to do the same. She noticed Sabo had already picked up her books. The fact that he was still insisting on doing that struck her as very sweet.

"Hold on doll," Alex grinned at her, leaning in close and putting an arm around her. "I was gonna ask if maybe you'd like some company. I could walk you there, show you where the cafeteria is? What do you say?"

"No thanks... I've got to go."

She brushed him off, moving past him and going down the steps. Sabo followed her out the door, giving a low growl to the boy who had touched her. Sometimes it paid having a dragon on her side. He certainly was good for keeping the creeps away.

When she entered the cafeteria, Alesha started to feel kind of awkward already. What would people think if they saw them together? Deciding it didn't really matter, but she should be careful anyway, she went to take her books from him.

"I should go find my friends," Sabo gently placed them in her arms. "Do you have someone to sit with? If not, you can always join us. I'm sure they won't mind." Despite his smile, he seemed sort of nervous.

"Thanks, but that's okay..." She said, already spotting Shiori's silvery hair among the crowd. She'd recognize that blue sweater anywhere. And it looked like Devon was with her. "I see some of my friends too."

"Alright. See you later?"

She walked away, without answering him. She wasn't about to make any sort of commitment so easily. There were a lot of people here and she didn't need anyone talking about her this soon. That already happened enough, as it was. The fairy got so excited to see her friends that she couldn't resist fluttering over to them, her wings lifting her temporarily off the ground.

Sabo was glad she hadn't looked back to see him practically swoon, slumping against the wall for a moment. She was amazing... He went off in the direction he'd seen Luffy go. They'd already agreed to meet up outside on the patio, before.

"Hey Alesha!" Devon waved her over. "What's up?"

"Not much... I just got done with Music class. It was sort of boring, but at least they didn't make us do anything. Our teacher just talked the whole time, he would _not_ shut up!"

"S-sounds like you had an easy day so far, at least with the t-teachers," Shiori said, already sitting at the table. She didn't have any lunch in front of her, only the same book she'd been reading in their dorm earlier. She must have gone back to get it, at some point. "Mine were k-kind of mean sometimes..."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry to hear that. A few of mine weren't so great either. Just the last one was easygoing, I guess."

She decided not to mention the way that he couldn't keep his hands off his uptight brother. That part was definitely too much information... She started digging through her bag to get out the money she'd put away for today's lunch.

"Sucks to be you. All my classes were a breeze!" Devon laughed, but stopped when both girls glared at him. "What? I'm only kidding... That's just how College is. The best strategy is not to take it too seriously."

"It's not like we d-didn't know this when we s-signed up, right?" Shiori nodded, fidgeting with her hair.

"What's wrong, Alesha?" Devon asked her, noticing her worried look.

"I can't find the money I had in my bag!" She squeaked, angrily. "I know I put it in here to buy lunch today, but it's not here... I had ten dollars!"

Her mind flashed back to when that neko guy, Alex, had put his arm around her. She could have sworn he'd been touching her back, but she did have her backpack on... She sighed, slinking down hopelessly into her chair.

"Aww..." Devon pouted. "It's on me today. Here." He fished around in his pocket and handed her a five dollar bill.

"No, I can't accept that. Thank you, but... I guess I'll just wait until after all my classes are over. I can grab something to eat afterward. I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Well, if you're sure... I'll go get in line, because I need to eat."

The young fairy girl sat down next to her friend, watching the demon doll leave. She would have found that neko guy and confronted him about stealing from her, but she didn't have any proof. And she didn't know where he'd gone off to anyway. She fished through her bag and found her schedule planner. Every student was assigned one when they arrived. She worked on copying down her schedule for easier access, or in case she lost it.

"Hey..." Shiori gently nudged her. "I think you h-have a stalker, Alesha-chan..."

She gestured toward one of the columns at the edge of the area where the tables were. There were about eight of them bordering the room. A blonde guy stood leaning against one casually, watching them. It was Sabo. He was staring at her, his eyes piercing and unyielding. But when she openly turned her head toward him, he looked away. Alesha felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"I... That's not... Well, he's just a friend!" She blurted.

"For now," Devon smirked, returning and sitting down to eat his lunch. "What'd I miss?"

"Just that g-guy... He's watching her." Shiori showed him. "We met him when we f-first entered the school. His name is Sabo."

He laughed it off. "That's pretty cool... You got an admirer already! Good job, Alesha..."

"Shut up!" She tried very hard not to respond to their teasing.

It wasn't long before lunch was over. Like clockwork, all of the other students began heading toward their classes. Alesha was surprised they'd had any sort of lunch break at all. It looked like she had these classes four days a week, with three days off to study, do homework, and hopefully relax a little.

She was dreading her next class. It was Gym... Sabo seemed to have disappeared and she didn't see him anywhere. She tried not to think about him too much, but every now and then he would drift back into her mind. Shiori walked with her, since they were in that class together. Alesha had already heard many rumors going around that the Gym teacher at this school was a jerk. She was dreading this class already, and it kind of sucked that she had to exercise a lot right after her lunch period, especially since she hadn't eaten today. It helped that Devon was also coming with them though. They'd gotten lucky in getting to take this class together.

The Gym coach turned out to be a real prick. He was constantly saying condescending things to everyone. And he'd never even bothered to introduce himself, although he did have a name tag that said 'Mr. DonQuixote'. He had a flamboyant attitude, and he wore a large feathery jacket, even though it was scorching out. He was not ashamed to wear pink either. And he had these obnoxiously bright red glasses in a weird shape. Their gold rims sat across the bridge of his nose, obscuring his face from view. It was impossible to tell where he was looking. The guy was really creepy.

He made everyone do squats and pushups right away. Then he proceeded to go over class rules and his usual procedures. He also mentioned that there would be Gym Uniforms issued and passed out order forms so they could get the right sizes for everyone. This was all followed up by a strict workout regimen.

"And that's just to give you little maggots a small taste of what's coming! For my class... I _will_ bring the pain! And you _will_ learn how to deal with it! We're gonna whip those flabby bodies into shape!" The bell rang before he could properly finish his rant. "Dismissed!"

Adjusting his glasses, the man turned and went into his office, uncaring of what the College students thought of him. Alesha knew that Shiori was frightened the entire time. She would fair okay through all of this, but she'd taken it upon herself to help her new friend at every turn. She would have to protect her, since she was weak and not very athletic.

"You okay?" She asked the Valkyrie, who was still panting from exhaustion.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just g-glad it's over."

"I know, right?" Alesha sighed. "I can already tell I'm going to hate this class."

Devon also added his two cents. "I can't believe they're making us do this _every day!_ What a pain!"

They'd kept the boys and girls separated for most of the class, but now he'd been able to catch up with them. The only good thing was that they hadn't had to change clothes in the locker room yet. She knew that would be a whole new level of embarrassment for poor Shiori...

The three of them were getting to go their separate ways, when Devon caught a glimpse of the two girls' schedules.

"Well, how about that..." The evil doll grinned. "Looks like we're going to the next class together too."

"R-really?" Shiori seemed happy about that. Something told Alesha that her new roommate was having a lot more trouble when they weren't around.

"That's awesome!" The fairy gushed, also pleased with the outcome. "Looks like we've got History class. And then we can go home! Well, not home, but back to our dorms, at least."

The others nodded, following her down the broad hallways that ran the length of the school. In silent agreement, they traveled together until they came to a group of girls that were blocking their way.

The first one was very clearly some type of naga. She had a forked tongue and a long scaled snake's tail where her legs should be. Her long black hair flowed all around her, and she wore a very low cut top, showing off her enormous breasts. Her haunting cerulean eyes looked down on anyone who dared to get in her way. She was clearly a cheerleader, as she held the school's cheerleading uniform in one hand, and a set of red and black pompoms in the other.

The two on either side of her were not nagas. There was a green-haired harpy, complete with wings and bird-like legs. She sported a T-shirt with the word 'Happy' printed on it. A broad smile adorned her face. The other appeared to be a neko like Alex at first, but upon closer inspection, she was clearly a panther hybrid. Her slit eyes, long wavey black hair, smooth skin, and large rounded black ears were what gave it away. Her tail was large and bushy, with small dark spots that could barely be seen scattered throughout. The rest of her appeared human. It was very disorienting. Each of them also held the same outfit and brightly colored pompoms.

"Oooh! New girls!" The harpy noticed them first. The others stopped talking and paused to inspect Alesha and Shiori. "Don't they just wook pwecious?"

The one in the center clasped her hands together in delight. "Hello there girlsss! How would you like to try out for the cheerleading squad?" This was followed by a fresh batch of giggles from all of the girls.

"What? U-us?" Shiori blinked in confusion, looking around to make sure they were the ones being addressed.

"Sure, why not?" The panther grinned, showing off her sharp teeth from between red stained lips.

"Alvida," The naga warned her. "Be quiet and let me talk to them, will you? Honessstly..." She rolled her blue eyes and looked down at them, using her snake body to help her rise much higher than anyone else possibly could. She placed one hand upon her hip. "My name is Hancock, but everyone just callssss me Boa. We'd just love to see you there, ahaha! You two just may have what it takessss!"

"I'm n-not sure if cheerleading is for me. It's j-just really not my thing." Shiori began to shrink away, sidling closer to Devon. Anything was better than being in the presence of these monsters.

"Is that sssso?" She learned in closely, her golden serpent earrings gleaming in the light. "You're a Valkyrie, yesss?"

The shy albino girl could only nod, as she stared into her piercing eyes. The woman's gaze was so haunting, she couldn't look away... Alesha grabbed her arm, snapping her out of it.

"Leave her out of this. She doesn't want to do it. I might actually show up though... Maybe it'll be fun."

"Tryouts are next Friday, after classes are over, in the Gym..." The cheeky harpy smirked, her amber bird-like eyes blinking at them, as she batted her lashes. "Hope to see you there!"

"Ahah... Later!" The serpent girl turned away, retreating into an adjoining hallway with her friends. It seemed she had nothing else to say.

Alesha felt they'd spoken to her in a somewhat condescending way. Shiori hadn't picked up on it though. Or if she did, she was ignoring it. The three cheerleaders were walking away, giggling and whispering amongst themselves. At first she thought maybe they were laughing at her... But maybe they were just giggling about random stuff, the way that some girls always did.

"Wow..." Devon commented. "They sure seemed full of themselves."

"Ya think?" The fairy raised an eyebrow. It was obvious they were snobs.

"You should go show them your stuff! I'm sure your wings could make you really agile, and you _are_ always smiling and being really cheerful... You'd be a natural at cheerleading! You should show them who's boss."

"Yeah, but I somehow doubt it would really sink in with them. Any lessons would probably just go way over their heads."

"You're r-right..." Shiori added.

"I still say you should go for it. You never know." He continued to encourage her.

"I might. I mean, it might even be sort of fun. We'll see..."

She waved a hand dismissively, as they entered their final class of the day. The teacher was already seated at his desk. He had his legs crisscrossed and propped up on it, showing off his black boots. He wore a white ruffled shirt and black pants, with a red sash around his waist. She wanted to laugh when she realized that the guy looked the spitting image of a classical Pirate.

He had shoulder-length red hair and he bore three straight, narrow scars on his face, all across his left eye. A dark cloak covered his left arm from view, while his right arm rested on an empty bottle of rum. He didn't speak a single word as the rest of his students filed in, slowly filling nearly every last seat.

"Hi there," Sabo sat at the desk across from her. "Fancy meeting you here!"

 _'Crap! That's right!'_ She thought, suddenly alarmed. _'He did say we had History class together...'_

Alesha was completely unprepared to run into him again. Especially with all of their friends around. She noticed that Ace and Luffy were with him too.

"Hey Sabo..." She tried to play it off, as if she weren't just caught completely off guard.

"You're lucky, you know... Not everyone gets Shanks as their History teacher. Everyone seems to want him though."

"Really? I got put in this class by random chance, I didn't even ask for him."

"Wow! Double lucky!" He chuckled.

"Good afternoon class," The teacher spoke, still not bothering to stand up from his desk. "As some of you may know, this is History class. Welcome. I'll be teaching you lovelies this semester. You can just call me Shanks. I don't do well with formalities, alright?"

A girl near the front raised her hand, but was ignored. Luffy also raised his.

"Yeah? You have a question?"

"Why are you dressed like a Pirate?" The young dragon eagerly awaited the answer, with a bright smile lighting his innocent features. The girl put her hand down right away. Apparently she had been about to ask the same thing.

"Ah yes, a good question..." The redhead laughed, placing the rum bottle on his desk with a loud thud. He then addressed the rest of the class. "Many of you are probably wondering why I'm dressed like Pirate. Well, the answer is-"

"It's because you are one, right?" The same boy with the dark disheveled hair grinned. "Come on, you can tell us!"

"Now don't get too excited, alright?" He chuckled. "It's because we're studying the Great Pirate Era during History this semester!"

 _'What a fun teacher!'_ Alesha's face lit up. She couldn't stop the smile that had formed there. He really was a charming person. _'At least he's keeping his class interesting, and chill...'_

He went over to the board, where he'd written out some random facts. Then he asked everyone to copy them down. After that, he erased the board and began asking everyone random questions. He claimed this would help him get to know everyone better as individuals. Shanks seemed like a nice man.

Alesha found that the time in his class just flew by, even with the others around. She'd been on edge ever since she'd realized that Sabo and his friends also had this class with her. But having Shiori and Devon there as well seemed to help balance things out. Every now and then, she would catch him glancing at her, out of the corner of her eye. She wondered what he might be thinking.

She felt a little disturbed when she noticed a certain red and blue neko boy sitting near the front of the room. She and her friends had chosen a quiet back corner to hide away in. She'd noticed that Alex seemed to crave the spotlight. She really hoped he hadn't been the one who'd stolen the money from her, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he had... But then again, Sabo had also had access to her backpack many times throughout the day. She was sure others probably had too. But something about that blonde cat boy just creeped her out. She wasn't sure what it was. Something just didn't sit right in this whole scenario...

Before she knew it, the bell was ringing, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Have a nice day, everyone!" Shanks waved a hearty goodbye to his students. "And don't forget about your homework! Haha!"

He'd given them the assignment of having fun for the rest of the night. It was hardly what could be considered homework. But she had a feeling that he might not be so lenient for the remainder of the semester. He seemed to take his work seriously, while trying to keep it fun.

Since the room was overflowing with students, this time she waited for them to clear out before getting up. Her friends seemed to pick up on her cue, staying behind as well. To her dismay, she also noticed that the Dragon brothers had the same idea. She waited for them to leave too, but they were just as stubborn.

"So Alesha..." The suave blonde turned to her, having finally gathered up his courage. "Do you maybe wanna do something later? Grab some dinner, go some place, just hang out together?"

She saw Ace and Luffy chuckling about something. They seemed to be spurring their friend on, but it was pretty clear that they also found the situation amusing. Alesha kind of wished he hadn't said that in front of everyone. Devon was watching her reaction with interest too.

"Sorry, but I'm exhausted after my first day here. To be honest, all I want to do is go back to my dorm and collapse." She hesitated for a moment, adjusting her hat to make sure it wasn't coming off. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Maybe..." He smiled politely, though he was clearly disappointed.

"What about you, Shiori?" Ace had to add. "Want to hang out with the guys for a bit?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Alesha was about to go off on him. She stood up. "Leave her alone! There's no way she'd have any interest in that, so back o-"

"Oh calm down," He cut her off. "We'll be sure to show your friend a good time."

"N-no way..." Shiori's face was the brightest shade of red Alesha had ever seen someone's face be. "I'm just g-going back with Alesha... I'll probably read for the r-rest of the night or something. Bye..."

She left the room with Devon, before anyone could stop her. Alesha shot Ace a death glare, before chasing after her. Her hair hung in her face, hiding her expression like a silken porcelain mask.

Ace sat back in his seat, trying to be nonchalant. "Damn... Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Ehh... Just one thing guys..." Shanks suddenly remarked, from his desk at the front of the room. They'd forgotten about him. The group of dragons looked at him to see what he wanted. "Get your sorry asses out of my classroom already!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Doragon no Yōsei (Dragon's Fairy)**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I don't own any of the OC's in this, they belong to my friend, Mugiwara Luffia. The only exception is Shiori, she's mine.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. And this one is AU, so it has very little to do with canon. xD**

 **This is written for Mugiwara Luffia as a commission. The pairing is Dragon!Sabo x Fairy!Alesha (her lovely OC). Hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

And that was how it all began. It started out perfectly innocent enough. But as time wore on, and the days blurred by, things began to get a bit more intense.

Alesha felt pretty good about the way things were going, now that she'd adjusted to her new classes and gotten her schedule down. She was getting used to dealing with her new teachers, as well as the other students. Over the past week or so, she'd gotten a pretty good idea of what everyone was like. And she was learning the best ways to handle all of these new people.

She was getting along well with her new roommate, Shiori. The two seemed to have a friendly attitude toward one another, and they had become friends. She'd also become friends with Sabo, although their relationship was a bit odd... He was always there for her. She knew he wanted to be a couple, but she wasn't sure about that yet, and she'd made that clear. To her surprise, he didn't seem to push the issue with her too much. She felt like it was sweet, in a way. She made sure to keep everyone at a nice safe distance, until she was more comfortable. It took her a while to get used to new people.

It was Friday, and Alesha was sitting at lunch with her usual small group of friends. It was just her, Shiori, and Devon. But she liked it that way.

They were at lunch now. They'd since relocated to the patio area, where they could eat outside. The tables all had large umbrellas over them to offer a little shade. The young fairy sat perched sideways in her seat. She was currently weaving some black roses into Devon's unruly blonde mane. When she was finished, he would have a circular crown of them for the rest of the day. They were just playing around and she was bored.

Out of nowhere, the group found themselves faced with another person joining them. A tall, muscular blonde dragon sat at their table. He leaned with one elbow on the sleek plastic varnished metal surface, nonchalantly.

 _'What is he playing at...?'_ Alesha silently wondered.

"So it's Friday..." Sabo grinned, watching her with his dark eyes.

"Yeah? And?" The fairy continued weaving flower stems into her friend's hair.

"Today is the day the cheerleading squad is having tryouts. Are either of you lovely ladies planning on going?"

"Hold on a minute!" Devon said, moving his head rapidly and messing her up a bit. "What makes you think _I'm_ not trying out? They have male cheerleaders too." It was pretty clear that he was at least half-joking.

"It's just that there are some rumors going around that some new girls were going to try out. That's all."

"Actually," Alesha interjected, sharply. "I'm one of them. I've decided to give it a try."

"That's great!" Sabo's eyes lit up. "I can't wait! I'm going to be there too, so I can cheer you on."

"But cheering will be _my_ job, haha!"

"Hahaha, yeah that's true... Well I just wanted to wish you luck, my lady!"

He stood up to formally bow to her, holding her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it. The instant he made contact, she could feel a shiver surging up her spine. She wasn't sure if it was from disgust or surprise or what... Alesha had never felt anything like that before. She was rendered speechless, even after he let go. All of that... And the only place he'd touched her was her hand.

Sabo walked away. It was like he was making a genuine effort to play it smooth. But all he managed to go was look somewhat goofy in her eyes... He didn't care though, and she knew that.

"I wonder why he even cares..." She said to her friends, once he'd gone.

"You know how us guys are," Devon was quick to explain. "Always eager to see a pretty girl in any kind of uniform... Think about it. If you make the squad, you'll be parading around in one of those skimpy little cheerleader outfits. If that's not every guy's dream come true, I don't know what is!"

"Or m-maybe you're just a pervert..." Shiori added, also half-joking.

Such was the nature of their friendship. There was always lots of teasing to go around. Alesha liked it this way. Everyone was easygoing, but they had their rare moments of seriousness thrown in the mix too.

"What about you, Shiori?" The voodoo demon inquired. "Are you going with her this afternoon?"

"S-sorry... I'd really love to show my support, Alesha-chan... It's just..." She blushed furiously. "I really don't l-like cheerleading, I mean I could n-never get up there in front of all of those people."

The Valkyrie hid her face with the long azure sleeves of her sweater. It was obvious that it made her very nervous, just thinking about it.

"Awww, come on!" Devon insisted. "You could at least give it a shot! What's the worst that could happen?"

"I c-could just never do anything like that... I'm way too shy..." She sunk further into her sweater.

"That's okay. You should just do something you enjoy and relax. I'll be fine anyway." Alesha just smiled, radiant and hopeful. Maybe everything would turn out okay.

"Good luck..." Shiori's face peeped out from her cover, grateful for her friend's understanding.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

* * *

The more the day dragged on, the more nervous Alesha became. She wasn't normally shy at all. She'd been fine, until she'd found out that Sabo was going to be there too. She could pull off her routine in front of the other girls with no problem. But it would be another thing altogether when he would be watching her the entire time.

 _'Why am I so worried about this? I shouldn't even care!'_ She was irritated with herself.

There was no way to put it off any longer. All of her classes were over for the day. The little pink fairy made her way out of Shanks' History class, trudging slowly in the direction of the Gym...

Alesha loved cheering people on. If there was anything she could do to make others happy, she usually did it. She'd decided to go through with tryouts because she loved the positive energy they had there and genuinely thought she'd be a good fit for it. But more than that, she had an underlying desire to put those snobby girls in their place. It seemed like it was about time someone did that. She'd heard from the other students at her school that they had a reputation for not being very nice.

The gutsy fairy was more than ready to tackle this today. She was wearing one of her favorite outfits. It consisted of a bright blue shirt with a dramatic dark blue mini skirt and matching tights. She wanted to make sure the colors would make her iced pink wings stand out more. She sported two fuzzy pink leg warmers strapped just below each knee. When she was bored in class, she'd woven little blue bows into them to make everything match. She was determined to win a spot on the team.

She brushed through the crowd, as she made her way into the Gym. The first thing she saw were students shuffling around everywhere. Most were going up into the bleachers. She didn't see Sabo and his friends anywhere. It was almost a relief, very nearly... But part of her was a little disappointed too.

Guilt washed over her in waves... _'Why am I thinking about this right now?!'_ She hit herself in the head, in an attempt to bring herself back to her senses.

"Careful how hard you do that," An arrogant feminine voice spoke from right behind her. "You might give yourself brain damage... _Oh,_ wait."

Alesha spun around in a heartbeat. It was the harpy, Monet... She just stared her down with those cold golden eyes. Her tone had been mocking and condescending. She wasn't being friendly or welcoming at all. Typical cheerleader.

The fairy shrugged it off, walking into the center of the Gym where the judges' table was placed. There was a sign-in sheet placed there. She didn't even respond to her jeering. The other girl was only trying to unnerve her. She signed her name quickly, before anyone could stop her. She was eager to get it over with now. Many others were scrambling for it, but she'd gotten her name down. She followed the multicolored homemade paper signs that were taped everywhere to find the section she was supposed to sit in while she waited for her name to be called.

Once everyone had settled down, she spotted a certain blonde in the crowd... There he was, sitting next to Ace and Luffy. She'd recognize that familiar form anywhere. His yellow and black wings were folded behind his back, like his brothers'. They were looking all around, as if they were searching for someone or something. Sabo's tail swished back and forth anxiously. Alesha felt her own wings beginning to flutter, as if to match the feeling in her stomach.

 _'Is this what they call... butterflies? Am I actually nervous?'_

They wasted no time at all. The captain of the cheerleading squad, the large-chested naga who had been so rude to her and her friends last week, was calling off names from the list. The girls went in the order they'd signed up. It made Alesha even more thankful that she'd just gone for it. She hadn't been first, but at least she wasn't last. She wanted to get this over with already.

She had to watch the other girls try out for the team first. Some of them bombed it, while others did amazing. A few wowed the cheerleaders in charge enough to be recruited onto the team on the spot. The judges sat at a table near one end of the Gym. It was draped in a red tablecloth with lots of silvery star and moon accents hanging from it.

When she saw who the judges were though... That was when she really got upset. They were the same ones she'd run into in between classes on the first day of school when she was walking to History class with Devon and Shiori. She approached the naga, the harpy, and the panther with dread and hesitation.

"Welcome," Alvida greeted her, casually. "Please stand on that mat in the center and you can begin whenever you're ready."

"Okay... What do I do?" She was still a little unsure. The rules hadn't been clear at all.

"Just show us what you can do." Monet, the harpy, replied with a sweet smile. It made her sick to even look at it, knowing how fake it actually was...

"Aren't you supposed to post a list with the winners later? Like tomorrow or something?" This was a clear attempt at taking at least some of the pressure off. It didn't work.

"That is _so_ high school!" Alvida giggled, her sharp fangs gleaming in the light of their school's Gymnasium.

"We don't believe in bothering with pointlessssss formalitiesss like that," Boa Hancock explained, rifling through some papers on the table and pretending to be busy. "We'll jussst tell you right here and now if you've made the cut or not. Do your ssstuff."

"Or forfeit," The black panther girl added. "It's up to you."

As the pink fairy approached the designated mat in the center of the enormous room, there were many other faces she recognized in the crowd. Some friends, others she'd only met once or twice, but all eyes were on her. It was unnerving...

Taking a deep breath, Alesha resolved to do her best, no matter what. Stretching a bit, she poised herself into the correct position. She began to recite the school's familiar chant, from memory. Everything was going well. Every motion she pulled off appeared to impress the crowd, despite the fact that the judges' faces remained stoic. Her sparkling patterned wings assisted her in pulling off each maneuver as if she were a pro. She handled herself exceptionally well, and she really seemed to have the crowd going.

Everything went silent. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, her adrenaline really pumping. It was now or never.

 _'Now I understand why they allow other people to come to these things,'_ She thought, retreating to her own mind for comfort. _'The crowd helps the judges decide if someone is good enough. If we can't even get this small crowd excited, then we have no hope at all...'_

Alesha began to pull off one of the most difficult moves she could. For one brief moment, she could have sworn that she saw admiration in the captain's snake-like eyes... She was in the air, graceful and fluid. Mere moments later, she came crashing down, harder than a reality check.

"Oh my god!" Monet squawked, one of her wings folding around her to cover her mouth in a coy manner. "She fell on her fat butt! Hahahahaha!"

Alesha's face was very pale, it was as if all the color had drained from her complexion. She was humiliated. And in front of all these people... She was mortified!

That was the moment she realized that it was even worse than she'd thought. During that last maneuver, her hat had come off... Her treasured white hat with the cute little brown bear ears and buttons on it was gone. She saw it, lying beside her on the mat. Her horns and antennas were exposed to the crowd, each antennae wobbling just in front of her face like two unsightly orbs.

Everyone gawked at her. No one here had seen her without her hat on before. She was even careful not to remove it around Shiori. She was in the habit of turning her lamp off and lying down in bed before she would even think of removing her hat... And most nights she slept in it, just to be safe. Her unusual features were something that she had always been teased for, and she was very sensitive about it.

 _'Oh no!'_ The crestfallen fairy thought. _'I hope they don't say anything... Maybe they won't even notice?'_

"I can't believe it! How stupid!" Alvida agreed, pursing her red-stained lips before pointing to the girl's head. "And oh my, look at those unsightly things! Goodness, what a freak!"

"Looks like somebody's 'horny'..." The harpy just could not contain herself. She collapsed in a fit of feathered giggles.

"And those antennas are the worst! Was one of her parents a fly or an alien or something?" The dark haired she-cat's remarks were cutting into her, like knives... "You look simply ridiculous, ahahaha!"

"Aaaaand you're dissssqualified!" The scornful naga regarded her with narrowed eyes. She rose from her seat, towering over her and using her long tail to raise herself up. The haughty cheerleader captain pointed a single accusing finger downward at her, to amplify her shame. "I've never seen anyone sssscrew up a landing so badly... You should be ashamed! You'll _never_ be a cheerleader!"

All of the girls stood there, cackling and looking down on her. Alesha didn't know what to do. Everyone had just seen her make a complete idiot of herself. And as if that weren't bad enough, she definitely didn't make the team.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hancock continued to scold her. "Get out of here! Go on... Go back to your dorm or wherever it is you losers stay... Get out of my sssssight!"

Sabo's rage knew no bounds. College cheerleading squads were supposed to be _more_ mature than high school squads!

"You've got a lot of room to talk!" There was a deep, low rumbling growl from somewhere within the audience. "Leave her alone, you _bitches!_ "

There wasn't much time to even register what was happening. A yellow speckled dragon was fighting his way through the crowd in the bleachers. It looked like the two other dragons on either side of him were trying to hold him back, but it did little good. He broke out of their hold, and rushed into the middle of the Gym, his wings carrying him swiftly. At first Ace and Luffy held out some hope that he was just going to check on his fallen friend. Instead, they could only watch on in horror as the true dragon in him was unleashed...

Sabo was a ball of fury, as he unleashed his fiery wrath upon the cheerleaders. Alvida and Monet were the first to back away, cowering behind the buxom beauty who represented the entire squad. The dragon released a breath of fire right beside her, which she definitely felt. But the naga was not to be intimidated so easily.

" _Gggrrrrrrrr!_ " He growled, his voice deep and fierce.

He picked up a set of pompoms, and set about the task of rapidly destroying them. He could have easily burned them, but the mighty dragon needed a way he could really take out his anger. He began to shred them, angrily tearing apart the long red and black streamers, ripping them into tiny pieces. He dispersed them over the frightened girls like some kind of impromptu confetti.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hancock did a hair flip, rolling her eyes as she got up.

"You have _no right!_ No right at all to do what you've done! Do you realize that she could've been hurt? Or is that too confusing to sink into that empty piggish head of yours?!"

"Whoa..." Monet murmured, backing away a bit more.

When the angry dragon's flames almost reached them, the girls squealed in fright and dove under the table. Nothing was safe. The tablecloth was on fire and it was quickly spreading. They had to get out. He slammed his fist down on it for emphasis, further terrifying the three girls.

Alesha was barely on her feet, her wings helping to carry her. She began to levitate off the ground, due to running so fast. She was out of there like lightning! At first she'd considered helping them, but in all honesty... They got whatever they deserved. She wanted no part of being anywhere near these people anymore. Now that they'd seen her secret, they would never let her live it down. She'd never hear the end of the constant teasing...

This was the same problem she had endured at her previous school and she couldn't deal with it again. She'd been doing so good, she'd been so careful to hide her extra features from everyone, so cautious about always wearing her hat and never taking it off... She'd left it behind now, no longer caring whether she had it or not. Everyone had already seen how much of a freak she was, so it didn't matter anymore.

The other students were confused, for the most part. Not everyone fully understood what had just happened. There were some of them getting into various arguments and hitting each other, and still others who decided to join in the fight. Chaos rapidly ensued. People were coming a little closer and starting to crowd around them, but they gave them lots of room. No one wanted to be caught in the crossfire between a dragon and a naga.

A certain neko boy, with one red ear and the other blue, was making a go of it and stealing from everyone while they were all distracted. He went through people's bags and rummaged through some of their pockets while they were distracted too. He made out like a bandit that day. Alex sat back and counted his ill-gotten gains with a smug grin, his tail curled up into a pleasant 'S' shape.

Ace and Luffy had swooped down to the center of the Gym a few minutes after Sabo had. They'd only exchanged looks with one another, both knowing full well what they had to do. It only took them seconds to reach him.

"We're here for ya, pal!" Luffy patted his brother on the back, noticing the way all of his muscles were now rigid and tense.

"I don't need help!" Sabo turned, shooting him a death glare. "Get your hand off of me. I will show these fucking assholes that they can't do this!"

"Hey, calm down..." His brother tried to tell him.

"No! It isn't right! They didn't have to make fun of her like that! And Alesha, she... She's... She deserves another chance!"

Sabo grabbed the snake girl by her neck, and in only a moment's notice, had her pinned against one of the Gym's cement walls. She was writhing in pain and struggled to try to wrap her tail around his legs, in an effort to bring him down from behind. But she was no match for him. The snarling dragon lashed out at her tail with his, effectively blocking her attempted attack.

" _Aaahgh!_ " She tried to scream, but choked at the end. His large fist was squeezing her windpipe, threatening to crush it. "Ple-ease! L-let me... go-aaghhh..."

He squeezed a little harder, but then relented a bit. He didn't want to lose control of himself and kill anyone... But it was clear that these girls had stepped over a very clear boundary of his.

"From now on... _No one_ messes with the fairy girl! _Got it?!_ "

"Sabo," Ace warned him sternly. "Please let her go... We don't need this to escalate any further. Everyone can see what you're doing. People are afraid enough of us as it is!"

"I didn't..." Hancock began to cry, collapsing into a heap on the floor, her serpentine tail curling around her body protectively. "I didn't mean to... I didn't know. I... I'm sorry..."

"Don't bother. It's not your place to apologize to me. Say that to the one you've wronged."

Monet came out from under the scorched table, fuming. "We have done nothing wrong! She didn't make the team because she isn't good enough. She didn't stick her landing, therefore she is just not cheerleader material. I demand you leave at once!"

" _Never!_ " Sabo hissed, his eyes beginning to almost glow with pure white hot rage. "Not until you apologize to Alesha!"

"That's not going to happen. You need to go." Alvida was backing her up, adding in her two cents from a relatively safe distance away. "She isn't even here anymore."

"Just go," Ace told him, in an annoyed tone, placing one hand on his hip. "We'll handle it from here."

The other dragon looked around him, at all the chaos and devastation he'd just caused. He had really lost control this time, and he knew it. Now everyone was staring at him. Apparently they all knew of his feelings for the enchanting fairy girl.

...Not that it mattered any. He would need to explain this somehow, but there was only one thing on his mind at the moment. He picked up the little hat she'd left behind and ran in the same direction she had gone.

His brothers sighed, knowing this wasn't their mess to clean up, but also knowing that they would have to. They quietly started cleaning up the remnants of the broken tables and chairs. They put them into a pile. Luffy scrambled to pick up the charred remains of the once beautiful tablecloth, while Ace pulled over a big garbage can and began tossing random debris into it.

Everyone else had already cleared out. The cheerleading squad had put the rest of the tryouts on hold until tomorrow. They couldn't continue any further, given the circumstances. The three cheerleaders in charge left, their shoulders slumped and their heads hung in bitter defeat. The rest of the crowd soon followed suit. No one wanted to hang around or linger after a fight that bad.

"I'm glad Shiori-chan isn't here to see this." Luffy mentioned, remembering Alesha's shy roommate.

Ace turned away sharply. "Y-yeah... Me too. It's better if she doesn't see this. She'd be so upset." He shook his head. "At least no one was seriously injured. Let's just go find Sabo and see if he's alright, okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

The two remaining dragon brothers also left the Gym.

* * *

Alesha had to get out of there. She had no other choice... She hadn't really thought about her destination, the only thing that had been on her panicked mind was getting away. The young fairy let herself outside, into the sunshine. There was a big garden that was owned by the college and she found herself in the center of it. Radiant flowers grew from everywhere, butterflies fluttered around, and the tall hedges shielded her from view. And best of all, there was no one around. It was perfect.

She sat on a small white bench in a secluded corner of the garden where no one could see her. She used the red striped armwarmer that adorned her left arm to wipe away her tears. Alesha hated crying. She wished she never had to do it. People could be so cruel. It had really hurt her to be treated like a freak and called all those names again.

She reached up to fling one of the dangling orbs that danced before her face, emitting a faint glow. In the daytime, it was barely even noticeable. But the other students had easily notice her extra horns and long antennas.

"Alesha?" A voice called her name. It sounded like Sabo's. "Alesha-chan? Are you out here?"

It sounded like he was alone, which made her feel slightly more comfortable. The last thing she wanted was to have to deal with a bunch of people right now.

She wanted to call out to him, but she had no idea what to say. "Um..." She faintly muttered. "I'm here..."

"Oh!" The dragon rounded one corner and finally spotted her, curled up on a bench. "There you are! I finally found you, I-"

He noticed something was wrong. Tears leaked from her beautiful brown eyes and streaked down her angelic face... Sabo couldn't hold himself back anymore. He ran over to her and wrapped himself around her, hugging her close and shielding her with his wings. The fairy let out a small squeak when she found herself suddenly engulfed in the hug. She hoped she wasn't blushing...

"I'm just so glad you're okay!" Sabo himself was almost crying. "Please don't cry! I promise I'll fix it, I'll find some way to make it better, I'll-"

"Look, it's okay, just calm down..." Alesha said, hating that this was even a big deal. "What happened was stupid and I'd just like to forget about it."

"Those girls really got what was coming to them. I scared them, I got them back for you after you left. I'd do anything for you, okay? Anything at all. Just name it. I'll crush anyone who gets in your way."

He was serious. It was like he wasn't really listening to her. She sighed, gently prying herself away from his embrace and going over to the other side of the small patch of lush garden. She began to pace a bit. Her hands idly played with a large white flower that she was drawn to.

"It's alright. Thanks for checking on me. I'm feeling a little better now, so-"

"Can I say something?" He cut her off. She nodded. "You have the most beautiful antennas I have ever seen. They're nothing to be ashamed of! They're really cute."

Alesha could feel what was left of her heart just melt in that instant... She tried not to look at him, but found herself turning around to face him anyway. She didn't move, so he took a single step forward. She contemplated backing away, but decided against it. Her feet firmly planted on the ground, she looked up at the dragon, noticing for the first time just how tall he was.

With no warning at all, he pressed his lips against hers, insistently. Tingles started where their flesh touched and slowly spread throughout her body. She felt her wings lifting her up. She was floating just inches off the ground, and couldn't help it. She felt herself reciprocating it a little, but she held herself back.

"Wow..." She breathed, when he finally did break the kiss. There was nothing else she could say.

"I... I've never lost control like that before..." Sabo panted, and then stopped. "I'm struggling with myself. To make myself stop... I have to go before I mess things up even more. Sorry, I'm sorry..."

Alesha didn't know which way was up anymore... First this guy was ragingly angry, then he was calm, and then he was complimenting her and stealing a kiss, in broad daylight! Then he was backing away and trying to leave her alone again. It was really confusing. She wasn't sure what she should do now. She just looked at him, her head tilting sideways. She blinked. He watched her, waiting for a reaction.

 _'Don'tfreakoutaboutthekiss, don'tfreakoutaboutthekiss, don'tfreakoutaboutthekiss...'_

"It was sweet of you to say what you did..." Tactfully, she was changing the subject. "About my antennas and horns, I mean. They're just a normal part of being a fairy, and maybe it's because my kind is so rare, but people have always made fun of me for them."

"That's not right. They look cute. They're not a defect at all! If anything, it just makes you all the more perfect. ...But this is cute too." He held up her hat, and gave it back to her. "You really don't need it though."

Alesha took the cap and put it on, tucking away her long antennas and using it to hide her fairy horns too. She carefully placed her cotton candy pink strands around it in strategic places, to help hide it even better and ensure that it would stay in place. She still couldn't bring herself to smile, but she was grateful.

"I still feel more comfortable with it on," She told Sabo. "Thanks for bringing it to me."

"No problem, don't even mention it. Hey, wanna grab some ice cream or something? You had a horrible experience but you shouldn't let that ruin your whole day."

"Thanks, but I need to hide from the public eye for a bit. I'm sure people will give me enough crap about it when Monday rolls around."

"They'd better not. I'll break anyone's face who says a negative word to you about it." He began to panic again. Sabo wasn't thinking rationally. "I'll... I'll stop them. Just tell me who does it, okay? You have to tell me if anyone says anything. Promise me?!"

He grabbed her forearm, this time with a strong grip.

"Okay, jeez..." Alesha said what she needed to in order to make him stop.

Sabo let go of her and moved away, even more ashamed. "Sorry... Sorry! I'd better go too. I'll walk you back to your dorm, alright?"

"Err, that's okay, I-"

"You _have to_ let me," He told her sternly. "I just need to make sure you're okay, that's all."

"Well alright. But then you need to go find your brothers. I'm sure they're worried about you too."

"Right. I'll do that. Of course."

Sabo seemed to relax and calm down, now that she'd agreed to allow him to walk her home. She noticed that no one they passed on the way said anything to her. There were people staring at them, and sometimes she heard the occasional whispers from the other students, but no one was laughing at her. She wondered what Sabo could have done that would make everyone react this way...

They made it back to her dorm room with no trouble.

"Thanks for everything. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay... Bye." He smiled, being as polite as he possibly could.

He made no effort to actually move, however. He was still staring at her as she closed the door. Alesha waited. Several seconds passed, and finally she heard him turn and walk away.

"So? H-how did it go?" Shiori had been reading a book, but she quickly perked up when she noticed her roommate coming in.

"I bombed it. Didn't make the cut..."

"That's t-too bad. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, maybe..." Alesha sighed, as she collapsed onto a heap of bedcover. She pulled the covers over her head, concealing herself from the world. She just wanted to relax and not think about it anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Doragon no Yōsei (Dragon's Fairy)**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I don't own any of the OC's in this, they belong to my friend, Mugiwara Luffia. The only exception is Shiori, she's mine.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. And this one is AU, so it has very little to do with canon. xD**

 **This is written for Mugiwara Luffia as a commission. The pairing is Dragon!Sabo x Fairy!Alesha (her lovely OC). Hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

He'd had to do a lot of damage control, following the incident in the Gym that day. Sabo had gotten called to the Dean's office, but it was nothing major. They'd just given him a harsh warning and told him not to disrupt things again. It would have been worse, but thankfully Ace and Luffy had already helped clean up the mess he'd made. He appreciated it and made it up to them by doing all of the chores in their shared dorm for a week.

Over time, everyone had become better friends... Alesha and Sabo had been spending more time together in the months that followed. She couldn't become as casual with him as she could be with Shiori and Devon, but he and his friends had weaseled their way into her life. Things had been pretty awkward for the first few days after the kiss, but neither of them talked about it anymore. She tried to just move on from it and not automatically slap labels onto things. Sometimes she wondered where she stood with him though.

It was Saturday night, and their little group had met at a local pub for dinner and a few drinks. There were a lot of people they knew from school there too. No one seemed to mind, this was a popular local hangout, and it was safer to go out in groups anyway.

Alesha was currently watching her friend nearly blush to death, as she was hit on by a guy at the bar. Shiori was too shy to talk to anyone much, and she usually kept to herself. That was just her way. She didn't seem to have much of an interest in dating, so the others never pushed her. She came to the table with another round of drinks for everyone, which had been added to their tab.

They were all getting along well with Ace and Luffy. The two members of the dragon trio were having a blast that night as well, drinking and carrying on. Sabo joined them but he'd toned it down a lot whenever the pink fairy was around him. He seemed to always go the extra mile to try to impress her, but he was kind of awkward about it. It was cute.

"Oh I'm so sorry, excuse me..." He mumbled, when he realized that he'd accidentally nudged a waitress with his elbow as she passed by.

It was too late. She stumbled and the tray she'd been carrying tipped forward. Her drinks spilled all over Alesha, some of the wine staining one of her favorite shirts. She had on a cute white shirt with long sleeves and frilly brown ribbons woven into it around the edges. The cream colored shirt was now stained a deep, dark red, all down the front of it. She let out a squeak of surprise, and everyone suddenly looked at her.

"Oh my, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" The waitress apologized profusely.

"It's alright..." She muttered, trying not to cause a scene.

Alesha was just grateful she was still wearing her hat... This was almost exactly like what had happened to her at the cheerleader tryouts. She was glad no one was teasing her, but it was just instinct for her to grab her hat and pull it down lower over her head, making sure it was still secure. It was almost like a security blanket that she could wear. Her lovely cotton candy colored bangs spilled from the front, parted more to one side than the other.

"Here," Sabo was holding out a black leather coat to her. He'd taken it off, though he still wore his favorite dark blue buttoned shirt that had been under it. "You can borrow it. Go change."

"Wow, thank you so much Sabo!" She smiled and took the jacket from him eagerly. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, waving her off. Alesha took his jacket gratefully and went into the women's restroom. A few minutes later, she came back wearing it. She'd decided to remove her stained shirt to avoid getting any of the wine on the inside of his jacket. She'd also spent a few minutes admiring herself in the mirror. Black leather actually looked really cool on her. And luckily, the place where his wings fit through the back were just right for her own wings to fit through, so it was very comfortable to wear.

When she sat back down at their table, Sabo snatched the stained shirt away from her. At first she thought he was doing it playfully, but he wore a completely serious expression.

"I'll hold onto this... So we can trade them back later."

 _'Wait, does he not trust me, or what? You would think we've been friends long enough to gain each other's trust, at the very least...'_

"Huh?" The pink haired fairy arched an eyebrow at that. "Do you really think I'd steal it or something?"

"No way! I just... I'm used to doing my own laundry, despite having a family that's well off. I can try to get the stains out for you and then give it back." He had an answer for everything.

"That makes sense," She nodded, in spite of what she was thinking. "Thank you. Really, I appreciate this so much."

Something about it didn't exactly sit right with her... But she was grateful for the favor, so she decided to go along with it, despite the strange knot forming in the pit of her stomach. It had saved her from having to go all the way back to her dorm and change. And hopefully they could just trade back later. He would get his jacket and she would get her shirt. It sort of made sense to have collateral, anyway.

"It's no trouble at all..." He smiled from ear to ear.

"Thanks, you're sweet."

They carried on with the rest of their evening as usual. Their little group continued to drink and laugh together, while also socializing with some of the other patrons. Later, Alesha spotted yet another familiar face from school in the crowd... Alex, the sneaky multicolored neko, was sweet talking the female bartender. He noticed them and came over with two drinks in his hand.

"Hey Alesha..." He smiled at her, sitting at the table with the rest of them. There were still lots of empty seats around. "I brought you a margarita."

She looked at it, her pretty doe eyes widening in surprise. "Wow, how did you know what I like?"

"Eh, I pay attention. I've seen you drinking them before. Cheers!"

He placed the brightly colored frozen fruit drink in front of her. Alesha took it from him gratefully, taking a small sip. She was trying not to get too drunk too fast.

"You two know each other?" Sabo had tried to make it seem like a casual question, but Shiori suddenly looked at him. She knew it was more than that.

"Yeah, he has Music class with us, remember?" The fairy girl explained. She was tempted to roll her eyes, and had to make a deliberate effort not to.

"Oh..." Sabo tried to be nice, but he knew there were a lot of rumors going around about the guy that weren't exactly good. He'd already been watching the cat carefully, to make sure he hadn't put anything in her drink. "That's right, he is in that class too. I remember now."

Secretly, he wished that guy would go away already... His hands were practically all over Alesha. Every time she took a sip of her drink or stopped to giggle with her friends about something, he would nudge her or place his arm around the back of her chair. She kept leaning further away from him every time he got closer to her. It was pretty clear from her body language that she was not welcoming his advances.

"Hey cutie," He eventually tried sidling up to her. "What do you say we ditch these losers and go back to my room, eh?"

"Don't even try it." Alesha told him, with a completely straight face. She watched with a slight satisfaction as he leaned back in his own chair, slightly hurt, with a pout on his face.

 _'Hmph. It serves him right. He clearly has no idea how a lady should be treated.'_

Eventually, she got ready to leave. She took out her purse so she could pay off her tab at the bar. But as she rummaged through her things, Alesha noticed that the money she'd had in there was, once again, gone.

"I can't find my money... Damn it! This is the second time that's happened!" She began to panic.

"Oh no!" Shiori was the first one to react, her brows furrowed, the concern evident on her face. "A-are you sure you didn't lose it somewhere?"

"No way," Alesha assured her. "I _never_ lose money! And besides, I know it was here when we left the dorm. It's just like last time. I swear I had it!"

"That's awful..." Alex added in his two cents, his cat-like eyes narrowing. "Any idea where it went? Could you have forgotten it by accident?"

Sabo's black horns gleamed wickedly in the dim lighting of the pub. But before he could do anything, Ace returned from one of his many trips to the bar. The service here hadn't been quite fast enough to slake his thirst. He was known as a fearsome dragon who could drink most men under the table. Luffy had been pretty quiet this whole time because he was completely hammered. He was only coherent enough to occasionally whine about wanting more food, specifically something with meat in it, and checking out the drinks menu for the hundredth time.

"What's going on here?" Ace asked, eyeing the newcomer with suspicion. He could already tell something was wrong, judging from the group's obvious distress.

They all noticed how the lowly neko seemed to slink away...

"She never seems to h-have money go mi-" Her roomie began, but was interrupted. She started fidgeting with her long sleeved sweater instead.

"This never happens unless _you're_ around!" Sabo growled, leaning on the table and getting right in the neko's face.

"Right. I don't really get what you're implying, but-"

"How much was it?" The blonde dragon asked. "And in what denominations? We have to find it..."

"I had a two fifty dollar bills and a twenty." Alesha said, honestly. "I didn't know how much I'd need for tonight and wanted to make sure I had plenty, just in case. And I needed to make change too."

"I've got an idea," Ace interrupted again. "Everyone empty the contents of your pockets onto the table and show everyone."

"That's brilliant!" Sabo agreed.

"Yeah! Here's what I've got..." Luffy was the first to eagerly pull out the contents of his pockets. He opened his hand to reveal some pocket lint, a bent paper clip, and a piece of gum.

"H-how were you going to pay for your d-drinks with that?" Shiori wondered, being more talkative the more she drank.

The black dragon pointed to his freckled friend who was sitting between them. "Ace always pays for mine! Hehehehe..." He grinned, giggling like a crazy person.

"Why you-" Ace stopped himself, and then remembered his brother was very drunk. "What would you have done if I hadn't this time? I'll deal with you later. Fine, here's mine."

He fished out a wad of crumpled dollar bills, mostly ones and fives. Sabo also revealed his wallet, which contained only a few tens and a twenty, and he showed everyone that he didn't have anything else in his pockets. Shiori showed that she had no pockets in her outfit, but in her little black purse, she had only four five dollar bills and some assorted items, like a small hairbrush and her identification, along with a key to their dorm. She'd been taking it slow on drinking tonight.

Alex began to creep away. "Excuse me, but something just came up. I have to go..."

"Hold it!" Sabo grabbed him, holding him up by a white scarf that was wrapped around his neck. The bells on each end of it jingled harshly, as he was pulled up from his seat. "Where do you think you're going?"

The crowd in the pub went deafly quiet after that. All eyes were on them, everyone was staring...

"I-I have to go, I swear! It's urgent!"

"W-we still need to see before you go..." Even Shiori glared at him through her wispy white hair, accusingly. It was pretty clear who the thief was. Even while she was being shy, she could still be scary, to a degree.

"You heard the lady," Ace hissed, taking over and pulling the neko boy's scarf from the other side. "Show us what's in your pockets. _Now._ "

"Oooh, finally some action! This looks like fun!" Luffy clapped his hands together and jumped up from the table. There was a slight drunken slur to his words.

The neko continued to struggle to get away, but there was no escaping the dragons that held him on either side. "No way, I can't, uh... I mean I just have this thing, err... Well see it's like-"

While everyone was distracted, Luffy sneakily stretched one of his limbs around the table. Without warning, his hand dove into Alex's pants and yanked out some money. He made sure he grabbed it all and placed it on the table for everyone to see.

"Gotcha!" The youngest dragon yelled, obviously thinking this whole thing was pretty funny. He normally would have been more concerned, but he was very drunk by this point. He was making a huge scene and he didn't even care.

Alesha stared at it in horror. Her stomach had been in knots since earlier, and it wasn't getting any better. She grew more nervous the longer her brain processed the sight in front of her. There, neatly folded in exactly the same way she always did, sat her money. Two fifty dollar bills along with another twenty were laid out across the table, the evidence glaringly obvious.

"Come on Luffy..." The muscular freckled dragon snorted, his breath hot like flames. "We'll take it over from here." He turned to Sabo, leaning in closer so only he could hear. "Don't worry about this. You just enjoy your time with your lady friend."

He left with a conspiratorial wink, dragging the flailing neko outside before anyone could do anything. He'd been looking for a fight, ever since he'd started drinking that night. Luffy seemed on board with that plan too. He trailed after him. Between the two of them, it shouldn't be a problem to take care of one pesky thief. They ignored Alex's pleas, just as the rest of the pub ignored them when they realized he had stolen something. No one even bothered to stop them, since they were taking the fight outside the restaurant.

Inside, Sabo was having an awkward time sorting all of it out. His emotions were raging out of control. He watched Alesha carefully put the money back into her purse. He was really angry about what had just happened, but he knew his siblings were smart enough- and strong enough, for that matter- not to let the thief escape.

"Are you sure this is mine? I'll feel really bad if it wasn't." Alesha hesitated.

"Y-you're the only one I've ever seen fold your money that e-exact way..." Shiori pointed out, now playing with her hair.

"I guess..."

"Please don't worry about your tab," Sabo spoke at just the right moment, while she was still busy putting everything away. "It's on me tonight."

"What?" The fairy paused to look up at him, stunned. "But... But you've already done so much! No way, I'd feel bad."

"No, please, I insist. I got this." He was already flagging down the waitress and handing her a stack of cash to take care of everyone's meal and the drinks that had followed shortly after. "I can't do this every time, but tonight it's fine. You've just been through enough. Besides, it's already handled."

"I feel like a bum if I don't pay. At least let me pay you back for some of it-" She'd handed him one of the fifties, trying to force it into his hand.

Shiori just watched it all go down, with a knowing half-drunken smile. At least her friend was having fun... Social scenes just weren't her thing. She'd been wanting to go back to their dorm for quite some time, but something had told her she should be here tonight.

Alesha continued to fight Sabo over the money, though not in the way one would typically expect. He refused to take the cash from her. He tried everything to make sure she couldn't put it in his pocket , but her hands eventually found their way there. She shoved the small piece of green paper into the front pocket of his jeans, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle as she did so. By the time she was done, she was blushing, and to her twisted delight, he was too. She paused long enough to wiggle her eyebrows at him, playfully.

"Hey now!" He cried, trying to avoid an awkward situation if he could. "Watch it down there..."

"You pervert!" The fairy gasped, pretending to be shocked.

 _'Drunk girls are the best...'_ Sabo thought, trying to make it seem like he wasn't completely smitten with her.

He'd been really angry what had happened, and he knew the others were just trying to protect him by getting rid of the problem. But that wasn't enough for him to be satisfied. On the inside, he was absolutely fuming, although her playful antics had calmed him down quite a bit.

He actually sat back down at the table, playing it off. "What do you girls say to one more round of drinks, eh?"

The dragon didn't want to lose control in front of the object of his affections. He told himself he would not lose his cool while she was around. He struggled not to just run outside and tear that blasted little neko limb from limb...

"Tonight was awful," Alesha muttered, clearly getting ready to go. "I just want to go home and forget this whole night ever happened. First one of my best shirts got ruined and then I was robbed. What next?"

"You have a good point," Sabo got up to go with her, making sure he grabbed her stained shirt off the table too. "We should walk you home. My brothers too... You never know what could happen if you two go alone. It isn't safe with creepers like him out."

"He's r-right..." Her friend tried to reassure her, also leaving with them.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

Alesha didn't feel right about accepting so much help from people lately... It wasn't like her. She was very independent and didn't want to rely on anyone. But right now she had little choice in the matter.

As they arrived outside the pub, they came upon a gruesome scene. Alex had already been beaten up pretty bad. He had a bloody nose and was also bleeding from the numerous scrapes and cuts he had recently acquired.

"You guys done clowning around?" Sabo asked them, lightly assessing the situation.

Luffy just nodded. He was feeling kind of tipsy, and kept leaning too far over to one side, and then the other. Ace seemed to still have his wits about him. He immediately dropped the neko boy onto the ground, letting him crawl away a bit...

"We aren't done with you yet!" The blonde dragon hissed, causing the vulnerable neko to cower. "I'll make you pay for what you did! You've hurt someone that I care about deeply. And you have to suffer for that."

"Hey pal, let's just take it easy, okay?" Alex backed off, raising his hands in the air, palms facing the group of people he'd recently made enemies out of. "Heheh... No need to be so violent."

"You haven't even _begun_ to see violent yet!" Sabo snarled, picking him up by the scruff of his neck and holding him several feet off of the ground.

Ace seemed to pick up on his cue and went behind him to grab Alex by his arms, holding them behind his back forcefully. He held the cat boy still, despite his struggles. He knew Sabo didn't really need his help, but he was there and he was going to do what he could to make sure this guy never hurt Alesha again. That wasn't right. Especially from the way he'd tried to lure her into bed. He'd probably only stolen from her because she'd turned him down.

Sabo could barely reign in the rage he felt. He knew the guy hadn't done anything except steal from her, but he'd tried to do more. He'd tried to take her away from him, and he wasn't having that. He wished these others weren't around, so he could do what he really wanted...

He began punching him in the stomach repeatedly, his fists moving at blinding speed. He made sure to give him a black eye, as well as terrifying him by letting out a breath of fire now and then, nearly scorching his flattened ears but narrowly missing. He scratched him with his claws every time he got a chance. Sabo made sure that some of the hits didn't connect. He didn't want to totally destroy him, but he was at war with himself not to. Not this time, not in front of all these people... He continued to wail on him for a while, ignoring the feline howls that escaped. The truly frightening part was, they all knew he was still holding himself back a lot. He also hit him with an uppercut to the jaw. Alex couldn't even speak by the time he was done.

Alesha watched the scene go on for a few minutes... She knew she had to step in before the damage was done and things got too far out of hand. In her eyes, there was nothing wrong with roughing him up a little and teaching him a lesson, but there had to be a limit to the violence. Shiori had been standing there trembling, hiding her face with the sleeves of her sweater.

"Alright!" She called off the dragon who was protecting her. "That's enough! Come on, he's already learned his lesson by now."

"I think she's got a point..." Ace casually dropped the neko, letting him fall back to the ground in a heap.

Sabo towered over him, letting out a fearsome growl. "If you _EVER_ come near Alesha again, I won't hesitate to kill you!"

He didn't even care who heard him, at that point. His emotions raged out of control and all rationality was almost beyond him. Besides, there was nothing the college could do about it, since they weren't even on school property.

Alex glared at all of them, wishing he could get revenge. But now was not the time. There were too many of them for him to take on by himself when they were in a big group like that. He watched them leave, not even trying to make anymore trouble tonight. He hated when he got caught stealing things from people. He was usually very good at what he did, but tonight he had been thrown off for some reason.

He saw that Sabo moved to walk next to Alesha and Ace moved in next to Shiori, before Luffy could get to either one of them. He walked on the other side of Ace, while the two girls remained in the middle, most likely for safety reasons.

The three dragon brothers began to walk Alesha and Shiori home. Not much was said between the two of them on the way there, since Sabo, Ace, and Luffy were mostly busy gloating about their victory.

"I hope you guys aren't mad at me for dragging him outside and kicking his ass like that," Ace admitted, as they made their way to campus and began to approach the dorms. "But he seriously had it coming! Haha!"

"I'm n-not... He d-definitely deserved it." Shiori blushed faintly, getting out her key to unlock the door. It was hard to even find the key hole. Her vision was getting blurry and that was not a good sign. "U-um... Goodnight!" She squeaked, and then hurriedly went inside.

"Yep. 'Night." Ace titled his head to her.

He was happy that Luffy was staying sort of quiet, and then he realized that the younger dragon had fallen asleep leaning against a column outside their room.

"I'm not upset with you either, I feel the same about it." Alesha assured Sabo's brother, before turning to him. "Thank you for everything tonight."

"It's alright," The blonde grinned sideways. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out better. Like I said, if you ever need anything, just ask. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks. Same to you, okay? Well, see you around then..."

"See ya." He smiled at her one last time, as she went inside and closed the door.

"We should get a move on," Ace gave Sabo's arm a rough yank. "Luffy's already passed out. We'll probably have to carry him back."

"Yeah. Tonight was worth it though." The other dragon glanced at their younger brother, with an exasperated sigh. "I'll take the shoulders, you take the legs?"

"...Such a pain in the ass!" He grumbled, already picking the silly boy up.

Though it hadn't ended perfectly or anything, Sabo felt that the evening had gone fairly well. Alesha may not have fully acknowledged their relationship yet, but he felt like they were really close. It was a big thing to him that he established trust with her...

* * *

 _'She called me sweet!'_ He could barely believe it.

Sabo had felt quite touched by the events that had happened on that particular evening. Not only had he convinced her to actually wear his jacket, but he'd managed to get her shirt to keep for a while too. It was a cute long sleeved cream colored shirt with brown trim. He'd loved the way it looked on her. It matched her hat so well and really suited her look.

"So cute..." He said, with a sigh, as he flopped down into his bed.

He'd come back to the dorm with his brothers, but they'd already turned in for the night. He and Ace had left Luffy's drunken ass to sleep off his hangover on the couch. They'd even left the TV on for him, so he wouldn't freak out when he woke up. Or that was the plan, at least. Ace had mumbled a quick goodnight and headed to sleep in his own room.

Back in his room, separate from the others, Sabo had closed and locked the door. He really wanted to be alone right now for some private time...

The blonde dragon was content to just lie in his bed, reveling in his latest victory. Not only had he thwarted that damned thieving neko's plans, but he'd also seemingly won the favor of the only girl he'd ever really cared about. He placed her shirt over his face and took a long, deep breath. It smelled just like her, and had this foreign yet familiar scent that was just to die for... She'd been wearing the most charming perfume tonight. It was all over him now, surrounding him like he wished she would do.

 _'I wish I could hold her in my arms...'_ He thought, rolling over to one side. He crumpled the garment into a ball, squeezing it tight. _'Just like this... Forever.'_

His wild thoughts had run away with him again. He knew that. Sabo just wanted to be closer to her, as close as possible... He resolved that he would not rest until it was so. The mighty dragon curled himself into a little ball, clutching her shirt protectively. His yellow-webbed wings hung over the side of his bed slightly, his back to the door. He always wanted to make sure she was safe and protected from everything.

"Alesha-chan..." He whispered into the delicious fabric. "The outside world can be a very dangerous place. So come with me, little fairy, and I will protect you, always..."

It would feel so nice if he could be with her like this. Hold her tight in his arms... Have her in his room... Lure her into his bed, somehow... He smiled at the thought.

"Ahhh... I'll cherish you..." The enamored blonde sighed and whispered his deepest, darkest secrets into the stained fabric. "And I'll keep you safe. Stay with me... Please."

He took a deep breath again. He turned to lie back, relaxing on his bed, resting on top of his retracted wings. They spread out beneath him, obscenely angelic. Sabo ran a hand through his wavey locks, spilling the golden curls out around his head like a halo. He brought her shirt over his face, and covered his nose and mouth with it, letting it fall over his eyes to keep them closed. He took a deep whiff and exhaled a long, drawn-out sigh.

Reaching over to his nightstand, he grabbed a perfect little lock of hair that he'd managed to get from her one day in English class. When no one was looking, he'd snipped it from the back of her head. He was smart. He'd deliberately chosen to sit right behind her, for so many reasons. It would make things that much easier. He took the small fluff of feather-soft hair and ran it down his cheek, teasing it over his lips. He didn't even have to look at it to know it was pink.

 _'It's like she's touching me... Yes!'_ His thoughts more erratic; more frantic... _'Finally, we can be alone, my sweet... I've missed you.'_

"Mmmm..." He moaned. "Alesha..." Her name spilled from his lips, slick like rain.

His hand slowly crept down along his side, before he could stop it. It reached the hem of his jeans, their once dark denim faded to a much lighter blue, before going back up. He worked to unbutton his shirt hastily, though he left it on. His chest exposed, the dragon puffed lightly, careful not to breathe fire onto his beloved treasure.

Sabo's tail curled up along his bed, now draped over the edge haphazardly. He licked his lips, feeling how dry they were, and then he pressed them against the light cotton material that covered his face. It smelled so good, it smelled just like her...

He paused to peek out from under the shirt long enough to place the lock of her hair ever so lovingly back upon his dresser. He didn't want to lose it or mess it up. He returned to his pleasant world that was filled with only her scent, masking his entire face in her radiant glow. He knew he'd eventually have to give it back, but... Right now he was lost in his own little world. A world full of only _her._ It was amazing how much just her scent alone could do to him. This was a once-in-a-lifetime experience and it was mind-blowing.

Sabo slowly let his hand fall back down to the edge of his jeans. He began undoing the buckle. It clinked against his belt, and he found himself fumbling to release his straining member from it's confines. It sprang up, hard and throbbing, begging for sweet release. He couldn't resist running his hand along the smooth ridges, thumbing the tip and lightly stroking himself.

"Mmm..." He let out a moan, though no one was around to hear it. "I need.. you... Ohhh, Alesha... Nnnnhh!"

Her scent surrounded him, slowly driving him insane... The blonde writhed and moaned in painful need. He was losing control... He finally stopped teasing himself and pumped his hand over his cock, moving up and down rhythmically. His face was still covered with the shirt, but he moved it down and stroked the fabric against his member. It felt so soft and silky, he loved it.

"Oh Alesha... You drive me so fucking crazy... I just wanna... A-aaahh...!"

There was a release. It was like all of the tension he'd been carrying within him just left his body, all at once. In that moment, her face was the only thing he could see. Sabo came all over her shirt, using it to catch his seed. He imagined that it was her, wondering if she were somehow thinking about him too...


	5. Chapter 5

**Doragon no Yōsei (Dragon's Fairy)**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I don't own any of the OC's in this, they belong to my friend, Mugiwara Luffia. The only exception is Shiori, she's mine.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. And this one is AU, so it has very little to do with canon. xD**

 **This is written for Mugiwara Luffia as a commission. The pairing is Dragon!Sabo x Fairy!Alesha (her lovely OC). Hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Sabo came back into his room, blushing furiously. He'd asked Alesha to borrow a pencil today. For some reason, he was all flustered.

Crossing the room, he walked up to the little shrine he'd made for her. The top of his dresser was covered with all sorts of things... He was pleased with how it had been growing in the weeks that had followed that night at the pub. It was like a secret garden; his own little private homage to her. And the best part was, no one knew about it except for him. He wouldn't allow anyone into his room lately and this was a big part of the reason why.

He'd actually managed to hang onto her shirt. He'd washed it, and the cream colored garment was neatly folded in the corner of the dresser. He'd been careful not to soil it again, since he didn't want to wash anymore of her scent out of it. He knew he had been hanging onto it for a while, and he missed his jacket dearly, but he wasn't sure he was ready to part with such a personal thing yet. He also wasn't sure exactly how he should go about returning it to her...

The dragon lifted the shirt to his nostrils, taking his usual whiff of it, before placing it back where it belonged. Sitting next to it, there was the pencil she'd just loaned him, along with the lock of her hair he'd secretly taken, several photos of her that he'd managed to snap when no one was looking.

There was another new addition that he'd obtained today... A piece of her chewing gum, stuck inside the wrapper. Sabo had heroically rescued it from the waste bin in English class earlier. Tentatively, he reached for the little wad of gum.

 _'Pink...'_ His thoughts ran away with him again. _'Pink; like_ her _...'_

It was classic original bubblegum flavor. Sabo plucked it from it's confines within the tiny aluminum wrapper. He removed it and rolled it between his fingers for a bit. Taking it out, he pressed it against his lips, taking a deep breath. He put it in his mouth and took several bites, savoring the moist remnants of her saliva that were still coating the rubbery lump. He chewed her disposed gum for several minutes, before sinking back onto his bed, lost in bliss...

Sabo swore that he could still taste her on it, and he continued to just savor the sweetness. It was intoxicating to him. He couldn't get enough of her... He could taste her, he could smell her, he could sense her all around him, and yet he could not have her.

 _'Life is cruel...'_

His thoughts drifted to his plans later in the evening. Tonight was when he would finally put his plan into action. He'd been wanting to get a hold of more of her stuff. There was something about having those little pieces of her, those simple fragments of her life, that was so enticing. He had to have more... And he'd already set a plan in motion earlier.

Several days ago, he'd told everyone that he was going to meet them at the arcade tonight for some after school fun. It was meant to be a lighthearted outing and no one suspected a thing. Everyone would be there... Ace, Luffy, Devon, Shiori, and especially Alesha.

He had come up with a story to give them so he would be unable to attend. It may have been the classic homework excuse, but it was also true. He did have to study... The part he didn't tell anyone was that he'd already taken the exam he'd needed to study for and passed it. He hoped Ace and Luffy would still go, but he doubted Luffy would ever turn down a chance to go to the arcade, regardless of who else was or wasn't there. He knew his brothers were well aware of how he felt about Alesha, so they were pretty much the only people he trusted with her. Well, them and Devon. He didn't seem to have any feelings for her than ran any deeper than friendship, so Sabo sort of liked him. And he kept the other males away, so he was a valuable asset.

Sabo enjoyed her gum for a few more minutes before putting it back in the wrapper and placing it precariously on the dresser, taking care not to put it too close to anything else. He didn't want another sticky mess to clean up. He had to change clothes and get ready to do this. He wore his blue jeans and a sleeveless black T-shirt, trying to appear more casual today since he wasn't actually going out with the group.

"Hey bro," Ace knocked on the door and opened it a bit, peeking his head in. "You ready yet? We g-"

"Don't come in here!" The blonde yelled. "This is my room, I didn't say you could come in. Get out!"

The elder dragon promptly did as he'd been told. Ace really didn't care about going in his room, he was just seeing if he was ready to go. But why had he been do hasty about getting rid of him? He was acting rather strange lately...

"You ready to go to the arcade, or what?"

"Yay! I got so many quarters!" Luffy raced down the hall and paused in front of the door to Sabo's bedroom. "Why are we standing here talking when we could be at the arcade? Let's go! I want to see what kind of snacks they have there. Let's go, let's go!"

"In a minute, Luffy. Calm down." Ace told him, before turning his attention back to Sabo. He gave him a quick once-over. "You're not even really dressed yet. Hurry up, slowpoke."

"Guys... That's because I'm not going." At the crestfallen look Luffy was currently giving him, he attempted to explain his reasoning. "I want to, but I really have to stay here and study. I can't go out tonight... I have a big test tomorrow, so I don't have a choice. Sorry."

"Awww! But Sabo, this was your idea!" Luffy whined, pouting.

"I know you wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with Alesha, unless your life depended on it or something..." Ace turned to leave, seeming to know more than he let on. "If you don't wanna go, that's fine with me. Hope you don't mind if we still go?" He looked at him over his shoulder, arching an eyebrow.

"No, no... It's fine! Just go on without me. I'll keep an eye on the dorm too. I'll be here all night. Like I said, I have to study."

"Guess that means we still get to go. Yay!" Luffy rationalized everything with his simple child-like antics, as usual.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone. Sabo was just thankful they hadn't caught onto his plan. He hadn't had to tell them the reason he was staying behind tonight. Normally he wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with the object of his affections, and Ace was right. They probably all knew that, but he wasn't sure if she did. By the time this was all over, she definitely would.

Soon the door slammed closed and their footsteps echoed down the hall. He gave his brothers plenty of time to get from their dorm to meet Devon and the girls. He could probably count on Ace to stick with the plans they'd already made. He seemed to like the little albino girl a lot more than he let on, although he wasn't exactly being very subtle about things lately either.

Sabo felt like a certain neko owed him a favor for sparing his life. Alex could usually be found around the main entrance to the school, picking out his next targets as they prepared to leave for the day... He shouldn't be too hard to find. About half an hour after they'd all left, he made his way downstairs. He played it off like he'd gone to get a soda from one of the vending machines in the student lounge.

Just as predicted, he was leaning against the guard rail. His red ear was tilted upward and his blue ear was lying more flat, like he was trying to listen intently to something. He was staring at a group of college girls, most likely freshmen. He appeared to be trying to eavesdrop on their conversation without being too obvious about it.

 _'Heh,'_ Sabo thought. _'Looks like the cat's on the prowl again tonight. Good.'_

"Yo! Alex!" The dragon approached him, watching him immediately flinch away the moment he caught sight of him.

"What do you want? If it's money you're after, I'm bone dry, sorry. But if you just give me a few, I'll-"

"Relax." He grinned at the smaller blonde. "Do you think I'm some kind of petty bully or something? That's not why I did what I did that night. I'm here because I have a little preposition for you."

"What? Me? Why?" Alex stared at him with wide eyes, wondering what the heck he was up to.

He'd only just recovered from the beating he'd received from the blonde dragon and his brothers a couple of weeks ago. His black eye had only just healed enough so that it could be concealed. He wasn't sure why this guy would come to him about anything.

"You're a thief. I need your... rather 'unique' talents tonight. It's a secret, but if you meet me over by the girl's dorms in a few minutes, you'll find out why."

Curious, the cat stopped what he was doing and went off to make it seem like he was casually walking toward the girl's side of the dormitory hall. The bell that hung from the white scarf around his neck jingled while he walked. The dragon approached within a few minutes of him waiting there.

"Glad you decided to come through. Here's what I had in mind."

The dragon slipped him a folded piece of paper. Alex opened the note and read it. His expression changed several times while he was reading. In the end, he was left with a sinister grin.

The neko didn't outright show it, but it was obvious that he was intimidated by Sabo. His hands shook a little and he licked his lips, thinking about his offer. It would be tempting to steal from one of the girls' dorms. He'd never had that opportunity yet, mainly because he hadn't thought of it. And even if he had, he wasn't bold enough to go that far on his own. There was too much risk of getting caught.

"I'll need a lookout while I work. Picking a lock takes time."

"Got you covered," Sabo smiled, happy that they could strike a deal. "I'll keep an eye on things. I just need you to get us in. I don't know anything about lock picking."

"Alright," Alex shook his hand, quickly. "It's a deal then."

"Great! Come on..."

The blonde dragon led him to Alesha and Shiori's dorm. The neko immediately took out a set of lock picks from his vest. He went to work on the door and had it open in no time. He seemed to practically glow with pride when it finally swung open and they stepped inside. He loved having a chance to show off his notorious skills.

"Ah, no way! They have a flat screen TV!" Alex marveled at everything in the room, his tail swishing eagerly from side and side. "And look at this! There's so much stuff to steal... Are you sure we can't take _anything?_ "

"You really wouldn't be a very good thief if they knew we were here," Sabo warned. "So watch yourself. And remember our deal. I'm paying you _not_ to take anything. So hands off!"

"Alright, alright... It had better be worth it..."

"My parents are rich, so it definitely will be."

"If you're so well off, why didn't you just hire a professional locksmith instead of some college kid?" Alex glared at him, hating the bastard even more now.

"Yeah right!" The dragon scoffed. "You try finding a locksmith who's dishonest enough to help me break into a girl's room. _Idiot._ Now keep it down! We don't want to get caught."

He looked around, going over to Alesha's side of the room. He knew which bed was hers from when they'd hung out here together a few times. It was fun, but all he could think about was what it would be like to lie in that bed with her, all night... He opened her dresser and very carefully went through her things.

Even the neko blushed when he took out a pair of pink silk panties from the top drawer. They looked clean and unworn, but they were really cute, with frilly lace along the edges. Sabo couldn't resist the urge to sniff them once before putting them in his pocket.

"What are you _doing?!_ " It was Alex's turn to scoff. "Put those _back!_ "

"Surely you have to know it's one of the reasons I'm here... There's more though."

Sabo reached for one of the plushies that sat on top of the small white dresser in the corner. It was a cute stuffed butterfly that reminded him of her. While it seemed an odd choice for a stuffed animal, she did have a taste for things that were unusual. He had no doubt that it belonged to her. The fairy's scent was all over it. And in many ways, it reminded him of her. He could tell she cuddled with this one a lot. It was worn in some places and even had a couple of small stains.

He pried the edge of her mattress up from the box spring. There was nothing under it, so he put it back down. Then he repeated the action along the other side and at the foot of the bed too.

"What are you looking for?" The cat guy asked him, sounding annoyed.

"Her diary... I guess she doesn't have one though."

To tell the truth, he was really disappointed that she didn't keep a diary. He'd hoped to learn more about her by reading it, before putting it back. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't have one, or that he hadn't found it at least. If he read anything negative about himself in there, he doubted that he would be able to stand it. He'd been hoping to read some juicy bits from her life tonight, and it was a shame to learn that there was actually nothing there to read. She seemed like the private type though.

"Couldn't you just pay me now so I can get out of here? There's no reason for us both to hang out in their room..." Alex sighed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Actually no," Sabo wore a somber look, closing yet another drawer he'd peeked through. "I need you here in case they come back from the arcade early. We can say we needed a place to talk to try to reconcile our differences. I'm sure the girls will be understanding about that. They'll probably think it's cute or something... And if all else fails, we can say they left the door unlocked. They'll never remember if they definitely locked it or not."

"If you say so... Most people would remember that though."

He shrugged. "Look, it's not like you have any better ideas, so stop criticizing everything. If you keep on whining like this, I won't pay you a single cent."

"Ehh, you probably weren't going to anyway."

"That's not true, I-"

"Shhh!" The neko shushed him, putting one finger to his lips. "You're being really loud. Do you _want_ us to get caught?"

"I'm almost done," Sabo rummaged through his pockets, looking for the money he was going to give him. "That's odd... I can't find my money."

Alex flashed him a clever grin, holding up two stacks of crisp hundred dollar bills that were banded together. "Looking for these?"

"Hey! How did you-" He let out a defeated sigh. "Nevermind. I knew you'd try something like that, so I only brought the amount I was planning to pay you. I trust that should be enough to quell the temptation of robbing the girls?"

"I should say so! However, now that I've gotten what I wanted, you're on your own now. Later, sucker!"

Alex fled the room and ditched him. Sabo shrugged. He really didn't care much about that right now. He still had a few places to search for her diary before he could leave. And having the neko here was only riling him up and causing him to raise his voice, which could alert someone to their presence. So it was better off to avoid the risk and just let him go, especially if he wanted to leave so badly anyway.

It didn't take much longer for Sabo to finish searching. He couldn't find a diary anywhere, so he assumed she'd either hidden it well or maybe she just didn't have one. Not all girls even kept diaries anymore, so it wasn't that uncommon. It just would have been nice to find, since it would have been an easy way to find out about her feelings for him, if she had any at all.

Sabo was convinced that she loved him, no matter what. That was what his instincts told him. He didn't want to risk getting caught at the scene of the crime, so he left their room once he'd gotten all of the things he'd wanted. He didn't risk taking anything else, since it would have been too suspicious. Alesha would notice if she were missing a lot of things or if something really big went missing.

So he darted outside and tried to close to door, only to find that it was actually jammed. The lock on the outside had been broken.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath.

Alex hadn't done as good of a job as he would have let on... It probably hadn't been done on purpose, but it was a rather unfortunate side effect of breaking into their room. All he could do was push it closed, for now, and hope no one noticed him leaving. He knew he had to get out of there quickly, so Sabo rushed to get back to his own dorm. Luckily he hadn't passed anyone in the halls. He hoped against all odds that everyone was still at the arcade.

"Hello?" He called, to an empty dorm. "Anyone home? Guys? You here?"

Sabo breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the dorm was still empty. He'd gotten away with it! He went straight to his room, taking the plushie out for the first time since he'd left her room. It really looked out of place in the solitude of his bedroom. His was done in a tasteful deep blue and different shades of white and gray. The pastel pink and light blue butterfly really stood out like a sore thumb.

He wasn't able to enjoy it more, because he was worried someone might walk in on him. He stashed it inside his dresser. For some reason, he felt it was too much of a risk for him to place it on top with everything else right now, even though he knew he was probably just being silly. He hurriedly stashed her panties in there beside the plush butterfly... As a final touch, the dragon grabbed some of his books from his backpack and tossed them haphazardly onto his bed.

And it was just in time too... He jumped when he heard the door open. It could only be his roommates, since he'd locked the door from the inside, and only someone with a key could enter. Footsteps thudded until they reached the threshold of his bedroom, then stopped short.

Luffy rushed in, panic in his beady black eyes as he nearly slid across the carpet. "Sabo! Come quick! Something happened, it's the girls and and... Just _come on!_ "

In mock alarm, he jumped up from the bed and ran after his younger sibling. He didn't stop running until they'd reached Alesha's dorm. She was standing outside next to Shiori and the two girls looked very panicked. Ace was trying to comfort Shiori, who was currently sobbing against his bare chest. Sabo had never expected that... And surprisingly, Alesha had managed to keep her cool during all of this, so far.

"Yes, and then we came back... I don't know what happened." She was busy telling a member of the staff. "We just found the door open and our doorknob like this. It won't stay closed now and the locks won't work. There are scratches all around it, like someone picked it or something."

"We'll look into this right away." The man assured her, hurrying off to do paperwork. "I'll send for more members of the staff, one moment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sabo finally got a chance to ask her, even though he already knew why she was so distressed.

"Sabo!" The fairy wasted no time in fluttering over to him. She hugged him warmly and he was shocked, but returned the hug anyway. "Thank goodness you're here! Someone broke into our room while we were at the arcade!"

It made him smile when he realized that she was still wearing his jacket over her regular clothes. He'd managed to keep her shirt for a little while longer. Every time she asked for it back, Sabo just made the excuse that he still hadn't gotten the stain out... Even though he actually had. He'd only washed it once. He wanted to keep as much of her scent on it as possible.

"It's... It's s-so awful!" Shiori tried to control her sobs, wiping her face with the sleeve of her favorite worn out blue sweater. "I don't know if we'll e-ever feel safe here again..."

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Sabo feigned concern, lightly petting her hair in an effort to calm her. "And where's Devon?" He wondered if maybe the voodoo demon might be able to put a curse on the person who did it... He hoped not!

He still hadn't let go of her yet. Sabo finally released her from the embrace, letting her move away and already missing her. His hands trailed along the sleeve of the leather jacket when she pulled away. She seemed to notice, but was too distracted to say anything about it. And there were too many people here for her to worry about something so trivial at a time like this.

"He went down to let the school know about it," Alesha explained. "Then said he needed to get home. He was pretty upset too, but he has to be up early. They're sending someone up from maintenance to fix the door and install a new set of locks. But that isn't much help..."

"Wow... Did they steal anything?"

She looked around, not noticing that one of her plushies was missing. He'd carefully rearranged them so it wouldn't be as obvious. She mostly looked at the various electronics and other valuable things that they had.

Alesha shook her head. "Nothing that we've noticed so far... But that doesn't mean they won't try to come back. I hate it here! Since they didn't take anything, who knows what they were really after?"

"M-maybe they thought we were in here..." Shiori suggested, sniffling. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were swollen and puffy.

"It'll be okay," Ace told her. "We'll protect you, ladies."

"Oh I'm so sure!" Alesha smacked him lightly, half-playfully. "Leave her alone, okay? Can't you see we've been through enough?"

"I can see how that's upsetting..." Sabo attempted to appeal to her logical side. "If it would make you feel better, you could stay with me in our dorm tonight. Shiori could come too. She could sleep on the couch?"

He'd tried to offer a practical solution. It had started out as a joke in his mind, at first, but now he was hoping she'd say yes.

"Well..." She seemed to actually be considering it. Alesha saw the way his dark eyes lit up with hope. "I think we'll be fine. We can always call you guys if something happens."

"Yeah... You're right. That was silly of me to think that you'd be inter- That you'd, you know, want to spend time with me..." Sabo muttered, sheepishly. He was actually acting a little shy right now, and also kind of hurt.

"I don't mean you hurt your feelings, Sabo... It's just-"

"We'll find whoever did it," Luffy growled, his tail swishing back and forth in anger. He cracked his knuckles. "And kick their ass! I'll tear them limb from limb, I'll rip their damn heads off!"

"Now, calm down..." Another voice said, from behind the crowd of young adults. Marco the phoenix showed up. "There's no need for that kind of talk. We'll handle it from here. I was sent here to help investigate this problem. You said someone broke into your room?"

"Yes," Alesha nodded, thankful to see someone with such a level head. "We were all at the arcade earlier just goofing around and when we got back, our door was open."

He leaned down, messing with the broken lock. The man fiddled with it for several minutes, before walking into their dorm. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Did they take anything?"

"No, not that we've discovered so far. We don't know why they broke in."

"Any clues as to who it might be?" Marco seemed to eye all of the guys suspiciously for a moment.

"They were th-there with us..." Shiori told him, fidgeting with her sweater. "So they c-couldn't have done it!"

Sabo's face lit up with a smile. They were apparently completely forgetting about the fact that he wasn't with them at the time! This seemed to be working out in his favor...

"I see... That only leaves one option. I'll have to ask around and see if anyone saw anything unusual here today. Just sit tight. You girls stick together for the rest of the night, okay? Even after maintenance gets here. I don't want you going anywhere alone."

"Are we allowed to leave?" Luffy whined, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry..."

"Sure, I guess you're all free to leave, unless we find anything. We'll call your dorm if we need you. My advice is to stay clear of this area for a while until we can sort this out."

They all nodded, the group getting ready to disperse and mumbling their goodbyes to each other.

"Alesha..." Sabo pulled her to the side, rather forcefully. Everyone else was too wrapped up to notice. "Are you sure you don't wanna come back with me? It might be safer."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do," She told him, eyeing him hesitantly. "But I also know what you're trying to do."

The fairy was no idiot. She knew all about college guys and their misguided habits of inviting unsuspecting girls into their rooms. It was no secret that he liked her that way. If she went with him, there was only one thing that was bound to happen... And she wanted more than just a brief fling, it anything was going to happen.

"What do you mean?"

"Thanks, but no thanks... He said to stay here. But it's sweet of you to offer." Her voice held little sincerity in it right now. "Look, it's just a confusing time. And I'd rather stay here with Shiori. That way we can make sure our stuff is okay."

"Alright," He nodded, begrudgingly accepting her answer. "Just be careful. I'm worried about you."

"I will."

Before they could talk more, she had to answer even more questions from the school faculty. More people had just arrived. They'd gathered a group of innocent onlookers too. This seemed to be escalating pretty quickly. Sabo knew his best bet was probably to lay low, and wait for this whole thing to blow over...

He watched Ace walking away from the group already. He went to join him, grabbing Luffy by the collar of his shirt and dragging him along.

"Let's get going. They'll be fine with so many people around." 

* * *

Alone in his room, Sabo opened the dresser drawer. He'd locked the door so no one else would come in. He didn't want to be disturbed right now.

His plans had failed and he was extremely frustrated. Grabbing the butterfly plushie from inside the drawer, he threw it onto his bed. He glared at it in disgust, showing his teeth. He took out a switchblade that he kept under his pillow.

"Clever girl..." He growled, picking up the stuffed animal and cuddling it close to his chest. "You think you've got it all figured out, don't you?"

As he said the last part, he began drawing the blade down the sides of each wing, tenderly whispering sweet nothings to it... The plushie still smelled of her. No matter what he did to it, he could never get her scent out of it. Not completely. He alternated between squeezing the soft fluff and raking the sharp edge along it's smiling face.

He paused to take a whiff of her shirt. He would have to give it back to her soon and he was going to miss it. At least she was still wearing his jacket. That was something nice too. He wondered if she noticed his scent all over it too.

"Clever girl... You think you're better than me? Is that it?" Suddenly, without warning, the knife sank into the center of the little plush butterfly. "Think you're too good for me, _huh?!_ " He ripped it downward, in a jagged tearing motion. He stabbed it over and over again.

The fabric ripped and stuffing began to spill out everywhere. It was all over his bed, so fluffy and white. He flopped down, burying his face in it. He reached up, the switchblade still in his hand, to stab it even more. Then he clicked the button on the side of the antique handle and the blade disappeared.

He began to cry... The tears spilled out before he could stop them. Droplets of homemade rain poured down his cheeks and onto the destroyed plushie. That was one thing she'd never get back... And for some reason, that made him really happy. It comforted him and made him feel better. But it was not enough.

"Do you want to get hurt?" He picked up the torn remnants of what had once been a cute cheerful butterfly. "I'll... I'll protect you... We could be together, always. Let me make you feel better..."

He petted it sadly afterward, heavily regretting what he did. There was a weight on his conscience. He then pressed the soft fabric against his cheek, coddling it. He even loved the torn pieces because they reminded him of her. She was delightful, with her fragile wings and cheerful smile. Sometimes he wanted to see tears in her eyes... Other times he wanted only the best for her. It was so confusing.

Mostly, he just wanted her to be his. _He craved her..._ Wanted her like nothing else in this world!

"I love you..." He told it, pretending the plushie was her. He snorted, smoke coming from his nostrils. "But you have to go."

Sighing, Sabo did the only thing he felt he truly could. He needed some semblance of control; of power... Flames frothed forth from his mouth, and the stuffed toy crackled at the edges, burning with his breath. It sat on his bed in charred tattered pieces, barely recognizable. He sat there watching them smolder for a while before he put them out with a water bottle. He didn't want to get too carried away.

Minutes later, there was a loud frantic knock at the door.

"Sabo?" Ace called. "What are you doing in there?" He tried the door knob, it jiggled a bit but didn't unlock.

"Let us in! I smell burning! You're cooking meat in there without us and _I just know it!_ " Luffy added in his two cents, from behind his older brother. He reached around him with his stretching ability and also knocked on the door. "Saboooooo! Open up! I _want_ some!"

"Shut up Luffy..." Ace pinched the bridge of his nose. He was still doing so when the door opened to reveal a very surprised yellow dragon. "You okay man?"

"Sorry to worry you. Everything is under control here. No need to worry."

"Can I come in?" Without waiting for a response, the freckled dragon brushed past him, forcing his way in.

"N-no, don't come in!" Sabo tried to push him back out, but was unsuccessful.

That was when Ace saw it. There, on the bed, were the scattered remnants of whatever it was that he'd been burning. He walked in and picked up a piece of torn fabric. It was slightly burned on both ends.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, shoving it in his brother's face.

"Uhh I don't know... I told you to stay out, so just go."

"It looks like part of a stuffed animal," He picked up the knife that was lying on the edge of the bed. He pressed the switch, causing the blade to pop out. "This looks dangerous. We need to talk. I'm worried about you, man..."

Sabo scowled at him, his demeanor suddenly changing. "There's nothing to talk about! Ace, Luffy, please get out of my room. _Now!_ " He snarled, with a puff of smoke. He even went so far as to shove the muscular red and black dragon backward.

"I've seen this plushie before!" Luffy looked at the once-smiling face of what used to be a butterfly. "It's Alesha's butterfly."

 _'Damn... Why did he have to remember?'_

"I... I can explain!"

Ace eyed a small notebook that was lying on his bed from the homework he'd been pretending to do. It looked innocent enough, just a plain spiral notebook with a dark blue cover... He saw that the first few pages were blank, but when he picked it up and flipped to the third page, he saw there was one word written about a thousand times all over the page. _'Alesha'_ it said, _'Alesha' everywhere!_

With a quick glance around the room, he also spotted some of Alesha's belongings on his dresser. He seemed to be hopelessly obsessed with her. This wasn't good.

"I think I see what's going on here," Ace nudged Luffy, in an effort to get him to leave the room. "Luffy, let's go. Give him some space."

"Awww but I wanted some of the meat!"

"Luffy just go make yourself some food or better yet," Ace handed him five bucks. "Go buy yourself something and shut up." He turned his attention back toward the blonde who was waiting there with his hands shaking. "I think you should maybe think about having a word with someone about this... I mean, it's dangerous. This is getting way out of hand. You could have burned this whole building down!"

"No!" He shook his head, adamant about keeping this whole incident between them. "You can't tell anyone! Especially not her, she... She wouldn't understand! Ace, I could go to jail... I stole from her!"

"This is all coming together now... Listen, you don't have to tell her. I think you should be talking to a professional about this. What you're doing is sick."

Now that he'd been caught in such a way, Sabo was humiliated. He hung his head in defeat, his bangs falling into his face. He looked up at his brother.

"Get out. Just get out and leave me alone!" He roared fearsomely.

"Fine," Ace was already on his way out. "But don't say I didn't warn you. Please let me know if you're ever feeling bad. I'll do what I can to help, okay?"

Sabo didn't want to talk. He just closed the door back and locked it again. He heard Ace leave and sat on his bed, amid all of the leftover debris from his most recent tantrum. He stayed there, lying on the bed, clutching her shirt close against his chest and sniffing it on occasion. He would wait until it was later in the evening before he decided what to do. He had lost his appetite, his friends thought he was a weirdo, Alesha was going to be very paranoid after this, and he otherwise had no reason whatsoever to want to move.

 _'...If only there were some way to make her see.'_ He thought, trying to piece everything together in his mind in a way that it would make sense.

Maybe there was still hope... If he could convince her that she meant a lot to him, show her how much she meant to him... If he could somehow let her know about what he'd done, but without her knowing it was him... There had to be a way, right?

He knew his brothers wouldn't say anything. They weren't stupid and they didn't want him to be kicked out of school over something as petty as this. It was no different from a panty raid really... And the only thing they knew he'd taken was a plushie, which could be considered a lesser offense by far. He didn't intend to let anyone know what else he'd taken.

 _'I have to make this right...'_ His thoughts began to run away with him. _'I have to go to her... Need to be near her...'_

Before he could fully process his thoughts, he was scrambling to pick up the remnants of her shredded plushie. It was much later in the night by now and he knew all of the chaos from the break-in had probably died down by now. She would be in her room, most likely comforting Shiori or talking on the phone with her friend Devon. Something like that, anyway... He often wished he could see what kinds of things she did when she was alone. He thought about her night and day, and wondered if she thought about him too.

He'd stuffed the remains of the butterfly into a small paper bag. Sabo snuck out of his room and crept out of the dorm. He didn't see Ace or Luffy, he assumed they'd gone to sleep by now. He couldn't sleep. He was too upset.

The only place he wanted to be right now was near her... He made a mad dash for Alesha's room. He really wanted to make use of his powerful wings and fly there, but it actually wasn't a good idea because that would probably arouse way too much suspicion. He didn't want to make any waves or draw attention to himself right now. They were looking for the person responsible for the break in and he didn't want to be connected to any of it.

 _'I have to give it back to her...'_ He thought. _'It's only right. I shouldn't have taken it like that. I need to make sure she knows how I feel. Maybe she'll somehow realize...'_

At the time, he didn't even think about how ridiculous his thought process actually was. His heart raced, his mind frantic, his pulse soaring out of control... The dragon licked his lips nervously, as he neared Alesha's room. He was glad when he saw that there was no one around. The crowd had left and the administrators were probably looking into what happened, not that they'd figure it out. It wasn't iron-clan or anything, but Sabo felt that he had a pretty good alibi.

He put his ear to the door and listened for a moment, but he didn't hear anything. He felt his own pulse pounding in his head, rushing through his ears... He held his breath. And finally, there was a small sound... Light snoring emanated from inside. So they were asleep. Good.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the nervous dragon placed the remains of her battered stuffed animal against their door. Hopefully she would find it and know how sorry he was. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Doragon no Yōsei (Dragon's Fairy)**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I don't own any of the OC's in this, they belong to my friend, Mugiwara Luffia. The only exception is Shiori, she's mine.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. And this one is AU, so it has very little to do with canon. xD**

 **This is written for Mugiwara Luffia as a commission. The pairing is Dragon!Sabo x Fairy!Alesha (her lovely OC). Hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

" _Aaahhhh!_ O-oh my, _ahhhh!_ "

There was a sudden scream. Alesha's eyes shot open. She jumped out of bed, startled, and began running toward the source of the noise.

 _'That's Shiori's voice!'_ It finally registered in her half-asleep brain, as she found her roommate standing at the door and screaming loudly. _'For such a quiet girl, she sure is making a lot of noise...'_

"Shiori, it's okay!" She yelled, trying to calm her friend down. She wrapped her arms around the shrieking valkyrie. "It's me, it's Alesha... What's wrong?"

"I was j-just going to get s-some juice for breakfast and... L-look!" She pointed to a lump of weird stuff that someone had leaned against their door. "I was just st-startled... Sorry."

Alesha leaned down and picked up what looked like a wing... "Wait a minute..."

She took the weird pile of trash inside to look at it more closely. After placing it on the counter in the kitchenette area, she flipped on a light. Shiori closed the door and hastily locked it, after checking to make sure no one was out there.

"Is this... Is this one of my plushies?"

"Is one m-missing?"

Her mind frantic with worry, the fairy girl turned rushed into her part of the dorm to take a look at her dresser. She picked through all of her stuffed animals, making sure that it really wasn't just her imagination. Her pink and blue butterfly was gone! And the others had been slightly rearranged. She felt like a fool for not noticing.

"Yeah, it's not here... I can't believe I didn't notice that!"

 _'Am I losing my mind...?'_ She wondered.

"What do we do n-now?" Shiori examined the destroyed plushie, holding up one of the charred wings. "Look, this was b-burned somehow! And it's been c-cut into pieces."

"Wow..." The fairy's jaw dropped, as she gasped in awe. "Seems like someone seriously has it out for me. Like they're angry at me... But why?"

"You should s-see if you're missing anything else..." Her friend suggested.

Alesha sighed. This wasn't what she wanted to deal with first thing in the morning. She didn't even bother to fix her hair or get properly dressed yet. The first part of her day was spent with the two of them meticulously going through their belongings again. They had to find out what else was had been stolen. That might give them some kind of clue as to who was behind all of it. Thankfully it was Saturday and neither of them had any classes.

Shiori was the first one to finish, since she had less stuff to go through. "Well, all my st-stuff is accounted f-for..."

"Why did they only take mine?" Alesha was almost done too. She continued sorting through her clothes, since she'd already been through everything else. "So far, I'm also missing a pair of panties. Not sure if someone would take those or...?"

"Oh my, really? I think I'm g-gonna faint..." The albino girl sat on the edge of her bed, feeling woozy.

She sat down too. Alesha really didn't know what to make of this new discovery. It would be extremely embarrassing if she told anyone from the school about it. Besides, panty raids happened all the time on college campuses, and it was relatively harmless.

But this plushie business... She'd had that butterfly for a very long time, since she was much younger. It meant a lot to her and there was a large amount of sentimental value invested in it. However, given all of that, it still wasn't worth any money. So why would anyone want to steal it, but leave their TV, laptops, and all their other stuff untouched?

"It doesn't make any sense..." She whispered, her voice wavering. 

* * *

"Personally," Devon was telling Alesha when they'd met for lunch later that day. "I'd take it as a sort of threat." He ran a hand through his wispy yellow hair, glancing around to make sure no one else was listening to their conversation.

The three of them were at a pretty busy restaurant a few blocks away from the school. Devon had a car and he'd picked both of the girls up from their dorm for a day out. He felt like they needed to get away from that place for a little while. Living in constant fear wasn't a good thing, by any means.

"A threat? W-why?" Shiori stuffed a french fry into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully.

"Maybe they meant to scare Alesha. That's what I'd think anywa-"

"Alriiiight!" A familiarly obnoxious voice commanded their attention. "It's chow time! Gimme meat, I want meat, I'm soooo hungryyyyy!"

It was Luffy. He was currently zipping over to a table. He didn't even wait to be seated. His two brothers trailed in behind him, attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible. He was embarrassing them a little. He began to pester one of the waitresses about getting him a dish with a lot of meat in it or something. She went into the back to fill his order, but seemed a little put off by his antics. He was too oblivious to notice, however.

As soon as Sabo spotted her, he sauntered over to their table. He greeted her with a friendly wave and a sweet smile. It was hard to be suspicious of someone so kind.

"Hey, fancy meeting you guys here..." The blonde dragon pulled up a seat. "Are you doing okay? I've been worried about you since yesterday."

"Yeah I'm fine..." Alesha remarked, although she really wasn't.

"You don't seem that fine..."

"Well her nerves are just a little rattled, that's all." Devon was quick to tell him. Sabo didn't see, but he narrowed his eyes at him. "What's weird is that we just found out someone is targeting her."

"What do you mean? Did something else happen?"

"We found one of my plushies outside my door today," Alesha explained, between bites of food.

"Maybe they just felt bad and wanted to give it back to you?" He was quick to suggest.

"You didn't let me finish. It was in pieces when I got it back. And it was scorched! It was like someone set fire to it, out of anger or something."

He seemed to consider her statement for a moment.

"Wow... That does sound kind of scary." Sabo decided that the best course of action at this point was to play along. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, like I said, I'll be fine."

"The really c-creepy thing is... They took a pair of her p-panties too." Shiori added, not realizing how much it would probably embarrass her until the words had already left her mouth. She clamped a hand over the lower half of her face, as soon as she's said it. "Oh crap..."

"Oh wow... Really? Why would they only take her stuff?"

"I don't know," The albino valkyrie thought about it for a moment. "Guess I'm not g-good enough...?"

"Nonsense!" Ace said. The others looked at him after his sudden outburst. He didn't bother to clarify his statement. He was standing directly behind Sabo, trying to convince him to leave. "Hey, we gotta go..."

"In a minute," The blonde smiled at the girls, particularly Alesha. "I wanted to chat with these lovely ladies for just a few minutes longer. I need to make sure Alesha is okay."

It was pretty clear that Alesha was blushing, although she was fighting not to. _'Why do I have to like him so much?'_ She kept asking herself, silently. She was trying to keep her personal feelings at bay, but they always seemed to flare up at the worst possible time.

"What I m-meant was... An intruder wouldn't t-typically target just one girl." Shiori clarified, taking one last sip of her drink.

"That's true. Good point." He nodded. "Well, Ace is right. We just came here for some takeout. We should be headed back to campus now."

"What's the hurry?" Devon eyed the dragon brothers kind of suspiciously. "We were just about to leave. We could all go together if you want? Safety in numbers and all that."

"Sounds good to me." Sabo agreed. "I just didn't want to intrude."

After paying their bill, they all walked back to their college together, chatting amongst themselves. Alesha didn't really mind. It was nice that they'd run into some familiar faces here. All she wanted was to be around people she felt comfortable around, and she'd gotten to know everyone in their little group pretty well. It was comforting. Luffy carried the food for him and his siblings, and she noticed that Sabo was walking very close to her. It was a somewhat cold day and she was wearing his jacket for warmth.

"I hope you don't mind that I still have your jacket," She decided to bring it up again, hoping he would get the hint that she wanted her shirt back. "It's been cold out and it's keeping me warm."

"It's no problem, I don't mind at all! You should hang onto it for a little while longer. Like just until the weather warms up."

"What, really? I-"

When they got to the student lounge area, shortly after they'd entered the school, they were approached by a member of the staff. Marco, their English teacher, flagged down Shiori and Alesha.

"Oi, wait up!"

He seemed like he was in a hurry and he was currently panting from exertion. It took the phoenix a few minutes to recover before he could speak. He rolled up the sleeves of his purple dress shirt. The man looked over the group. He had the most gentle blue eyes that Alesha had ever seen.

"Mr... Err, Marco? What's wrong?" The fairy stepped to the front of the group so they could talk more easily.

"I've been looking everywhere for you girls!"

"Did something h-happen? Was someone in our r-room again?" Shiori asked, sounding very concerned.

"No. Even better... We've spoken with several witness who saw someone leaving your room just before the break-in was reported."

Sabo's pulse quickened. With each new word that came from the teacher's mouth, he grew increasingly nervous. He really hoped he wasn't about to be outed. Something told him that the man wouldn't have such a kind demeanor right now if they really suspected him, but he knew he shouldn't let down his guard, despite that. As a dragon, he always had to listen to his most basic instincts.

"Do you know who did it?" Alesha was eager to get to the point already. She had one hand on her hip, impatiently. She was ready to kick some ass if she needed to.

"Do any of you know a neko who goes by the name of Alex?" He raised an eyebrow, surveying the small crowd of teens in search of someone wearing a guilty look. To his surprise, he found none.

"Yeah," The pink haired girl nodded. "He's in a few of my classes. Why?"

The blonde dragon prided himself in his ability to remain calm. Somehow, Alesha always had a way of making him lose his cool... But not this time. Not with so much at stake. Not when he was so close to finally having her, once and for all!

"Some other students saw him leaving your room. We searched him and found a set of lockpicks on him. We were unable to find your things, but we're pretty sure we've found the culprit. We believe he was working alone, since no one else was seen in the vicinity and everyone's alibis check out. We've had the local police helping us with this too, but the Dean would really like it if it could be handled by the school. What do you say?"

"I don't know. He has been a major creep to me and he did steal from me before. I just didn't report it because, well..." She cast a nervous glance at the dragon who currently had his arm around her. "It got taken care of."

"He's definitely got it out for you." Marco decided that the best approach would be to be straightforward with her about everything.

"With all due respect," Ace scoffed. "How do you know that? How can you be sure it wasn't just a harmless prank gone wrong?"

"You really wanna know?" Marco challenged him, an arrogant look in his eye. "College panty raids typically target anyone and everyone. The fact that Alesha's were the only ones taken, and the fact that her stuffed animal was also stolen and defaced, shows that this was something personal. I've been stuck in this place long enough to know how it works."

"So what do you think I should do?" Alesha pleaded. At first she'd only wanted answers. Now she wanted something to be done about this.

"Now? Nothing. Just try to stay calm." Marco offered the shaken girl a kind smile. "And avoid that guy like the plague from now on."

Sabo was struggling to contain himself. All of this was such good news for him! That cheeky little bastard had gotten himself busted, and now they would be off his trail. Even if Alex told them he'd put him up to it, they most lately wouldn't believe it.

"I'll do that. Anything else? Should I talk to the police about it?"

"Listen, he's been reprimanded. He was sent to the Dean's office and Mr. Newgate will figure it out from there, I can assure you."

"Then that's good enough for me, I guess..." Though deep down she would have liked very much if he got arrested, or worse, she didn't want to make this into some huge deal. "At least you figured out who was behind it. I got bad vibes from him from day one. Thanks for all your help."

 _'I hope the bastard gets what's coming to him...'_

She forced a small smile, although she was still somewhat upset. To her surprise, Sabo reached over and squeezed her hand. She gave it a small squeeze back. He didn't let go.

"It's no problem at all. Just take it easy and stay safe. Let us know if you have anymore problems." Marco began to walk away, nonchalant now that this was all said and done.

"I will. Thank you again!" The pink fairy called to him.

"We should give these ladies their space," Ace told his brothers, once the phoenix had left. "See you around."

He mostly wanted to get Sabo out of there. He knew his brother was sort of unstable and not thinking straight. There was no telling what he might do at an emotional time like this. And to top it off, they still hadn't gotten to eat their breakfast yet and he was getting impatient. Especially because Luffy had already gotten into some of it while no one else was looking.

He winked at Shiori before he left, causing her blush to deepen. She couldn't even gather the nerve to say goodbye to him after that. Alesha watched her reaction, stifling a giggle. It was hopeless.

"Yeah... Bye Alesha, Shiori..." Sabo hastily bowed to them. Then he told her, looking deeply into those mocha brown doe eyes. "I'd do anything to protect you. Just let me know if anyone starts anything or if you don't feel safe... And I'll be right there."

She didn't know what to say. Alesha remained there, in a stunned silence, until they left. It wasn't until Shiori lightly nudged her that she realized she'd been staring... 

* * *

Alex hadn't gotten expelled for what he'd done, but he did get something added to his permanent record because of the incident. He'd been told that if he did anything else to get in trouble, he would be expelled next time. He'd had to tone down on the stealing a lot. He didn't want to risk it that much, although sometimes the temptation overwhelmed him.

Over the next few weeks, Alesha had avoided him as much as she could and she outright refused to talk to him or even acknowledge his presence. She was so creeped out at the thought of him with her panties. She'd talked to their Music teachers and they'd arranged for her to be able to take study hall that Semester instead of Music class. All of her teachers and friends had helped keep her away from Alex, who had been labeled as a creep. She missed being in class with Sabo, but it was worth it to be away from him.

For a while, nothing else happened. She felt pretty satisfied that the problem with the break-in had been resolved. She'd felt so embarrassed about the whole thing though. At least the school hadn't aired it publicly and not everyone knew about it, only the people who were close to her.

They were nearing the end of the first semester and most of her grades were decent, but she was struggling with a few things. Currently, the fairy sat in the middle of her first period class, fidgeting with her favorite hat. She was bored out of her mind... She would give anything to be able to just skip to the end of the year already, but it didn't seem like that was happening any time soon.

She was watching their teacher, Mr. Franky, as he explained a chart about the inner workings of LED lights and the basics of robotics system engineering. He was really hamming it up today too... It seemed like he was getting on her nerves now. The whole outrageous cyborg thing had already gotten old months ago. And for goodness' sake, she wished he would just put on some damn pants already!

"Psst..." Came the voice from right behind her... The voice that she knew belonged to Sabo. "Hey... Alesha... Psst! Alesha-chan!"

"Shhh..." She turned partially around, whispering back to him. "What is it?"

"You wanna go to the arcade with us this afternoon? We were all thinking of just bailing on History class and going."

A lot of the teachers they had were lame, but Alesha had to admit she liked their History teacher. Shanks was pretty cool. She would feel really guilty about missing his class. Especially since the man usually went out of his way to dress up in a way that corresponded with whichever point in history his class was currently learning about. He really had a positive approach when it came to teaching and he was fairly laid back.

"Ehh, I can't, sorry... Why don't we just go after school?" She lowered her voice to an impossibly faint whisper.

"What? I can't hear you." He said in an almost normal voice.

"I can't!" She became a little louder, twisting around in her seat and trying to do so without being noticed. Sabo wore a cherubic smile, and he was leaning forward with his chin resting in one hand. "What if I just meet you guys there after class, if you're still there? I'm sure Shiori won't want to skip a class either."

"Yay! That works for me. It'll be fun! I'm so glad you agreed to go!" His face lit up even more. It was obvious that he adored her.

"Keep it down! You're going to get us in trouble!"

"You're damned right he is!" The teacher called out from the front of the room. "You two owe me an explanation, pronto. Do you think my class is some kind of joke? Share the conversation with the rest of the class."

"But-"

"No," Sabo held his ground, his jaw set. "It's a private conversation and we won't tell you."

"Then I have no choice but to send you both to the office."

" _What?!_ Just for talking a little! Everyone does it and no one else gets in trouble. Jeez, really?!"

"Calm down, bro..." Ace told him from the next aisle over, trying to get him to back off.

"I've had enough of this," Franky crossed his cybernetic arms, sullenly. "It's almost the end of the year and I feel like none of you are really paying attention anymore. It's pathetic how much Alesha's grades have dropped recently. Her grades have fallen drastically. That didn't seem to happen until she started hanging out with you."

Alesha looked absolutely crestfallen. There were various snickers and giggles all throughout the room. She couldn't bring herself to bother with any kind of response. She sensed Sabo's presence behind her... She could practically feel the anger rolling off of him.

" _What did you just say?!_ " The dragon snarled, uncaring about whether he was facing down a teacher or not. "That's none of anyone else's business. That's something you should be talking to her about once class is over!"

"If she can interrupt my class," He adjusted his sunglasses. "Maybe I see it fit to say whatever I want. My classroom, my rules. You're lucky I didn't go into detail about a certain incident that happened a few weeks back. A panty raid, was it?"

"You son of a bitch! Now you sound like an arrogant asshole who's let his power go to his head!" Sabo growled, getting up from his seat.

"Don't bother coming up here," The teacher held up a hand, watching his forearm form into a shield to keep the angry dragon at bay. "You're already in enough trouble as it is."

Something inside of him snapped. Sabo's eyes grew cold, as he approached the front of the classroom. Without warning, fire surged forth from his throat, covering the man's shield and surrounding him with blazing heat. Luckily, the metal shield was strong enough to block it. Had it been anyone else, they would have burned to death right there in front of everyone. Eventually it died down, but his unyielding fury held strong.

Several of the students began to panic. A few even hid under their desks, knowing that they weren't allowed to just leave in the middle of class.

Franky picked up the phone from his desk. "Hello, this is Mr. Franky in room 209! Please send someone immediately. It's a SUUUPEEERRRR emergency! I have an unruly student who needs to be escorted to the Dean's office."

Minutes later, two very large giants walked in. They grabbed the dragon before he could he do anything about it and pulled him outside. He was right in the middle of swinging a punch at his teacher. Alesha sat there, watching in terror. She couldn't believe all of that had just happened because of her... She felt terrible about it. There was no way she could just sit idly by while Sabo got punished for defending her. She got up and ran after him, scrambling to pick up her belongings on her way out.

The giants were silent and dragged him through the halls, toward the very front of the school. Alesha had never spoken with the Dean herself, but she knew that all of the dragon brothers had seen him multiple times. The reptiles were known for being quite mischievous.

When she walked into the office, she didn't know what to expect. She saw a receptionist at the front desk, in something vaguely resembling an old nurse's outfit.

"Can I help you?" She asked, in a nasally voice.

"Yes, I'm here to see... The Dean, I guess?"

"He's with someone else right now. It will be a moment. Take a seat and he'll be right with you hun..."

"No, you don't understand!" Her eyes were frantic with worry. "I... He came in already and... We're together! Well, we came here together! Or we should have! I'll just go..." She began to get flustered due to her own choice of words.

 _'Why does it mean so much to me...?'_ She vaguely wondered. _'Oh, screw it!'_

Alesha pushed past her to rush into the room where she'd just seen the two men take Sabo. This school didn't play around... The door was marked 'Dean' and the name plate on his desk was printed with the words 'Edward Newgate'. A man with a large white mustache sat behind it, shuffling papers around. He was much larger than she'd expected and very muscular. It looked like he could take down an entire army of dragons, if he wanted to. The guy was really tall too, enormous even! A desk job really didn't suit him at all...

"Nice to see you again, Sabo... How are things?" The man asked, taking a rather sarcastic tone with him.

"Not too bad Whitey, how about you?"

"Oh! I see we have a visitor. Come on in," He motioned for her to sit down in the chair next to Sabo. "What brings you here while I'm with another one of my children?"

"Your... children?" She asked, confused, as she took a seat.

"Of course! I see all of my students as my children, in a way." He laughed heartily.

"It's just a figure of speech." Sabo explained. "It gets old, trust me. Alesha, you should get out of here. This isn't your fault, I just-"

"It's noble of you to try to protect her, boy..." Mr. Newgate interrupted him. "But the girl stays. She's in trouble too, but you're in it much deeper. I want to hear her side of it too. Go on, dear. Tell me what happened."

"We just... We were talking in class. It was my fault. Sorry... Things got out of hand. That's all." She finished her sentence with a slight shrug. She really couldn't think of any better way to explain it. "I want to ask if you'd be lenient with him, since what happened was mostly my fault."

"That asshole said things about her! _Personal_ things!" Sabo yelled, getting all riled up again.

"I can see that this ruffles your feathers... Well, be that as it may, I still have to do something about this. We have to make sure this kind of thing won't happen again. Obviously, you didn't learn your lesson the last few times you were here."

"So what? I'm expelled now, for doing the right thing?"

"Not at all," The man seemed to think for a moment, scratching his chin. "I think the best solution in this case would be to make you both stay after school. You'll be helping clean up some of the classrooms a bit. Or you can take the alternative- _expulsion._ "

"What?!" The blonde scoffed. "But... That's _not fair!_ Alesha didn't do anything."

"The young lady will not be reprimanded," Mr. Newgate looked at her. "Not with expulsion, anyway. I realize that. You'll be assigned cleaning duty this afternoon. If she agrees to help you clean, then you won't be expelled. We'll see whether or not she was worth it."

Alesha couldn't believe this! They were arguing over her like she was some kind of bartering chip!

"Of course I'll help him!" She dared, her fists balling up at her sides. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Great," A grin spread across the giant man's face. "You can start as soon as your last classes are over. You'll be here until really late, so don't make any plans. I'm sending you both back to class now." The bell rang, right then. "Correction: To your next classes of the day."

"Thank you sir." Sabo nodded, obviously happy with that arrangement.

"And I don't want to see either of you in my office again. Is that clear?"

"Yep." Alesha didn't waste anymore time. She got up and left for her next class.

After classes had ended, the two had stayed behind. They'd already told their other friends what had happened and that they got stuck with cleaning duty. When they'd reported back to Mr. Newgate, he'd assigned them to clean Marco's classroom and then Shanks'. They were told they had to erase everything that was on the board, put away markers and erasers, file any papers, clear all of the leftover debris from the other students, scrub any graffiti off the desks, sweep and mop the floors, and empty the trash cans. They would also have to do any other assorted things that came up.

To Alesha's increasing horror, she found out that she was going to be left alone with Sabo for the entire remainder of the evening. _Completely alone..._

They had just finished emptying the last of the waste baskets that were placed around the room, when things got awkward. She turned around and caught him staring at her ass while she bent over to pick up one last bit of trash. He was staring and leering at her openly, like some kind of demon. The horns fit him so well... She realized that he'd barely spoken so much as two words to her most of the afternoon. They'd already finished with their Technology classroom and had moved onto cleaning their History classroom, which they hadn't been able to ditch.

"Finally! We're almost done... We just have to do the floors and we're out of here!" The fairy threw her hands up into air and grinned cheerfully.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Sabo seemed completely nonchalant about being here. He didn't even seem to mind doing the actual work, but she'd helped him with it anyway.

"How did I even get myself into this mess?" Alesha sighed, leaning against the broom she'd just been sweeping the floor with. "Me and my big mouth..."

"Why don't you put it to use then?" He quirked an eyebrow, watching her for a reaction.

"Ah- I- well- uhh- _What?!_ "

"Heheh..." He chuckled darkly, approaching her and standing in her space. "You're really cute when you're this flustered, you know that?"

The grin on his face told her everything. She knew this hadn't been an accident... No, Sabo wanted her here. He'd known she would feel responsible and come to his aid in the Dean's office. He knew how to read her so well. And she was just learning how to read him. It was like he really understood her, and part of her wondered whether she would ever be able to find that kind of understanding anywhere else...

Without thinking, she looked up at him, studying his face. Even though he was a dragon and they were supposed to be scary, she would be lying if she said she didn't think he was handsome. Even with the scar tissue covering his left eye, he was still a good looking guy. _Ridiculously attractive,_ even.

She hadn't noticed at first, but he was slowly moving closer to her. His face was only inches away from hers. Alesha glanced down at his lips, recalling the first time they had kissed... Her eyes flickered back up to his, and she realized they were closed. He was narrowing the distance between them, and soon enough he'd taken possession of her lips once more. He put everything he had into it, kissing her passionately, moving his mouth against hers.

He moved forward and ground his hips into hers deliberately. She gasped.

"If only you know all of the things I'd like to do to you..." He noticed that she was looking up at him, frightened. "Sinful things, dirty things... I won't hurt you. But if I do, I promise it will only be in a way you'll like."

"A way I'll like?"

 _'What does he mean by that?!'_ That was when she started to panic, internally.

But it was too late. She felt like he had her trapped there. She was leaning against one of the students' desks. Sabo practically attacked her, sticking his tongue into her mouth and lightly caressing her, as a deep growl came from deep within his chest. The broom she'd been holding clattered to the floor, forgotten.

"Sabo, wha-"

She'd managed to almost get that sentence out when the kiss broke. He took control of her then, before she could protest, seizing the moment to silence her with another heated kiss. His hands slid down her sides, coming around and cupping her ass. He used the leverage to pull her closer against him. He ground his hips into her legs, until she could feel his bulging length pressing against her.

Alesha was in shock! She'd never expected him to be so forceful with her, so insistent about taking things further. To think that he even wanted her this way, it was too much... The fairy knew that she'd been warned about this before... That once she'd started college, there would be guys trying to have this kind of experience with her. But she figured it couldn't hurt to have a little fun sometimes. She just wasn't sure if she wanted it with Sabo or not. He was making it very hard to say no, however.

The dragon licked his lips savagely, savoring the taste of her that lingered there. She moaned, getting lost to the sensations that overwhelmed her. His hands were everywhere all at once; pressing and rubbing in just the right spots.

"Mhhmmm..." Came his breathy moan. "Alesha... I want you. Please, just... Relax..."

"I can't, I-"

"Relax and let me do this..."

His hands came up to cup her breasts. He played with her nipples, feeling the small buds hardening through her shirt. His hand trailed downward, moving under her skirt. He rubbed her thighs, sensing her discomfort every time she tensed up. Alesha let out a small yelp when she finally did make contact with her sex.

"Sabo, stop it... This... This isn't right!" She whispered, desperately looking around and hoping no one would hear them.

"How do you know? It feels right."

"It..." She pushed his hands away for a moment. "No. It doesn't. Please stop this..."

She didn't know why she was even begging him. What made her sick was... It actually had felt really good. He was making her feel things she'd never felt before, and it was amazing. Now she fully understood what the expression 'weak in the knees' meant, because her legs had turned to jello. She collapsed against him, sitting down on the desk to avoid falling. Her white pleated skirt spread out around her hips like a fan. His arms were around her back, steadying her, and taking care not to mess up her wings.

"Careful!" He gasped, helping keep her safe. Yellow wings streaked with black encircled them, shielding her from the outside world. "I'll always protect you. I promise."

"That's really sweet, but-" Alesha found herself being kissed again.

His lips trailed down her neck, a sinister grin overtaking his handsome features. She could feel his curly blonde hair tickling along her cheek. Then he bit her, using his fangs only the slightest bit, letting them rake across her sensitive skin. Goosebumps raised all along her neck and shoulders. She felt like she might faint if he didn't stop, but it felt too good for her to stop him.

He was between her legs, grinding against her like an animal... And a sense of dread filled her when she realized... _She liked it!_ She didn't know why, but... She felt it. There was definitely a spark between them. Everywhere he touched her, it was like lighting running through her veins.

"Sabo..." She moaned, tentatively placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. This time it was reciprocated, and their tongues danced together, forbiddenly.

Sabo's hand was rubbing her through her panties, touching her in just the right way. He rubbed across her clitoris, listening to her wild moans as he did so. She felt her knees go weak again, despite the fact that she was sitting down. It was really hard to say no to him. And that wasn't the _only thing_ that was hard...

Things were getting very heated now. She reached down to touch him in the one place she knew he wanted her to the most... Slowly, she unfastened his pants and pried them down until she saw his member spring free. It was enormous... He was much more well-endowed than she'd imagined. She licked across the tip, watching the way his eyes rolled back into his head as she did it. She knew she was driving him crazy. And something about having that kind of power over a big strong dragon... Well, it just made her want to do it even more.

"Ahhhh-Aleshaaaa!" He groaned, tangling his fingers in her lovely pink hair. He knew how she felt about her hat being removed, so he made sure to leave it alone. Even while he defiled her, he was respecting her. "Please, nnngh, more..."

The mischievous fairy was happy to oblige. She swallowed his cock, working her mouth up and down the long shaft. Her tongue swirled around the head, and he was in paradise. Alesha vaguely wondered what he would do if she let him do the same to her. But she kept going, licking his cock until he couldn't think straight anymore. She continued for a while.

"Ohhh..." He arched his back, holding her in place by the back of her head. "I'm going to... To... _Ahhhhh!_ "

He found his release, his seed hitting the back of her throat. Sabo watched her swallow it, an eerie grin on his face. He looked so evil right then, and the fluorescent lights didn't help.

A loud bang caused them both to cease their actions and jump.

Luffy's face appeared in the door, as he cracked it open. "Hey guys! Did you know this door was jammed or something? I think I fixed it."

"What are you doing here?!" His brother hissed in annoyance, quickly zipping his fly.

"Oh! I forgot my bookbag." Rather than coming in, he just stretched his arm out to grab the small gray and white bag from under one of the desks.

Flashing them a cheesy grin that said he knew what they were up to, the black dragon fled. He left them alone again, much to Alesha's disappointment. It had happened so fast that she'd hardly had a chance to say anything. She didn't know whether she should ask for help or what... She could probably handle this herself though.

"Now..." Sabo purred, as he leered at her. "Where were we?"

"I..." She hesitated for a moment. "I feel weird, I should go."

"No, please don't leave! I didn't mean to- I mean, we could just pick up where we left off. It'll be fun. I'm not going to hurt you."

He sounded as if he were more intent on convincing himself of that than her, however...

"What if someone else walks in? I can't risk it. I hope you understand, I just need some space right now. It would be best if you left me alone."

Sabo was unable to bring himself to be outright pushy with her. "Alright," He sighed. "Only if that's what you really want."

"It is," The fairly nodded. "We have to go our separate ways, before I do something I'll regret. You have to stop your obsession with me. It's getting out of hand."

Alesha hastily shoved him away and she left then. She didn't trust herself enough to be alone with him right now. He could finish cleaning on his own... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Doragon no Yōsei (Dragon's Fairy)**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I don't own any of the OC's in this, they belong to my friend, Mugiwara Luffia. The only exception is Shiori, she's mine.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. And this one is AU, so it has very little to do with canon. xD**

 **This is written for Mugiwara Luffia as a commission. The pairing is Dragon!Sabo x Fairy!Alesha (her lovely OC). Hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Alesha rushed back to her dorm, not even stopping for anything else. She ran all the way there. When she went in, she noticed that Shiori was still awake. She was leaning on the kitchen counter, stirring a mug of hot chocolate, while lightly sipping it and watching some nature documentary on TV... She yawned, obviously getting sleepy.

"What are you still doing up?" The fairy halted in her tracks. She was actually hoping her roommate would be asleep.

"N-nothing... Just watching a little TV. Why?"

"I need some space. Any way you could just... Go for a while?"

"What? But w-why?" The rose-eyed valkyrie blinked in confusion.

"Because I need the room. I need to be... To be alone. Yeah." Alesha's expression suddenly changed from pleading to annoyed. "I really just want to be alone. I'm sorry to ask, but... Isn't there somewhere you could go for a while?"

"Oh, uhh... S-sure. Just let me get my stu-"

"There's no time!" To her surprise, her roommate was kicking her out. The fairy stuck a twenty dollar bill in her hand. "Just take this and get whatever you need for the night and- Just, just go... Come back later, okay?"

"H-how much l-later should I come back...?"

The pink fairy actually shoved her toward the door in a comical fashion. Thankfully she was still dressed in a striped sweater and denim shorts. If she'd been ready for bed, this would have been really awkward.

"Any time, just get out of here. Come back tomorrow!"

"T-tomorrow, but-"

Alesha closed the door. She didn't lock it behind her though, since she knew Shiori wouldn't be back tonight. The girl was too shy for her own good. Panting, she clicked off the TV and sat down on the sofa.

She'd decided she wanted some space and, thankfully, she'd gotten it. Eventually, she found the will to move and she got up from the couch and went to change out of her school clothes... Grabbing an old faded pink T-shirt that was at least three sizes too big, she had it on in no time. It would be a lot more comfortable. Since she was planning to be alone for the rest of the night, she figured appearances didn't really matter that much.

She jumped. There was a knock at the door. She crossed the room and opened it, assuming her roommate actually had nowhere to go and had come back.

"I thought you were going t-" Alesha gasped the moment she saw who it was. "Sabo!"

"That's right," He gazed down at her with accusing eyes. "Who did you think it was?"

"Shiori. I was thinking she'd come bac- Nevermind. What are you doing here?"

The dragon leaned against her, pinning her against the counter. She pushed him away awkwardly, trying not to give in to temptation. She didn't know what to do. They'd just done some really intense things in the heat of the moment, and she needed some time to clear her head. Alesha wasn't thinking clearly. She couldn't afford to make any rash decisions right now.

"You have to go... I need some time to think."

"There's just one problem."

"Oh?" She glanced around nervously, trying to figure out some way to call for help without him knowing. "And what is that?"

"You've caused a _huge_ problem for me," He took hold of her hand and placed it on his member. He was already hard again. "I've already had a taste... And now I want more!"

Sabo growled the words, as he stared down his prey wickedly. Before she could do anything, he was biting her neck, his fangs boring down into her skin. He was marking her! It felt good but scary at the same time, and Alesha noticed that it felt weird. Her skin kind of tingled in the spot where his teeth had bitten down.

"You're mine now... You belong to me."

"Sabo, no, I-"

When he was done with that, he took her lips. Sabo moaned desperately into the kiss, showing how much he wanted her by grinding on her again. Alesha tried to pry him off, but the fearsome dragon was too much for her. At this point, she wasn't entirely sure that she really wanted him off of her, but she just wanted a minute to decide. Too bad he wasn't relenting at all. He was only making things worse, causing her to want him even more.

He was no longer hesitating; not pausing in his actions at all... He touched her everywhere, spun her like a ballerina, manipulated her like a ragdoll, seized control of her entire body. He dipped her down low and swept her back into his arms. She was facing away from him and he reached up to caress her breasts, taking each one into his hands and squeezing them rhythmically.

"What do you want?" Alesha pleaded with him, her own voice sounding so far away... "What is it that you want from me?"

"I want to live out my fantasies with you..." He whispered "I want you, Alesha... I always have. I've been waiting... Getting to know you better, so I could finally make my move. So I could finally show you how much you mean to me."

She let out a small whimper, unable to help herself. The chemistry between them was just too much. She'd become overwhelmed with the sexual tension. It was driving her just as crazy as he was.

He bucked his hips against her from behind, but then she turned around. The fairy slowly backed away from him every time she could. Sabo continued to advance on her every step of the way. There was fear in her eyes, but he seemed to be blind to it. He was ruthless, insatiable...

"I've had only a taste..." He licked her lower lip, threatening to bite her. "And now I want _more..._ I want it all!"

Alesha fell back onto her bed. He towered over her, and she hid under the weight of his shadow, unsure of what to do. Only a dim light in the kitchen was still on, the room barely lit. She could make out some semblance of a smile on his face. She saw him remove his pants. He was in only his boxers now. His spiked tail swished back and forth, cutting through the chill night air.

"Please stop this... I can't."

"You can. And we will."

Sabo had taken a moment to unbutton the many buttons that trailed down his expensive shirt. He looked at her, lying there just like he'd always imagined.

"It's too good to be true..." He whispered, joining her on the bed and running his fingers through her hair. "Finally... _You're mine._ "

Before she could protest again, Sabo locked his lips with hers in a deep kiss. She hesitated, but kissed him back, loving the feeling of butterflies it gave her. He moaned again. She lightly caressed the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. If they were going to do this, she was determined to make it meaningful. His yellow spotted wings moved around her to envelop the two of them. They made out for a while, just silently enjoying each other. They began to explore each other's bodies. He enjoyed her softness and flexibility, while she enjoyed his muscular but lithe frame.

Their legs interlocked, as he moved to lie on his side next to her. His hands played over her bare chest, having raised her shirt up from the bottom. He was delighted to see that she was only wearing a pair of panties under it and nothing else. He casually slipped them off, taking his time before tossing them into the floor.

"Were you getting ready to go to sleep?" The blonde asked, smirking.

"Leave me alone..." She whined, placing her hands down to cover herself. "I didn't even know you were coming."

"Well I'm not... Yet." He winked, as he moved down her body, until his face was level with her intimate parts. "I still have to repay the debt from earlier."

"That's not what I- _Ahhh!_ "

Alesha gasped when she felt his tongue licked across her mound, asking for entrance. She wasn't sure what to do, so she slowly tried to push him away, but Sabo was determined... He found her center, letting one of his fingers slip into her. Her hat had fallen onto the bed, forgotten. Her antennas popped free, glowing softly and lighting her face so that he could read all of her expressions, one by one.

"You feel so soft inside..." He breathed. "Like silk."

"Mmmmm..." She couldn't help herself. The moan escaped before she could stop it.

Another breathy moan had escaped her. His only goal was to pull even more from her. His digits pistoned in and out of her, preparing her for what was next. His tongue traversed up her slit, pausing to flick her clitoris. Sabo enjoyed toying with her, making her writhe and squirm beneath him. He licked her, his tongue delving between her lips and seeking to help her find nirvana as it plundered her depths.

Completely blissed out, Alesha tangled her hands through his curly blonde locks, guiding his movements as best she could. He still had his own ideas though... And it didn't seem like he was stopping any time soon. Every time the tip of his tongue would touch a certain place between her legs, it felt amazing.

He pulled back from her labia with one last suck, staring at her and making very deliberate eye contact. Alesha wasn't sure what she should do now. That was really embarrassing. She'd been very unsure of herself lately. Now he was piercing her with his lecherous gaze, licking his lips in contemplation. They just stared at each other for a minute, a silent understanding passing between them. There was no going back now.

When he moved back up to face her on the bed, Alesha let her hands trail along his sculpted body. They slid over his chest and down his torso, to play with the waistband of his shorts. Her hand grasped his hard cock, moving up and down over the shaft. She touched him through the fabric at first, before pulling his boxers down and out of the way. Sabo took them off to allow her easier access. She began to pump him with one hand.

"Unnhh... I want you so bad..." He groaned, loving the way it felt.

"Then take me... Right here, right now... No more waiting. No more games."

Alesha didn't know what had come over her. He'd really turned her on and she was all worked up now. She wasn't even thinking about what she said, now she was just talking. And what had come out of her mouth could be nothing less than her absolute true desires... She'd just told him that she wanted him too.

And they were doing this... _Really_ doing it. Finally.

Sabo positioned himself above her, taking her in his arms and grinding his hips against her once more, luring her into further submission. He slid into her core, feeling it pulsing around his thick member. His eyes rolled back in his head and he growled deeply, taking full possession of her. The way her wings were spread out beneath her made her look like an angel... She was more beautiful tonight than he had ever seen her.

The fairy squirmed beneath him, getting her hips into a more comfortable position. For a moment, he stopped, when she scrunched up her face like she was in pain. A moment later it was better and he was able to move again. The dragon used his broad wings as leverage to help him stay balanced. He thrust into her, before eventually grabbing one of her legs and wrapping it around his waist. She did the same with the other one, and soon they had found their own rhythm.

"Ohh, mmmm yes!" He moaned lewdly. "Fuck yeah..."

The two lovers moved together, perfectly synchronized. His hips would crash into hers, and her essence would coat his steely prick, making it feel even better.

"Ahhh... Sabo, harder... _Please, nnnngh!_ "

He began to pick up the pace, sensing that they were both near their end. Sabo fucked her good and hard, moving in and out at an almost frightening pace. He felt her warm wet channel squeezing him like a vice, and for a moment he thought he was losing his mind.

His seed spilled into her velvet depths, and she came undone at the same time. It was like a coil deep within her snapping; finally breaking. The two called each other's names and it was divine... And then they collapsed onto one another. For some reason, Alesha wanted to laugh, but she felt like it was probably a bad idea.

"Alesha, I..."

"Before you start," She pressed a finger to his lips, stifling him. "Let me at least get dressed."

Alesha sat on the edge of the bed, and indignantly put back on her panties and pulled her shirt down around her. It seemed that Sabo was content to lie on his back in his boxers, with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Sooo..." She trailed off awkwardly. "Are you a cuddler, or...?"

"Come here," He invited her into his arms, and it was impossible to resist. He pulled her halfway onto him so that she was resting her head against his chest. "There's something I want to know..."

"If you're asking if this can happen again, I don't what to tell you. I honestly don't know. I mean, I'm not even sure if-"

"It'll happen again." Sabo seemed so sure of everything. He looked down at her with a broad smile, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"How can you be so sure?" She had one arm wrapped around his chest and he pulled her even closer, holding her.

"Because it's me and you."

"Okay, arrogant one!" She stuck her tongue out at him, giggling lightheartedly. "You seem awfully sure of yourself."

"That isn't what I meant... I mean, I know it will because you're mine. And I'm yours."

"Oh no no no... You misunderstand me, dear sir, I-"

"Be quiet you." Leaning down to her level, Sabo lightly touched his lips to hers.

"I'll forgive you..." She winked. "This time."

"Alesha..." He looked at her, suddenly very serious. "I love you."

"I... I'm not sure right now. This is all happening so fast. How can you even make sense out of it?"

The yellow dragon shuffled to one side, just enough to pull out the blanket from beneath them. He draped it across both of them. "If you aren't mine... Then you should be."

Alesha waited a moment, trying to decipher how she felt about all of this. It was a lot to take in and everything was happening all at once. She wasn't sure right now... At the moment, she felt very content and it just felt so right to be in his arms like this, but she was fairly sure she wasn't thinking clearly at the moment either. She knew that sex could easily cloud one's judgment, so she wanted to wait a bit to see if she still felt the same way later on. She just needed time to adjust to all of this.

"You know... I love you too..."

When she eventually tilted her head back to respond to him, she saw that he'd fallen asleep. Part of her wanted to wake him so they could talk, but she couldn't bear to do it. She also wanted to go look for Shiori to make sure she was okay, but she wouldn't even know where to begin looking, and she would disturb Sabo if she moved. It would also probably look kind of bad on her part if she left while he was asleep. She decided that sleep would be best for her as well... 

* * *

That was the first time they were together.

She'd talked to Shiori about the night she'd kicked her out, but she hadn't had much to explain when the albino girl came back the next morning and saw what kind of shape her sheets were in... With a sleeping dragon still lying curled up in them. The shy girl had forgiven Alesha right away, congratulating her on having some fun for a change. It turned out that Shiori had spent some time with Sabo's brothers. She'd slept on their couch until she'd gone back to her own room the next morning. The following night, the two girls had forgotten everything over a gallon of ice cream and a fit of giggles.

A lot of time had passed since then. Sabo had asked Alesha out formally, while they were hanging out with the rest of their friends one day. Of course she'd said yes. The two had become accepted as an item rather quickly. Every time one of them was seen on campus without the other, people asked where their other half was. It was sweet. And it turned out that Sabo had a real romantic streak in him, which was unusual for a dragon.

But something had been bothering Alesha... He was very overprotective of her. He'd said many times that he would not hesitate to go to any lengths to protect her. And she believed him. After all, he'd never lied to her before.

The end of the semester was drawing nearer now. Things were very uncertain. She didn't know if this would last or if it was just a passing fling. But for a little while, she was happy... There had been a lot of distractions this year and her grades had slipped away from her while she'd been preoccupied.

She was getting ready to leave her Psychology class one day when her teacher suddenly stopped her. She'd worn her hair up today and her spiky ponytail was blown about by the breeze generated by her wings, as she turned around to face him.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I might have a word with you?" Professor Adain blinked, his ice pink eyes already trying to decipher her body language.

Alesha had always liked taking his class. The bat was fairly young for a teacher and not very bad looking himself. He also had a brilliant mind for psychology, he seemed to be able to read people with ease. He could often tell her more about her innermost thoughts than she would ever care to know. For the most part, she respected and looked up to him.

"Sure, what's wrong? If it's about my grades, I'm trying my best-"

"No," He cut her off, running a hand through his wispy seafoam green hair. "Your grades have been suffering lately, but I have faith that you'll be able to bring them back up in time if you dedicate yourself. It's not too late."

"Then what is this about?" She wished he would get to the point already.

"It's about that boyfriend of yours... I mean no disrespect. I know he's not in any of my classes, but I kind of wish he was. I'd sort of like to study him some time. I wonder if maybe I could help him, but then maybe it's better this way, he might already be beyond help."

"What the hell are you saying?" The girl gawked at him, her mouth agape. Had he really just _said_ that?! He'd said it as casually as one might discuss the weather!

"It's just that he seems overly obsessed with you and extremely controlling. As a Psychology teacher, I feel that it's my duty to talk to you about this. Forgive me, it's in my nature to be very blunt. Even if you don't believe me, please be careful and don't let it get too far out of hand."

"I think it's fine. I don't have a problem with how he acts at all. Sometimes it's nice having someone finally looking out for me for a change."

"At least consider what I have to say. We wouldn't want your grades to suffer for it. I mean, it would be a downright shame if it was his fault you failed my class."

"I respected you," She spat, her demeanor suddenly changing, unable to stop the wave of disgust and contempt that washed over her face. "Or I did, right up until you said that. What goes on between my boyfriend and I is none of your business! You've crossed a very personal boundary here, please don't ever do it again."

He was silent for a moment, just slouching and regarding her nonchalantly. "I understand... Sorry. But please, just be careful, alright?"

"I will."

The fairy turned and left in a huff. _'Who does he think he is?! He has no right to say those things about Sabo... No right at all!'_

She decided against telling him though. That would most likely only add to the problem. She knew he'd only get mad and that would just make things worse. Alesha was walking at a brisk pace and she ran into someone when she turned the corner by his classroom.

"Ouch!" Her first instinct was to grab her hat to make sure it was still firmly on her head, despite the fact that she'd banged her knee into someone's shin. "I'm sorry, that was clumsy of me, I- Sabo?"

"You should be more careful," The dragon embraced her, rubbing his hands up and down her back, soothingly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I was just in a hurry to get out of there."

"I noticed you were running late. Did something happen?"

"Not really, my Psych teacher just wanted to have a word with me, that's all." She didn't want to have to tell him what the guy had just been saying about him.

"What did he say?"

She'd been hoping he wouldn't ask that. "He... Said my grades have been slipping lately. And that I need to apply myself more if I want to pass his class."

"Oh..." He narrowed his eyes once she'd passed, eyeing the door the Psychology classroom closely. "Well let's go, I'll walk you to your next class sweetie."

She smiled at him as he led her away. 

* * *

It was later in the day and Adain had no more classes left. It was already dark outside when he finally locked his classroom and walked down the long, narrow hallway. The only ones who had a key to get in were the custodians.

He'd failed to notice the sinister form that trailed behind him, as he went out to his car. A tall shadow lurked there, sticking close to the walls until he was sure there was no one else around. The horned man followed him out to a secluded, isolated part of the campus. He waited until the bat hybrid was halfway across the field, passing by several vacant parking spaces, before he made his move.

 _'It's now or never...'_ Sabo thought, taking a deep breath. He was a little nervous. _'You won't be able to get away from me. And no one else will see us. It's just me and you...'_

Adain was already in a choke hold before he'd even realized that anyone was there. He gasped, silently struggling for air as someone else's hands gripped his neck. They were behind him and he couldn't see their face.

"You're probably wondering who I am," Sabo chuckled darkly. "Well I'm sure you'll figure it out, but by the time this is over, it won't matter."

He clearly didn't have good intentions. Adain tried to call for help, but again he was stifled. All he could do was make choking sounds. He managed to turn his head around and catch a glimpse of his attacker's face. He saw that the person had a noticeable scarring around his left eye. That sent him into a panic and he began attempting to fight him off.

Sabo was having none of that. The dragon lifted him up, flapping his mighty wings and finally putting them to good use.

"It's been a while since I've stretched my wings..." He smirked, letting the teacher turn fully around to face him.

Their eyes met at last. There was malice in the speckled dragon's dark eyes.

"It's you... Please..." The bat croaked, his decoratively spotted wings also fighting for control, but they could do little against a dragon's. "Don't do this... You could let me go. And I could help you..."

"I don't need your help. You never should have meddled with me in the first place. What gives you a right to interfere between Alesha and I?"

"I... Was trying to help... Really, I was... I'm so sorry. I'll stay out of it, I..."

Sabo opened the switchblade he kept on him at all times. The blade trailed down one side of his victim's neck, as he held him in midair by the collar of his shirt, the long black sleeves hanging down and swaying as he struggled.

"Careful with that, please don't hurt me, I don't want to die!" He spat out the words at an alarming rate, like it was all one long jumbled sentence.

Adain had faced other people with uncomfortable truths his entire life. He knew this was bound to happen, sooner or later. He'd just never expected it to happen while he was at the college teaching.

Blood began to trickle from the light scratches that were being made along his dark skin. Adain was hoping it would make him reconsider what he was doing. The sight of blood was a wake up call for some people who were suffering from psychosis. But his hopes were dashed the moment he saw the way the angry dragon looked at it. It only made Sabo thirsty for more...

"I'm not done with you yet," The blonde breathed in the other man's ear. "Not by a long shot..."

Forcefully, he maneuvered his victim around and began to run the knife over the edges of his wings. He poked the tip of the blade through the webbing.

"No, _nooo!_ What are you doing to my lovely wings?! _Please stop!_ I beg you!"

Sabo just grinned, his fangs gleaming under the light of the moon. " _Never._ "

The dragon pulled on the knife, effectively slicing his wings. He continued to it again and again in between each section. While it wasn't overtly painful, only a minor discomfort really, there was no way he could fly now. But to a creature of the night, this was a terrible thing, a fate nearly worse than death itself...

 _Nearly._

"I've had enough of your blubbering and your nonsense! You were going to fail Alesha anyway, weren't you?" When he didn't get an answer from the man, only more choked whining, Sabo tightened his grip. " _Answer_ _me!_ Weren't you?"

"Y-yes..." Adain had tears in his eyes. "I... I was. Somebody help!" He cried out into the night, hoping that someone might hear.

"Shut up, idiot."

It was no use, however... There seemed to be no one around. The dragon began to breathe fire, the scorching flames engulfing the weak little bat. They had charred what was left of his once beautiful wings. His hair and clothes were lit on fire and Sabo couldn't really hold onto him much anymore. It didn't matter. He let go, watching the man who had insulted him and threatened his girlfriend fall to what was hopefully his death.

A sickening crunch could be heard, as Adain's frail bones collided with the unyielding pavement. When it was all over, Sabo landed and turned back to him, looming over him. He glared menacingly at the professor who didn't move at all. There was a large dent in the ground where he'd been thrown into it.

Needing to do one last thing, maybe for closure, maybe for the hell of it, he summoned the deep insatiable fire that burned within himself once more. He scorched the bat again, encasing him in an inescapable inferno. He waited for most of the flames to go out before he sneered.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone... You couldn't leave Alesha as she was, as she is. She's perfectly beautiful and you have no right to tarnish her reputation, no right to taint her loveliness! No right at all..."

Those were his parting words, as he walked away from the horrific scene. He knew someone would find him, but at the moment, he didn't care one bit. Sabo briefly toyed with the idea of hiding the body, but thought better of it. If the guy could survive that, he would have earned the right to do whatever he wanted afterward. Besides, if he took time to hide the body then he would run a higher risk of someone seeing him. 

* * *

Sabo had begun to panic. He knew he'd freaked out pretty badly... But there were lots of students on campus and he was sure there were plenty who would want revenge against one of the teachers. Surely there had to be someone else who also had a grudge against Professor Adain?

Be that as it may, he tried to run through every possible scenario in his head so he could take all of the necessary precautions. He'd already done the deed, so there was no going back from that. The first thing he needed to do was get rid of the only weapon he'd used: His beloved switchblade. He valued his freedom over any sentimental significance. The blade had to go. He tossed it haphazardly into the dumpster on his way back inside.

His first instinct was to notify someone, but that would only make him look even more guilty. He went straight back to his own dorm room, hoping that no one would see him on the way. He did pass a few other students in the hall, but none of them seeming the least bit suspicious of him.

And not one of them suspected what he'd just done. He didn't even know for sure if anyone would find the body, but there had been no time to hide it. They would know he was murdered and find it eventually anyway. But he was a bat, and he had fallen from pretty high up, so maybe they would rule it a suicide?

Sabo's mind raced frantically as he rushed inside. Ace and Luffy were nowhere to be found, but the door had been locked, so he was sure they were home. They were most likely asleep at this hour. There was a good chance no one even knew he'd gone anywhere, so that was good.

He had to get the blood off of him. Sabo removed his clothes and got into the shower. Before he started the water, he placed his T-shirt and jeans into the tub. He had to get rid of all the evidence, so he turned the ventilation system on and burned the outfit in the shower. He put out the flames as soon as they were engulfed, turning the water on and showering like normal. Most of the remnants of his clothes were washed down the drain, along with the last bit of blood that still clung to him.

He grabbed a towel from the rack and used it to dry his drenched curly locks, before wrapping it around his waist. This was how Luffy found him. His younger brother stared at him with sleepy eyes.

"Were you cooking in here? Smells singed..." He muttered, blinking sleepily.

"Luffy!" Sabo jumped, startled. "What are you doing up?"

"Just have to pee..."

"Oh. I was just... Showering before bed, you know, the usual routine. I'll get out now."

"'Kay..."

The blonde dragon inched his way past the dark haired boy, already making a dash for his room. He just wanted to try to get some sleep so he could get over this. He knew he was acting weird but tried to play it off.

 _'It's not a big deal,'_ He silently told himself. _'It'll be fine... Just a misunderstanding and soon this whole thing will all blow over and-'_

There was a sudden and very loud knock at the door.

 _'Oh crap!'_

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru stood at the corner of the building, having both stepped outside for a cigarette. They were still busy grading papers, but they'd taken multiple breaks that night. The first had been to have some X-rated fun in their classroom while it was empty of students. The next had been for the unplanned second round of fun. And now they'd come outside to enjoy the fresh night air and have a smoke together. This was pretty much their nightly routine and it was the main reason they were always there so late...

"Nothing better than a smoke session right after a night of hot sex..." Hikaru winked at his younger sibling.

"Yeah, but my back is killing me!" Kaoru whined, flattening his fluffy ears. "You had me bent over that desk for way too long!"

"Shhh, keep it down. We don't want anyone to know we're out here."

"Yeah you're right..." The kitsune took a big long drag from his cigarette. "Hey, what was that?"

Kaoru, being the more softhearted of the two, seemed to perk up the minute his keen ears picked up a disturbance nearby. He'd alerted his brother in a hushed tone. Hikaru peeked around the corner with him.

"Careful with that, please don't hurt me, I don't want to die!" They heard the muffled words of some poor soul that was undoubtedly getting what was coming to him.

"Hahaha, the poor sucker..." Hikaru chuckled darkly, seeming to enjoy what he was watching. His silver tail, marked with a black X, twitched in anticipation of the carnage that was about to ensue.

"No, _nooo!_ What are you doing to my lovely wings?! _Please stop!_ I beg you!"

They saw the silhouette of two men, both fighting in the air. It seemed like one of them was winning. A dragon had torn a bat's wings, they were in really bad shape... And he was repeatedly punching him and doing whatever he could to inflict pain. The two were covered in blood.

"Somebody help!"

"That's Professor Adain!" Kaoru recognized the one who was getting beaten up. "We have to help him!"

"Nah..." His lover held him back. "Just let whatever happens happen. It's none of our business and it would be wise to stay out of it."

"What if they see us?"

Kaoru began shaking, so Hikaru held him close... He'd already protected his brother and made sure to take good care of him. The two kitsune watched everything from their secret hiding place in the bushes around the corner, until the bat was slammed into the ground and no longer speaking.

"He... He's not moving!" The concern in Kaoru's voice showed even through his hushed tone. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"I think he'll be alright. Just got an ass kicking, that's all..."

The dragon let out a fierce growl that set even Hikaru's fur on end. He could tell that his twin was on edge too. They'd witnessed a gruesome scene, a scene which got even worse when they saw the fallen man being lit on fire and burned down to ashes. All in all, he should have probably been more alarmed by the sight, but nothing seemed to really phase him anymore. He'd become jaded to the harsh realities of the world long ago...

The two watched in silence as the shadowed figure moved into the moonlight, revealing himself to be Sabo, one of the students at the college. They were sure there was no way Adain could have survived that. He was burned almost beyond recognition after all of that and there were no sounds and no movement from the crater that been left behind.

The twin kitsune exchanged looks with one another, cowering together in silence. Kaoru's face was very pale and it looked like he might actually vomit... Hikaru grinned, watching the crimson splattered yellow dragon walk away, tossing something small into a nearby dumpster before disappearing back inside the college.

"What should we do?!" Kaoru was hyperventilating, almost panting.

"Well, I don't know that we should do anything..." Hikaru turned away, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"We have to do something! After what we just saw... We need to call the police."

"Getting involved in these kind of things can get awfully messy."

"I _know_ that! But poor Professor Adain, he... _He just died right in front of us!_ We have to _do_ something!"

"Alright, alright, just calm down, jeez..." Hikaru fished around in his pocket until he took out a cell phone. He tossed it to his brother, before pulling out another cigarette, placing it between his lips, and lighting it.

"I'll call for help! You follow him, make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"Awfully demanding, aren't we?"

"You're the stronger of the two of us, so it just makes sense. You could detain him, if you had to..." Kaoru was quick to point out. He was already dialing 911. "Just do it!"

"Alright, I'm going..."

He rolled his deep blue eyes, but the brunette silver fox entered the school just a bit behind Sabo. He wanted to give him plenty of room so he wouldn't realize he was being followed. Hikaru watched him go all the way back to his dorm. He walked past several dozen other students that night, and not a single one seemed to have a clue that they were walking past a murderer.

Kaoru waited out in the parking lot where it had all happened. He hoped his brother would be okay. He knew what they were doing was dangerous, but they'd seen something they were never supposed to see. He'd approached the charred remains of Professor Adain, and waited until the police arrived... 

* * *

Sirens approached the campus of Majikku Daigaku that night. It was in the early hours of the morning and many people heard it, going outside their dorms and classrooms to see what all the fuss was about.

The police spoke with one of the kitsune brothers and he seemed very nervous the whole time. They investigated the scene of the crime. The forensics team began working on the body and in no time they had a list of suspects. After everything was taken into consideration, samples and fingerprints collected, and both witnesses had been spoken with, there could only be one conclusion... The man had been killed. And it had been no accident.

They sent a squad up to the suspect's dorm to apprehend him for questioning...

Alesha heard the commotion from the other students. It was like the entire campus had suddenly flickered to life. Everyone was talking and there was shouting and chaos and everything was just very hectic. She and Shiori had gone outside to see why everyone was being so loud. They'd heard the sirens too and it made them wonder what was going on.

As they approached the end of their hall, she noticed that some of the students were hysterical, while others seemed more calm and curious. She didn't know what to make of it, but it was obvious that her roommate was scared.

"Alesha, I'm worried... M-maybe we should h-hide in our room until it's safe..."

"No, we need to see what's going on." She stated firmly. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Despite her disagreement, Shiori was right by her side. She didn't want to get separated so she'd lightly grabbed onto one of the fairy's intricately swirled wings to help them get through the crowd together.

At the end of the hall, they spotted two familiar faces. Ace and Luffy were fighting through the onslaught of student traffic to get to them. The two dragons looked very upset. The moment they caught sight of them, Alesha could already see the panic behind their calm facade. Even Ace looked scared. He looked more worried and frightened than the girls had ever seen him.

"Sabo's going to jail!" Luffy wailed, drawing the attention of nearly everyone around them. People stopped walking and heads turned their way.

"Luffy, calm down..." Ace elbowed him sharply, rushing over to Shiori and Alesha. "Listen, something's happened... Do either of you have any idea why Sabo might've had some kind of problem with one of the teachers here? Professor Adain?"

Alesha's eyes widened as the realization sunk in... "What do you mean a problem? He's going to jail?"

Ace hesitated, obviously uncomfortable about telling them. He leaned in close so that none of the onlookers could hear what he had to say. "Apparently he's murdered him. They found the body outside. And all of the evidence points to Sabo. It doesn't help that he's resisting arrest."

"Oh m-my... But... Why? I don't u-understand..." Shiori murmured, unable to imagine the proud dragon doing such a dreadful thing.

" _What?!_ " Alesha's jaw dropped.

She couldn't bring herself to say anything else. There was nothing she could do, and she knew that, but she had to get over to that side of the school. And _fast!_

She was off the ground in an instant, her sparkling pink wings carrying her as fast as he could go. She headed for the male dormitories but was stopped in her tracks when she realized that he was already in police custody. They were dragging him through the crowd, taking him outside... Where the police cars waited with their blaring sirens and flashing lights.

Sabo had probably overheard what was said between her and her Psychology teacher. She'd never meant for things to got this bad. She'd known he was obsessed with her, but if this was the extent of the lengths he would go to just to try and protect her... She never would have gotten involved with him. He was obviously dangerous.

 _'I should have seen it all coming,'_ Her thoughts surrounded her, cornering her. There was nowhere left to go. Her own common sense overwhelmed her. _'First the way he's approached me every time he's gotten the chance, how he's always staring at me, the way he'd constantly remind me that he would do anything to protect me, the way he'd attacked those cheerleaders for making fun of me at tryouts, then there was the fight with Alex outside the pub, even the plushie incident was probably him! Then there's the way he practically forced himself on me after class, the way he seemed to take complete possession of me... And now this. As much as I would like to think that he didn't do any of this, he probably did.'_

And yet, she could not explain the immensely powerful pull at her heartstrings that she experienced at the mere thought of losing him this way... She frowned when she finally saw him, an entire team of police officers in dark blue uniforms surrounding him, as he was led away in handcuffs... She fell to her knees and the tears came then.

That was when she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she absolutely did love him. And he loved her as well. He loved her enough to do such a horribly fucked up and insane thing... Just to prove that he would go to any lengths to protect her. He was a madman. A beautiful madman that she loved more than anything. And they couldn't be together anymore, not after this.

She could feel Sabo looking at her, sadly. His wings were folded behind his back and the edges of them were held down by his arms which were pinned there by the cold, unrelenting steel shackles. The others hadn't caught up with her yet, she was all alone... The pink haired fairy lied on the ground in a heap of pure sadness. It hurt so much, she was actually in physical pain. He didn't speak to her, but their eyes met one last time.

 _'It's like he's saying goodbye... Bidding me one last farewell with his eyes.'_

And it was true. He couldn't bring himself to say anything out loud. They wouldn't let him talk to her anyway. And he didn't deserve to. As he was led away, pulled further from her, there was nothing else left to say.

Sabo stared at her, mouthing the words " _I love you..._ " as he was brutally shoved into the back of a cop car. 

* * *

_**-THE END-**_

 **(Note: This is the end of the story, technically, since it was originally supposed to end on a somewhat tragic note. However, there will be one more chapter posted that is basically an alternate ending. If you prefer a sad ending, you can stop reading here, since the main story has pretty much come to a close. If you prefer a happy ending, however, then please read chapter 8 when it's posted. Thanks!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Doragon no Yōsei (Dragon's Fairy)**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. I don't own any of the OC's in this, they belong to my friend, Mugiwara Luffia. The only exception is Shiori, she's mine.**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned. Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. And this one is AU, so it has very little to do with canon. xD**

 **This is written for Mugiwara Luffia as a commission. The pairing is Dragon!Sabo x Fairy!Alesha (her lovely OC). Hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: (Bonus Chapter/Alternate Ending)**

Alesha hadn't really allowed anyone else to get close to her, since Sabo was arrested. Various guys at her school had expressed some interest in getting to know her better, a few of them had even asked her out, but she steered clear of all of them. She couldn't let anyone else in, could not allow herself to be hurt in such a way again... It was too soon.

The one beautiful thing she'd found had been brutally torn away from her. And he'd done it willingly too. It was the result of his own choices that had led up to things turning out the way they had. Despite all of this, the little fairy missed her handsome dragon every single day. Not a moment went by that she didn't think of him. He always lurked there, in the back of her mind, overshadowing everything else.

But she'd gotten good at finding different distractions for herself. She had since turned her attentions back toward her studies and brought up her grades in everything. Part of her had even wanted to go visit him in prison a few times, but she had resisted the urge. She really wanted to move on and get over him. What he'd done was unforgivable. And she didn't know how to handle it. In a way, he kind of scared her sometimes.

Alesha still hung out with her friends, and his brothers were among that crowd. She couldn't leave Ace and Luffy behind just because their brother had done a terrible thing. It wouldn't be right. And every day, she was reminded of him, through them. She was glad there were only a few more weeks left of school. Then they would all get a break for a bit, and that was something she could really use right now.

Today had started out as a somewhat normal day for her. She was on her way from her first period to second and she had to stop by her locker to drop off some of her books and pick others up. She turned the dial hastily, entering her combination and opening the metal door.

Instead of the usual dull metallic gray she was used to seeing, a wall of deep forest green and bright vivid pink greeted her instead. Alesha jumped back, startled. Someone had put roses in her locker! She counted them, one by one... There were a dozen long stemmed roses. They were arranged into a classic bouquet, and it was enormous. She took them out and sifted through her belongings to make sure she had the right locker. All of her other stuff was there, and it hadn't been touched. Everything else was just the way she'd left it.

"Is this some kind of sick joke...?" She muttered under her breath, getting her books and shoving them into her backpack before she was late.

She had to hurry off to her next class, so there was no time to figure out things right now. Alesha had taken the roses with her. They would have wilted if she'd left them in her locker all day, and her fairy nature just wouldn't let her do that. She tried to forget about it over the course of the rest of the day, until lunch time. She knew she should have probably put them in her locker until her next class, but she also knew most of her friends had already seen them during the classes they had together. They just hadn't had a chance to talk that much. She'd also become sort of quieter since the person she loved the most had been separated from her.

When she sat down at the table, it was inevitable that someone would point it out. That person just so happened to be Devon.

"Those are really pretty," The voodoo doll remarked. "Who are they from?"

"I have no clue. I don't even know if they're really for me or not." Alesha sat down and picked at her food, barely eating any of it.

"Can I see them for a second?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out."

Devon examined the intricate bouquet, paying careful attention to detail. He found a small tag buried inside the mess of stems and thorns. Not even caring that some of the thorns had scratched him, he took it out and read it, his mismatched eyes widening. The fairy looked at him, but maintained her calm facade. The roses were a nice gesture, but nothing really phased her anymore.

"What is it?" She took them back from him, eyeing the tag he'd just found.

There, in elegant scrawl, were the words " _Dearest Alesha..._ " and on the back of the card, it said " _Please meet me in the gardens outside, in the middle of the hedge maze, after classes are over..._ "

"What is that about?" He asked, suddenly more curious than ever.

"Seems like it's f-from a secret admirer..." Shiori gushed. "H-how sweet!"

"I don't know. I'm sure it's probably just some kind of sick joke or something, if anything. Or someone wanting to ask me to Prom."

"Speaking of Prom," Ace wiggled his eyebrows, smirking like the devil. "It's coming up soon. What are we all doing that night? Any plans yet?"

He'd been sitting there the whole time, but he hadn't taken much notice of Alesha's flowers. He seemed preoccupied. It was also pretty common for girls to be carrying around flowers and stuff, this time of year. School was almost over until the start of the next term. Ace and Luffy had taken to sitting with Alesha and her friends during lunch. They'd done that ever since their brother's arrest. None of them had taken it well, and they wanted to make sure they were there for her if anything happened. They had all become very good friends over the course of the year.

"Ehh, count me out. I'm not going." Devon said. "Nothing wrong with it, but I just have no interest in things like that."

"Well I plan to go," Alesha answered him honestly. "But just for my friends, just to hang out and stuff. Whoever this is, I intend to tell the person no, but I'll try to turn them down gently."

"Awww, why? You should consider giving him a shot, Alesha." Devon encouraged her.

She adamantly shook her head no. "I'm just not ready for another relationship this soon after..." The young fairy hesitated. "After you-know-who..."

"I d-don't blame you..." Her roommate patted her back reassuringly.

"Well, what about you, Shiori?" Ace cleared his throat. "Are you-"

"Oh my g-gosh!" The albino girl jumped straight up from her chair, scooting it back behind her. It made a grating noise as it scraped across the floor. "I completely f-forgot to get my books for n-next period! I have to g-go before the bell rings. Sorry guys, I'll s-see you later!"

"Yeah... Later." Alesha moved the food around on her plate, bored.

Shiori left before anyone else could say anything. She rushed down the halls toward her locker, running in her heeled boots. Devon noticed something was wrong with her, but he let her go. It seemed her roommate was rather preoccupied with things right now as well. The fairy girl dumped her food into the trash, unable to bring herself to eat more than just a few bites before the bell rang for class.

She didn't even say anything else to her friends. Alesha went to her next class, oblivious to everything going on around her. Now she was worried about the note... And what it meant. As to who would be there... It was anyone's guess.

The rest of the day passed by in a boring blur. Alesha felt knots form in her stomach, which somehow turned to butterflies, fluttering and churning. It was finally time for her to go find out who had left the roses in her locker. The only reason she was going was to give the person a firm no. After going through all that trouble, the least they deserved was a straight answer.

 _'Why is this even a big deal...?'_ She found herself wondering, as she opened the big double doors that led to the school gardens. _'I haven't been here since... Since-'_

No. She refused to think about it.

Alesha made her way through the hedge maze, which annoyed her, even though she sort of knew the way... When she reached the center, the same small white benches were strategically placed against each wall. It was a beautiful place that some of the students came to study or just hang out. As a meeting place, it made sense, because there was really no other place like it on the whole campus.

There, seated on one of the benches, was a familiar blonde dragon who wore a huge smile on his face... He flashed her a grin, and she felt like everything was completely surreal for a moment.

"Sabo..." She paused, holding the rose bouquet in the crook of her arm. "Is it really you?"

"Yes," He got up, approaching her in the middle of the garden. "I got out a few days ago. I was thinking about what I should do, how to handle things now... I was keeping up with all of my classwork through the mail. So I'm still enrolled as a student here and I can still graduate in a few years, with everyone."

It was all she could do to hold herself back. Alesha ran toward him, half thinking that he could still be a mirage or hallucination of some kind... However, the moment their hands touched, she knew he was real. Sabo was really here in front of her, and he was interlacing his fingers with hers, pulling her in close and plaint a firm kiss right in the center of her lips. She reciprocated, but hesitantly... She didn't want to take things too far.

"That's amazing! But I... don't understand." The fairy pulled away, running a hand through her pink bangs and moving them to one side. "Maybe we shouldn't do this, I mean... You did kill someone. That's not something I can easily ignore."

He was silent for a moment, before speaking. "I know. I did. But that doesn't mean much in our modern justice system."

"What do you mean?"

"I was acquitted. Some of the evidence had been tampered with. In the end, they couldn't prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that I did it."

"What happens if someone hears you confess?" She looked around, worriedly.

"You can't be tried for the crime twice. So... Nothing." The dragon actually laughed.

"I don't know what to say. Why did you have me meet you here? And how did you even get into my locker?"

"Alesha..." He pulled her in close, just holding her near him. "I've missed you..." Unashamed, Sabo took a deep breath of her. He swore she was like a drug to him. "The whole time I was in there, I thought of nothing else but you."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you too," Alesha sighed. "But I... I don't know. I'm not sure what to do here. I mean, what you did was a horrible thing."

She hated to admit it, but she was a little scared to be with him now. When she'd known he was obsessed, it was sort of cute. She'd taken it as a sign of his deep love for her. But given the circumstances, she was hesitant to actually date a murderer. She wasn't even sure if she should be talking to him or not... But she'd never felt this strongly for anyone before.

"I know it seems bad, but you have to believe me-"

"I might," She cut him off. "But it's going to take a lot of understanding for me to get to that point. I mean... Just... What were you _thinking?!_ " Tears had formed in her eyes, against her will. He was still holding her, he hadn't let go.

"I wasn't," Sabo took a deep breath, gently hugging her. "Not clearly, anyway."

"Tell me everything. I want to know every single thing that happened. We're alone, so it's the perfect opportunity. I have so many questions, I wouldn't even know where to begin. I just want answers."

"Well, for starters, they had tons of evidence against me..." He moved away, sitting down on the same bench he'd been seated on when she'd arrived. "They had forensic evidence like small dragon scales found at the scene of the crime, DNA and clothing fiber samples that matched mine, but the thing is... It pays to have rich parents sometimes."

" _What?!_ " It pained him to see her pretty brown eyes opened so wide in shock. "Are you saying that your parents bribed them to drop the charges against you?"

"Sort of, yeah. But it's no big deal, I'm back now, and-"

"I still don't understand how they could let you go, just like that. After what you did... You should have been in there for life or something! It doesn't make any sense."

"Please let me finish? I came all this way to see you, and it would mean a lot to me if you would go with me to Prom next weekend... I'm a free man now. And the only thing I want is you."

Alesha was completely stunned. She had no idea what to say... The two shared an intimate moment together, each just looking into the others' eyes.

"I know you're scared of me," He continued, standing up and pacing a bit before going over to her. "I can tell. But... Please don't be frightened. I would never hurt you. I just wanted to protect you. I still love you with everything within me, I love you with all that I am. I know you probably felt lonely, hurt, and abandoned while I was gone. And I'd love the chance to make it up to you."

* * *

The following night at the Pub down the street, Alesha was sitting with her friends at their usual table. Shiori was to her right, with Luffy across from her, and Ace across from Alesha. Devon was seated on the other side of Shiori. He was currently sipping on a large chocolate milkshake. No one was really drinking tonight because they were all saving up their money for Prom.

She was dressed in a cute outfit that consisted of a gray and black striped shirt and simple gray tights, with a black skirt. She wasn't really trying to impress anyone, but she just felt like dressing up a bit to celebrate the occasion. Alesha normally dressed really 'cute' but tonight it was more of a 'cool' style. She just wanted to kick back and relax and hang out with her friends one more time before the end of the year. And they didn't know it, but she was also ready to celebrate.

"Hey Alesha! Did you hear? Sabo's getting out soon..." Luffy grinned cheekily.

"He's already out." She pointed back over her shoulder with her thumb, causing him to look.

At the bar, there sat a tall blonde dragon with black horns and huge leathery wings, covered in black and yellow. He turned around with a large tray full of various drinks and a wide grin plastered on his face. Rushing over to their table, the smiling dragon placed it down with a loud clank.

"Drinks are on me tonight!" He declared, with a daring wave of his hand. "I've got everyone their favorites. Enjoy."

"Sabo!" Luffy's jaw dropped. "We thought you were gone for good! What the heck happened?!"

"Where have you been man?" Ace got up and actually gave him a big manly hug, patting him on the back. "Never thought we'd be seeing you again!"

"Oh my... Welcome back!" Devon greeted him, while Shiori just gave him a shy little wave from behind her curtain of silvery hair.

"It's good to be back bro," Sabo returned his brother's embrace and then pulled up a chair to sit down between Shiori and Luffy. All eyes were on him. "I know you're probably all wondering how the hell I got out of that mess. It turns out that I was acquitted. As far as the courts are concerned, I committed no crime. That's all I'll say on the subject."

He winked at Alesha, who winked back and smiled a little. It was neat having a secret that no one else knew. One thing about Alesha was that she was loyal to the bitter end. She would take his secret to her grave.

"I have something to tell you too," She added, before anyone could react to his announcement. "I've decided to give Sabo another chance. We're going to Prom together!"

"I'm so g-glad everything worked out..." Shiori smiled, looking back and forth at both of them. She fidgeted with the long sleeves of her favorite cyan blue sweater, trying not to call too much attention to herself.

"This is _so_ epic!" Luffy beamed, clapping like a child. He'd already grabbed his drink from the platter, not one to turn down free alcohol.

"It's awesome that everything is working out," Ace held up his mug full of beer, clinking it lightly against the others' glasses as they all held them up for an apparent toast. "Cheers to the happy couple!"

He was really big on tings like that, always up for a party or a good toast. Sabo could tell that he genuinely meant it though. Even Alesha was joining in the merriment and nodding in agreement to his toast. It was a kind gesture. There were plenty of warm fuzzies all around.

"Shiori, do you mind switching me seats?" The dragon asked her politely, after they'd all taken a sip from the drinks he ordered. "I'd like to be close to my girl."

 _'He called me his girl...'_ Alesha giggled internally, trying not to be overcome by the cuteness of it all. She played it off, but sidled up to him the moment he moved closer to her.

"So Shi-" The dark haired freckled dragon was interrupted yet again.

"Hey this seems like a good time to ask..." Luffy smiled naively, waiting until she sat back down closer to him to pick up Shiori's hand in his. She actually cringed a little, dreading whatever he was about to say next, and pulled her hand away. "I was wondering if you'd go to Prom with me? Just as a friend?"

Ace practically spat out the beer he'd been drinking. Asking 'as a friend' was a classic way to convince a girl that it was safe to go with you. They all knew that. Even though Luffy was probably too naive to realize it. Everyone looked at her now, waiting for her answer.

"W-well, I um... I appreciate it, but..." She peered up at him through her bangs. "I r-really don't think I'm even gonna go..."

"What? Why not?" Alesha seemed concerned at this point.

"Oh. Luffy said. "That's fair."

He immediately went back to sipping his drink, completely oblivious. It was pretty obvious that he didn't have any strong feelings for her, as he didn't seem the least bit phased by her rejection.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ace seemed very upset. "Of course you're going! You _have to..._ I mean, you should definitely go! I don't see the problem?"

Sabo gave him an odd look, and Alesha just smirked teasingly. She gave her boyfriend's hand a slight squeeze from under the table... The valkyrie's face flushed a deep red.

"Yeah, everyone goes to Prom." Devon agreed. "Even I've deciding I'm going, and I don't even have a date... Or want one, for that matter. Too much pressure."

"The p-problem is..." Everyone was waiting to see what she would say to that. It seemed like they all really wanted her to go. The truth was, she hadn't wanted to go with Luffy and had been trying to let him down easy. "I d-don't even have a dress or anything..."

"Is that all?" Alesha laughed it off. "You should've told me! We should go shopping together before Prom. It'll be fun! And it's still not for a few days, so we have plenty of time."

"Oh... O-okay..." Shiori shrugged. She could have sworn she saw Ace breathe a sigh of relief from across the table, but she wasn't sure. "I g-guess we can do that..."

"Yay! We'll have a girls' day out, just the two of us!"

"Hehe, alright." The valkyrie smiled then, seeming to be glad for the chance to spend more time with her friend.

"Actually there are some catalogs I've been meaning to look through. I have them back at the dorm. We should probably get started on it tonight. You almost ready to go?"

"Wh-what about Sabo? Don't you guys m-miss each other?"

"I'm giving him some quality time with his brothers for the night," Alesha smiled at the elated blonde, and he returned it. "I'm sure they have lots to catch up on. I've had him to myself for most of the evening. Let's go..."

She got up to leave. Sabo pulled her in for a quick kiss goodbye, and she felt herself blush when their lips met. They both said their 'I love yous' before she left. There were various 'oooohs' heard around the table.

"Oh shut up you guys..." The fairy squeaked, before disappearing with her roommate quietly in tow. "This is college, not high school!"

Once they were gone, Luffy cracked a cheeky grin while looking at his older brother. "So... Why are you so keen on Shiori going to Prom? Hmmm?" He raised his eyebrows, leaning in and staring at him curiously.

"I'll fucking kill you, Luffy..." He muttered so low that he thought no one would hear. "I swear!" 

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't find anything!" Alesha whined, going into their dorm and slamming the door behind her. She plopped down on her bed and sighed in defeat.

"M-maybe we just haven't been to the r-right place yet?" Shiori suggested. "We c-could try another store tomorrow?"

"We've already tried hundreds! No one has a dress in my size, or they don't fit me right, or they're in terrible colors, or... It's some other problem!"

The pink fairy grit her teeth, obviously frustrated with the whole situation. They'd been shopping around for Prom dresses all week long and she still hadn't found anything that was right for her.

Shiori had had the luck of finding something that suited her perfectly... They had tried on many things over the past few days, but in the end she'd chosen a cute ice blue dress with a V-shaped neckline and spaghetti straps that crisscrossed across the back. It was very form fitting, with a sheer organza mermaid style skirt that began at her thighs, which had a long slit up one side. It was very modern. And she'd also found a black belt to go around her waist to accent it, which had some long black, white, and blue feathers attached to it that were set off to one side.

"Wh-what about that pretty lavender one I k-keep seeing in the closet?"

"I don't know about that," Alesha got up and went over to their shared closet. "I'm not sure if the style is right for Prom... It's more of a renaissance era dress. It's ancient!"

She opened the big white doors, taking out the dress and hanging it right in front. She draped it over herself, going over to the full length mirror on Shiori's side of the room to get a better look. It was made of crushed velvet in two different shades of purple, and the skirt was so long that it dragged the ground. The sleeves also came very close to reaching the ground; they were long and billowy. The center was done in a lighter shade of lavender that accented it nicely.

She liked the way the silver ribbon in the front was woven back and forth like a corset, helping to accentuate her figure. And she could probably get away with wearing her favorite high heels with it. There were faint swirls etched into the fabric which almost matched the subtle pink swirls that graced her wings, so that was an added bonus as well.

"Hmm..." She hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe..."

"It will look great!" Shiori encouraged her. "I'm n-not going to be able to find shoes in time either, so I'm j-just wearing my boots." She shrugged.

"Well there's only two days left until Prom... So I guess I have no other choice. I feel like I'm going to look ridiculous though! I'll be the only one wearing something so... old fashioned." The fairy grimaced.

"You shouldn't w-worry about it. Besides, Sabo will l-like you no matter what you wear."

There really weren't anymore options left now. Alesha had only one option, and that was the wear the dress she already had, or miss Prom entirely. She would have to go, since Sabo had asked her and they'd already bought their tickets and made arrangements and everything... There was little choice left.

"You're right. Guess it'll have to do. Well, we get to show off our outfits to the guys tomorrow, so let's get some sleep."

"Yep..." Shiori nodded, already changing into her nightgown and turning off her bedside lamp. "S-see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

After putting the dress away, Alesha went to bed, rolling over under the weight of her own despair. She hoped sleep would find her soon... 

* * *

The next day, they decided to reveal their Prom dresses to the others to get some second opinions... And third opinions. And so on.

The girls stood out in the student lounge, waiting on the rest of their friends to get there. Some of the other students had already asked them why they were so dressed up when Prom wasn't until tomorrow. They'd explained that they were just doing a trial run of their dresses. One stood in pink, the other in blue.

Sabo had shown up to see Alesha, and his brothers had come with him, presumably to show their support. As soon as he saw her, a huge smile crept across his face.

"Old school," The dragon commented, his eyes appraising her up and down. "I like it."

"Thanks..." Alesha tucked a stray strand of cotton candy pink hair behind her ear, stifling a giggle. She didn't know why she felt so nervous all of a sudden. "I just wanted to get your opinion on it before I show up looking stupid. I'm worried about it though. I won't fit in with anyone else there."

"You don't look stupid at all. Actually, I'm planning to wear an old fashioned outfit too. If it's any consolation, it will fit perfectly with mine. And that's all that matters. Who cares if we fit in with anyone else?"

"You know something?" She leaned in close to him, getting right in his face. "You're right. You're really smart." The fairy planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I love you so much... You look amazing! You're going to be beautiful tomorrow."

Sabo stared at her for a minute, clearly smitten with her... There was a light in his eyes the likes of which Alesha had never seen. It was incredible how just one glance and a few words from him could somehow quiet all of her worries and calm her fears. The two just took a moment to appreciate one another.

Shiori was fidgeting with the frills around the edge of her dress. She wanted nothing more than to hide forever and never come out... She was really that shy, and letting the guys see her in such a revealing dress wasn't something she could currently handle.

"So..." Ace finally spoke. He'd been staring at her the whole time too. "See you tomorrow?"

Shiori nodded. "Y-yeah." It had taken a great deal for her to control herself.

"Well, goodnight."

"Yeah. 'Night." She made a beeline for the exit to the stupid student lounge, eager to get out of there.

Alesha just lost it. She couldn't stop laughing at how silly her friend was being. She knew Shiori had been worried about something, but she wasn't sure what it was. Now she was watching her friend walk away quickly back toward their dorm...

"I don't get what that was about," She tried to laugh it off. "But I should go check on her. What time are you picking me up?"

"Could we leave around seven?" Sabo took her in his arms and pulled her close to him, speaking to her softly. His golden curls tickled her nose as he leaned down to lock lips with her again. His tail twitched. "I've hired a Limousine to pick us up. I was wondering if you minded if we all take one together?"

"I'd love that!" The fairy's wings fluttered behind her excitedly. "It would be so awesome to share the ride with our friends! What better way to spend Prom night?"

"Of course there's the little matter of the afterparty too..." He winked suggestively.

"Oh my... I'm going to have my hands full, aren't I?" She giggled.

"You _might_ say that."

"Girls are so complicated... I don't really get it." Luffy scratched his head, oblivious to pretty much everything that was happening around him.

"Just concentrate on dancing and having a good time tomorrow." Ace told him all he needed to know.

"Right! Is there going to be food there?"

"Nah, but we can probably grab a bite to eat somewhere after..."

Their voices trailed off into the distance, as they disappeared down the hall. Alesha was content just looking at Sabo's gorgeous face. She blinked at him, trying to hide her own face now.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Your blush goes great with the color of that dress..."

Later, when she entered her dorm room, she found her roommate frantically checking everything in the mirror. It was like she was obsessing and trying to make sure everything about herself was flawless. She was trying different looks for her hair. She would put it up and then take it back down. She did this repeatedly, but didn't speak or look away when Alesha came in.

"So Sabo said he's rented a limo for all of us to share tomorrow night..." Those were the first words out of Alesha's mouth when she got back. "You're welcome to ride to Prom with us, if you don't mind sharing space with Ace and Luffy."

"O-okay..." She replied in a shaky voice. "Sounds fun."

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... I-I'll be fine."

The fairy watched her crazed antics go on for several more minutes before she decided to intervene. She opened her mouth to say something, but fell silent. She was unsure of what to say. She didn't get what the problem was? They'd already spent hours in front of the mirror pampering themselves and making sure everything was just right before they'd even left for the lounge earlier.

There was a long silence that filled their shared room...

"OH MY GOSH HE'S GOING TO BE THERE, I JUST CAN'T HANDLE IT! _EEEEEEEEEE!_ " Shiori suddenly screamed out of nowhere.

"..." It took a full minute for what she'd said to fully register. "Are you freakin' serious right now?"

"Hahaha, yes!" She collapsed onto her bed, in a fit of giggles.

"Uhh... Who are we talking about again?" Alesha raised an eyebrow.

"Who else?" She just smiled, sinking further into her bed, before forcing herself to get up. "Did I... y-you know... look like an idiot out there just now?"

"No way," The fairy replied honestly. "But I still have no clue what you're talking about."

"I n-need to change out of this dress before I mess it up..." Shiori muttered.

"Yeah. Plus, we should get some sleep if we want to look our best tomorrow."

The girl silently changed back into their sleep clothes. There was no use fretting about how they looked tonight. The real test would come tomorrow evening. 

* * *

The night everyone had been long awaiting had finally arrived...

The fairy had managed to find one thing that really completed her outfit. She wore a tiara to help hide her horns and antennas, but she was able to make them also look like a natural part of her ensemble as well. She found that she wasn't that concerned with hiding who she is anymore. If there's one thing Sabo had taught her, it was to be brave.

Alesha and Shiori had gone out earlier to get their hair, nails, and makeup done. Alesha had chosen to wear her hair up in a ponytail, and the back had been styled to give it a lot of volume. To her surprise, Shiori had chosen to wear hers up in tousled pigtails, with her bangs left down to frame her face. They'd both chosen a semi-natural makeup look, nothing too drastic. They wanted to still look like themselves. Both were covered in body glitter, however. And Shiori had chosen silvery white glitter eyeshadow, while Alesha had gone with a tasteful matte lilac.

No matter how nice the evening seemed to be going, something still appeared to be severely bothering the albino girl. She was fidgeting even more than usual and had been very quiet all day.

"What's wrong?" Alesha could no longer hide the concern from her voice. "Are you sure you're okay? Need to talk?"

"I j-just... I'm worried n-no one wanted to go with me. I know it s-seems stupid, but..."

"Oh stop it! There are plenty of people who wanted to go with you. Luffy even asked you, didn't he? But you turned him down. Why did you do that, anyway? It couldn't hurt to just go as friends, right? He'll be there anyway, so..."

"Because he's n-not-" Before she could finish, she stopped herself.

"Not what? I'm curious now." Alesha tried to pry more information out of her friend, but it was too late. They were already being approached by the guys.

Luffy was the first one to run up to them. He seemed genuinely happy to be spending time with his friends tonight. He was wearing a normal black tuxedo that he rented just so he could go without looking too weird, although it made him look a little bizarre since it wasn't his style at all. They were so used to seeing him dressed casually that it made him stick out awkwardly.

"You look... err, good Luffy..." Alesha stifled a giggle, and so did Shiori.

"Ehe, thanks!" He grinned, not sensing her sarcasm.

Ace was wearing one similar in style to Luffy's. The major difference was that he was wearing his clunky combat boots instead of dress shoes like everyone else. Both of them had black bowties which were paired with white shirts with red silk pocket squares and silver cufflinks. They looked really different all dressed up. It was unlike them.

The blonder of the brothers showed up looking every bit as 'out of place' as Alesha felt she did, if not even moreso. Sabo looked the best of the three, with a very nice black jacket and blue shirt beneath it with lots of white frills everywhere and light gray slacks. It was close to his usual outfit but much more dressy. He donned his beautiful navy blue tophat with his favorite goggles. He sometimes wore them to parties, he had a classy sense of wit about him that made him all the more irresistible.

"Sorry if I look goofy tonight." Sabo told her, running over for a hug.

"Don't worry," The fairy reassured him, as the dragon linked arms with her. "We still like you guys, no matter how goofy you look. And you don't, by the way. I feel almost too embarrassed to even go to Prom, looking like I'm from another century or something... This is so humiliating." She hid her face.

"That's sweet..." He smiled down at her, adjusting his lapel before walking her out to the Limousine which was waiting outside. "Same to you. Please don't be embarrassed."

Sabo knew that it was his moment to shine... His brothers gave him some space, as he knelt down to present her with a beautiful corsage. It had pink and purple lilies in it, nearly the same color as her dress and hair. They were adorned with some smaller flowers and various decorative bits and baubles to help fill in the gaps, and there was a purple ribbon tying all of it together.

"Oh Sabo, it's beautiful!" She blushed, not knowing what else to say. "Will you pin it on me?"

"Of course."

Now it was his turn to blush albeit faintly. Sabo stood and lightly tucked the pin behind the front of her dress just above her chest, over her heart. His hands were working to fasten it when he got distracted by her cleavage and nearly pricked himself.

"Careful now..." Ace laughed, teasing him. Then a nervous look suddenly came over him and he froze, staring at Shiori. "Shiori-chan, you... You look lovely this evening."

"Wh-why are you being so proper all of a s-sudden?"

"Um... Here."

Deciding to just go back to being himself, the freckled dragon held out a small bunch of flowers to her as well. The corsage had ice blue flowers that were hard to identify, but she thought they might be snapdragons. It was ironic... He hadn't even asked her to Prom, but he'd gotten her a corsage as well. He'd just assumed he should, since he knew she didn't have a date. He and Sabo had picked them out together, in secret, right after they'd seen the girls' dresses. They needed to know which colors to get, after all.

"F-for me?" She squeaked, feeling like she might actually faint.

"Yeah..."

She nearly blushed to death, but accepted the small token of his affections, hesitantly sticking out her arm so he could tie it to her delicate wrist. Ace hastily tied the ribbon, much too afraid to put it anywhere else. The moment his hand touched hers, she felt herself go weak in the knees. She'd never realized how much the older dragon actually paid attention to her.

"It's s-so beautiful, thank you..."

Alesha watched the two with a bright smile. There was a silent agreement that they went together somehow, it just clicked. It was a lot like her situation with Sabo.

"This is beautiful too," Ace took a moment and actually summoned the courage to lightly brush his hand over the choker she was wearing. It had the same white rhinestone accents as her dress set against a blue ribbon. Alesha was also wearing one that matched it, but in pink rhinestones and a purple choker instead of blue.

"They match," Luffy added, seeing the way both of the girls had similar chokers. "That's so cool!"

"Thanks," Alesha giggled. Tonight was going to be fun!

"Shall we, milady?" Sabo linked arms with her and lead her away, in classic style.

The group walked outside and climbed into the black stretch Limo, eager to be on their way. The building the school had rented out to host Prom was a convention hall only a few miles away. It wouldn't be a long drive.

The ride over still managed to be long enough for Ace to start drinking, and for Luffy to stick his entire upper body out through the sun roof. He waved to people as they passed. A few of them honked but most just laughed at his antics. He started making silly faces at random passers by, and that was when his brothers had pulled him back inside and told him to sit down.

The rest of the way there, everyone was busy talking excitedly about how much fun Prom was going to be. They were glad they all got to go and it was nice of Sabo to take care of transportation for everyone.

When they arrived, the Limo driver walked around the opened the door for everyone to get out. Once they went inside, they noticed that everything was doused in glitter with flowers and decorations everywhere. They'd gone with the classic moon and stars theme, so it gave the place a very surreal look. For some reason the decor was mostly in red and gold, which only made the group stick out even more. Various couples were already pairing up and some of the students had already taken to the dance floor.

Alesha was lead to a spot near the middle of the spacious hardwood floor. The long billowy sleeves hung from her dress gracefully, as she moved across the dance floor with elegance. Sabo bowed to her formally, extending his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"I don't know," Her doe-like eyes sparkled with mischief, even as his arms encircled her. "May you?"

Smirking at her witty reply, he guided her ever so gently back and forth, in a swaying motion. Occasionally, his hips would bump against hers and cause her blush to deepen. The two moved gracefully together in perfect rhythm with the music.

"I can't believe I'm really here with you..." Sabo told her, pulling her in close for a quick kiss before he dipped her down. "It's like a dream, only better."

The fairy sprang back up, her smile so bright it could light all of the world. They finished one song and continued dancing into another. She was thankful they were starting out by playing slow songs. It was nice... She felt a sense of peace and calmness come over her.

Alesha turned to cast a glance over his shoulder at their friends. Luffy was currently snacking on some of the cookies and cake that had been provided. He started arguing with one of the waiters, probably complaining about the lack of meat on the buffet. She noticed that Ace was sitting at one of the tables next to Shiori. The two were sitting quietly and stealing occasional glances at each other when they weren't looking.

"Sabo, look..." She covertly gestured to them, calling his attention to it.

"That's adorable!" He smiled, genuinely happy that his friend was finally making his move. "We should probably go sit with them and help break the tension."

"Yeah, my feet are already getting tired in these heels... I could use a little break."

The two walked over to where their friends were. Luffy had gone off somewhere... He'd told Sabo on the way here that he was going to ask every single girl he saw to dance with him, as long as they didn't have a date. He wanted to meet someone so badly, but also didn't want to risk getting his ass kicked over it. In a way, it really didn't matter to him if he started trouble, but he didn't want to ruin the night for his friends.

Alesha and Sabo took their seats at the table. They watched the ballroom slowly fill with people. Even Devon was there, true to his word, but he was busy with a date on each arm, it seemed. No wonder he'd decided to come. He gingerly waved to them all and they waved back. It was getting pretty busy by that point. She noticed that Hancock and the rest of the cheerleaders were there. The naga passed by her, almost not seeing her at first, but then her cold blue eyes locked onto their target.

"Oh wow... That outfit is _sssso_ last century!" She laughed.

The harpy to her left joined her, as did the panther on her right. Hancock was in a vivid red dress that accentuated her breasts and serpentine hips. It was modern but didn't cover much at all. She saw that the harpy was carrying a small plate with a bit of cake on it and Alvida had a glass of wine in one hand.

"Hahaha!" Monet, who was in a lacey white tank-top and narrow yellow skirt, couldn't stop laughing. "I knew you'd wear something ridiculous, but that takes the cake! Here, have some-"

She went to throw the cake at her, most likely about to smash it in her face, but stopped short when she saw Sabo there. He was giving her a death glare. His head titled down, his horns were aimed squarely at her, and his face showed no emotion whatsoever. Alesha ignored them, trying to tune out whatever they were saying.

"What's he doing out of his cage?" Alvida demanded, gesturing toward Sabo with a hand on her hip. "And his date is looking so drab too. There isn't enough alcohol in this whole building to drink until _she's_ pretty! Hah!"

"What kind of person would want to be with a murderer anyway, unless she couldn't find another date?" Hancock glared back at him, accusingly. "And for that matter, why is he even being allowed to Prom?" She waited for an answer, but didn't get one. When it was clear that no one was talking to her, she did a hair flip.

"What makes you ladies think I'll have the slightest problem with going back to prison?" Sabo nonchalantly began to get up.

"Oh well..." The black haired naga hissed. "It can't be helped. Let'ssss not be seen mingling with this riffraff, ladiessss..."

She and her little entourage left. Every single one of those girls scattered then, darting away like frightened little rabbits...

Alesha breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone. She could easily handle them, but like Luffy, she didn't want to cause a scene and make problems for everyone. Oddly enough, the cheerleaders had pretty much left her alone most of the year. After what happened last time and the destruction that had befallen the gym, it was no wonder they hadn't pestered her anymore.

"Tonight is supposed to be a good night," Sabo put his arm around her, comfortingly. "So let's just focus on the good and try to enjoy it."

"Yeah, you're right..."

Luffy came back, munching on some food. "What's up guys?" He sat down.

"You two are awfully quiet," Sabo commented, talking to Ace and Shiori. "Everything okay?"

At the blonde's inquiry, Shiori sort of jumped. "Oh, I'm f-fine... And you?"

"Never better." Ace took a sip of vodka that Luffy had brought him. A smirk spread across his face, but his expression was otherwise unreadable.

It was like the entire group could sense the tension between them. But no one said anything. It was already awkward enough.

"We should go get some punch," Alesha grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her up. "Maybe if we're lucky it'll be spiked already. And if not..."

She carefully flashed her a glimpse of a small bottle she had smuggled in. The glass bottle was in her purse. They also had alcohol at the Prom, but it was expensive and they didn't allow the students to bring in their own. Cheapskates...

"You're so e-evil..." Shiori giggled, already starting to feel better. She looked at Ace. "I'll b-be right back."

"Alright cutie, take your time. And when you get back, maybe we can share a dance?"

"S-sure, I'd like that." Her voice trembled, hanging up on every word.

Alesha and Shiori hurried over to the punch bowl by the buffet table on the far side of the room. They started by getting a few drinks to sample the punch. If it wasn't spiked, they would be the ones who got to do it. It had taken several minutes to fight their way through the crowd. There were a lot of people at the dance now.

"Tastes a bit like r-rum..." The valkyrie commented, smacking her lips as she tasted the punch.

"I agree. Maybe it doesn't need any more. Looks like someone else got around to it first. Well... More for us!" She opened the tiny bottle and poured a bit into each of their glasses, before replacing the cap and putting it back into her purse.

"Oh my g-gosh, you're so bad!"

"Mm-hmm... Maybe." She wiped her face with a napkin, careful not to use her sleeve. She didn't want to stain her only dress. "You know... I'm really glad things seem to be going so well between you and Ace."

"A-ahh, thanks!" Shiori replied meekly, unable to hide behind her hair because of the pigtails.

"So...? Come on, dish! What's he really like when you're alone?"

"I h-haven't really been alone with him m-much, so I dunno..."

"Awww, you're so shy! It's cute, but... Loosen up a little." The evil fairy grinned mischievously, pouring a ton of liquor into Shiori's second cup of punch.

"A-alesha!" She whined.

"It will help, trust me... Now let's go. Don't wanna keep our lovelies waiting for us, now do we?"

The albino girl followed her back to the table, after they made sure to bring a few cups of fruit punch for the guys. People stared at her dress, especially Ace. The slit down one side revealed her boots as she walked. They were black leather and nearly reached her knees, but somehow she was able to move so gracefully in them. Alesha didn't get how she could do that.

She went to sit down at the table, and timidly handed Ace the punch she'd gotten for him.

"Thanks," He smiled, pausing in his conversation with his brothers to take a sip. "Wow! You even spiked it for me! Hell of a girl... Here's to you!"

"It's n-no problem really..."

Shiori shyly held up her glass until it clinked against his. Alesha and Sabo raised theirs as well. She'd also remembered to bring a glass for Luffy. She felt kind of bad that he didn't have a date, but it was alright. He seemed to be enjoying himself anyway.

Everyone stayed around their table and they shared a few laughs now and then. They had been there for a few hours and everyone was having a great time... They were sitting at the table and drinking a mix of wine, vodka, champagne, and spiked punch, and getting plastered.

Luffy was actually the least talkative Alesha had ever seen him tonight. He eventually got up and walked across the room, disappearing into the crowd. No one knew where he went.

Ace looked at Shiori, studying her for a moment... It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. She finally noticed he was staring at her and shot him a questioning look.

"I think it's about time we danced, don't you think?"

The hapless valkyrie didn't know what to do. He was being so forward with her! "Um... Th-that's really kind of you, b-but I'm not sure if I..." She trailed off, the rest of her sentence unintelligible.

"Oh come on!" Alesha screeched. "You two _have to_ dance!"

Shiori's rose mauve eyes immediately went to the dance floor. They were playing faster music right now, since it was still sort of early in the night and they hadn't gotten back into the really romantic stuff yet. She saw various couples grinding on each other and touching each other. Some of them were being really lewd.

"I could n-never dance like that... Oh my goodness..."

"It's not that bad, I promise." The pink fairy got up, her gorgeous dress trailing behind her... She took Sabo by the hand. "Why don't we show them how it's done?"

He winked at her. "Sure, let's go."

Even though the music they were playing was faster now, the two love birds went out there and made the most of it. Some kind of horrible rap song was on, but Alesha would deal with it if it meant she could help her friend. And besides, she was getting to dance with the love of her life on top of it.

The dragon pulled her in close and took her lips in a deep kiss. He frenched her in front of everyone and all she could do was kiss him back. They moved against one another until there was no space left between them.

Ace had been wearing a tuxedo like the others, but being very hot natured, he stood up and removed the jacket. It was very constraining. That was enough at first, but he also had to lose his shirt too. He'd kept the cufflinks to try and still look fancy, as well as his black bowtie like Luffy's, but all it managed to do was make him look like some sort of stripper or something... He spotted some girls across the dance floor who were looking at him, whispering to each other and giggling, but he didn't care.

He looked at Shiori, who had also been watching him but quickly turned away as soon as he caught her staring. He sat back down, not wanting to embarrass her. Ace had his arm around her now. He was gradually growing more bold around her too, even though it wasn't normally a problem for him. The black dragon growled, smoke flaring from his mouth, before taking a shot of straight vodka.

"Alright... Let's do this!" He picked her up and literally carried her to the dance floor. "Sorry, but you were too shy to ever do this on your own. You should be having fun tonight, you deserve it."

"A-ace..." She blushed, burying her face in his chest.

He placed her down gently on the dance floor, in the middle of all of those people... Shiori tried her best not to think about it. A slow song started playing almost as soon as they got there. It wasn't long before the two began moving together and they blended in with everyone else. The dragon enjoyed showing off his tattoos, including the magnificent skull and crossbones piece he had on his back. He was so charming, with his tousled shoulder length ebony hair, his delightful freckles, and his sweet smile...

His thumb brushed across her beauty mark as he swept her bangs out of her face. He looked at her as if he completely adored everything about her. And he wasn't afraid to show it. So why should she be afraid anymore?

She leaned her head on his shoulder, which was as high as she could reach, and it was like all of her problems just melted away... It felt amazing to be this close to him. He even smelled good. He caressed her back, sending shivers down her spine. Dancing with him felt a lot less awkward that she'd thought it would. The whole time, Ace was whispering soothing words to her. He held her close and guided her feet through the movements. Everything around them slowly faded away, the background becoming one big blur.

Alesha wanted to encourage her. She gave her friend a quick thumbs up and a wink. She watched as Devon floated across the dance floor, doing the same. At first she'd been hesitant to be seen with Sabo again, so soon after he'd been arrested for such an awful thing. But that didn't matter to her. All she wanted was to be with him. When the middle part of the song picked up, Sabo twirled her around in a pirouette. She was over the moon with happiness tonight... All of her friends seemed to be having a great time too. That was what made her evening really magical.

 _'It can't get any better than this...'_ She thought, with a dreamy sigh.

Both couples seemed to be getting a lot of jealous stares along the way. Sabo paused in his movements to kiss the little fairy again, unable to stay away for long. It was dizzying and she could feel herself falling for him even more with each passing moment. She reciprocated, their tongues entwined just as their limbs did. He held for a minute, just gazing deeply into her eyes.

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too." She told him, honestly.

As the song came to a close, it's lilting melody beginning to wind down, Alesha moved in closer to their friends. She managed to give Shiori a covert little nudge with her elbow. Taking her cue, the shy girl carefully placed a kiss upon her dance partner's speckled cheek.

He didn't seem to want to make a move on her yet, not wanting to scare her off. But Ace found himself unable to resist any longer, and he moved in to kiss her. She knew it was coming, and she still couldn't believe it. He moved closer, his lips narrowing the distance between them, until...

The music stopped for a moment. Everything went dead silent. Shiori thought it was all in her head, but then a voice came over the speakers.

"Sorry to interrupt the dance," A stern but laid back voice spoke softly into a microphone. It was Marco, the phoenix. Heads turned in his direction, up toward the center stage. "But it's the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time to announce the winner of Prom King and Queen! So if everyone could make their way over here, that would be great."

He waited, while all of the students and faculty approached the dance floor in front of the main stage. It was clear that many people were nervous. Someone were concerned about whether or not they had won, while others were just anxious to hear the announcement.

"The winner..." The blonde announcer waited a moment until the cheers that errupted from the audience had died down a bit. "The winner of this year's Prom King and Queen... Are Sabo and Alesha! Congratulations!"

Alesha nearly fainted. Sabo's jaw dropped, even as he caught her. They were both in shock.

"I... I didn't expect this!" The pink fairy squealed with delight, her wings flapping behind her in delight. "How did I win? I didn't even _run_ for Prom Queen!"

Shiori departed from Ace for a moment, and finally came forward. She was biting her lip nervously. Now was the time to speak up...

"Um... G-guys?" The valkyrie approached the new King and Queen, before they had anymore time to react. "I'm the one who... Well, I n-nominated both of you..."

" _You_ did it?!" Alesha was speechless. "But... why?"

"I c-couldn't think of anyone more deserving." She said, with a small smile. This was met with a grateful look.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on up there!" Ace encouraged the bewildered couple.

"Oh my... I certainly don't deserve this!" The blonde dragon began to walk toward the side of the stage where the stairs were located, with his girl on his arm. "But you definitely do, love. I can't believe we actually won when we didn't even officially run."

The crowd parted for them to make their way up to the stairs that led to the center stage. No one said anything to them, but there were some claps and cheers along the way. At last, they walked onto stage where the designated staff member awaited them.

Alesha turned to face Marco, their English teacher, who had a huge grin on his face, despite all that had happened before. "Are you sure you counted those votes correctly?"

"Of course," He placed a crown upon Sabo's head as he leaned down to accept it. "The ballots were kept in a safe place where they couldn't be tampered with and they were counted several times. But honestly, it doesn't surprise me. Congratulations you two!"

Sabo had actually gained a lot of popularity after being labeled as a murderer. Some people were endlessly fascinated by that kind of thing, whether he'd really done it or not. Typical college kids... So it was no surprise that people everywhere knew his name. It had been all over the news. He didn't think he was that well liked, but apparently he was incorrect in that assumption.

Alesha also accepted her new crown graciously... It was silver with purple jewels that actually matched her dress pretty nicely, despite being a few shades darker. Of course that meant having to remove her tiara, in front of everyone. She was fully expecting to have some kind of Carrie moment happen right then. But to her surprise, it didn't. For one brief moment while she was on stage, everyone saw her for who she really was... And she let them.

Not even Boa Hancock and her snobby crew could say anything about her. The naga was clapping along with everyone else. No one dared to make fun of her because they knew she was Queen and they'd be made fun of instead if they did.

 _Everything was perfect._

In that one glorious moment, Alesha was finally getting her chance to shine, her turn in the spotlight for once... And she looked beautiful doing it. Everyone was quiet and respectful of her. She'd won fair and square. It seemed that people at this school really did like her after all. It had made her evening a memorable one, for certain.

"Thank you all so much!" She squeaked, wanting to rush off the stage before something bad did happen. "I can't believe this! Thank you!"

"Where are you going?" Sabo grinned, holding her close so she couldn't run away. "We have to share the spotlight dance together. It's tradition."

"Oh. Can't argue with tradition, I guess..."

The fairy and her handsome dragon walked down to the dance floor together, hand in hand. People were gushing over how cute it was. It brought a fresh blush to Alesha's face. They played one of her favorite songs.

Sabo was staring at her once again, it was like he was completely enchanted by everything about her. He'd gone to such lengths for her... Protected her, killed for her, even returned for her... He'd risked everything just for her sake. Whether he was mentally unstable or not, the dragon really, truly loved her.

Alesha danced with serene grace, moving along to the rhythm of the melody. It appeared to be putting everyone in a very romantic mood. There were other couples slowly joining them, although no one crowded them and they still had the majority of the dance floor to themselves. There was a large circle that had formed around them. The pink fairy let her partner lead, as he led her in circles, waltzing around the floor. Their hands clasped together and she spun around several times, before he pulled her back to him. Sabo really was a marvelous dancer and so was she.

Somewhere in the crowd, Ace and Shiori also danced along... They had been spectators for the first few minutes, before they'd decided to join. Shiori thought Ace was amazing and she couldn't be happier to actually be here with him. She felt it was a shame that they had almost kissed and it had been interrupted, but at least it was for a very good reason. She sort of hoped he might try something like again... He was ridiculously handsome and she didn't think she would be able to resist.

True to his nature, the muscular dragon swept her into a kiss, not saying a single word to her... He didn't need to.

One minute they'd been dancing together. The next minute, Alesha looked over to find that he'd lifted her onto the punch table, which was now empty since the night was almost over. Ace was laying it on thick and hot, standing between her legs and grinding on her. Her hair had come down now, and it fell around her petite shoulders in white silken layers. Their lips were locked, and he continued to kiss her fiercely, only breaking it to trail down her neck a bit and give her a few love bites, before joining his mouth to hers again.

He stopped for a moment. "Aww, screw it! I can't take it anymore!"

The albino valkyrie blinked at him. "T-take... it...?"

"Oh I will! And so will you..." Ace pinned her further against the table. "You wanna get out of here?"

Shiori nodded.

He was making seductive little growls at her. She was overwhelmed by his passion, completely swept away... They weren't really doing anything yet, but it looked like they'd might as well be. Shiori was painfully shy, and would have never made a move on him herself, but... She looked to be enjoying herself.

Alesha smirked, glad that her friend had found happiness too. She had her own lovely date to deal with, and it looked like he was having similar ideas. He peppered her with kisses, every time they moved close to one another. He couldn't help himself. He was all over her.

She had always daydreamed about going to Prom, but she'd never imagined, not even in her wildest dreams, that it could be like this. It had been a truly magical evening. And she couldn't think of anyone better to share it with.

"I want to be with you like this... forever." Sabo whispered hotly in her ear. "I never want to lose you."

"And you won't." She assured him, lightly resting her head against his strong shoulder, as they slowly swayed to the music.

Everything was perfect. 

* * *

**-THE END-**

 **(The real end.) c;**


End file.
